History of Legend Battle Wars
by Yuki-Onna no oujou-sama
Summary: ada yang aneh dengan Fairy Tail, mereka mengusir Lucy dengan sangat kejam, dan Lucy pun menjadi kuat sejak masuk Guild New Sabertooth, dan tiba-tiba ancaman besar untuk mahkluk hidup, karena 'Dia' sudah bergerak. Chapter 4 up! #Sorry for late update
1. Chapter 1: Begin

History of Legend Battle War

Yuki: "hy, Minna-san! Ketemu sama Yuki di Fanfict buatan Yuk ini!"

Natsu: "kali ceritanya tentang apa?" *heran*

Yuki: *tersenyum* "hehehe… kali ini Yuki coba bikin cerita Adventure gitu"

Natsu: *kaget* "Yuki-Chan bikin cerita Adventure? Tidak disangka!"

Yuki: *kesal* "apa maksudmu, Natsu?"

Natsu: *menggeleng kepala dengan cepat* "g-gak!"

Happy: *panik* "mendingan gak usah dibahas lagi, deh, Natsu! Ntar Yuki-Chan makin marah!"

Natsu: *bisik ke Happy* "iya, kau benar! Daripada nanti peranku dibuat jelek oleh Yuki-Chan"

Yuki: *menghela nafas* "abaikan saja mereka yang bisik-bisik gak jelas begitu! Enjoy~~"

Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-Sensei, saya hanya meminjam untuk membuat Fict ini

_**History of Legend Battle Wars**_

_**Genre: Adventure, Romance, Friendship and more genre.**_

_**Pair: Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel**_

_**Warning: OOC, EYD gak beraturan, Typo (?)**_

Enjoy~~~

Sumarry:

ada yang aneh dengan Fairy Tail, mereka mengusir Lucy dengan sangat kejam, dan Lucy pun menjadi kuat sejak masuk Guild New Sabertooth, dan tiba-tiba ancaman besar untuk mahkluk hidup, karena 'Dia' sudah bergerak.

Story:

Lucy hanya berjalan sambil menahan sakit, ia memiliki luka yang cukup parah di seluruh tubuhnya

ia masih mengingat kejadian lalu

-Flash Back-

Pagi itu Lucy dengan biasa pergi ke Guild

"Minna, Ohayou!"sapa Lucy dengan gembira

tapi tak ada satupun yang menyahut sapaannya, dan mereka menatap dingin Lucy

"ada apa, Minna?"tanya Lucy dengan sedikit heran, tidak biasanya anggota Fairy Tail dingin seperti ini

"tidak ada apa-apa, jika kau tidak datang hari ini, Lucy"kata Cana

"ya, kau mengganggu"ucap Lisanna

"k-kalian kenapa?"tanya Lucy heran dan juga takut

"kami tidak apa-apa, Lucy, hanya saja kehadiranmu itu mengganggu kami"ucap Mira dengan kasar

"sebenarnya kami tidak suka dengan tingkah laku dan kehadiranmu"kata Erza

"Erza? kenapa? apa salahku?"tanya Lucy

"kesalahanmu adalah, Kehadiranmu"kata Juvia

Dan Jet, Droy, dan anggota yang lainnya menyerang Lucy yang membuat Lucy menahan sakit

"Levy-Chan..."panggil Lucy lirih

"jangan memanggil namaku dengan mulutmu itu, Lucy Heartfilia! seharunya kau tidak pernah datang kesini"kata Levy

"kau tau, aku membawamu karena aku berterima kasih padamu, tapi, ternyata aku salah membawamu kesini"kata Natsu

lalu anggota Fairy Tail melempar Lucy keluar

-Flash back end-

Lucy merintih sakit pada luka dan hatinya, ia tidak menyangka kalau teman-temannya menuduh seperti itu

seketika ada cahaya yang datang

"Loki?"guman Lucy yang menahan sakit

"Hime, kenapa kau terluka?"tanya Loki yang panik saat melihat Lucy terluka parah

"siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? akan kuhajar dia!"kata Loki yang emosi

"dan dimana Natsu?"tanya Loki

"biasanya dia selalu menolongmu"kata Loki lagi

Hati Lucy sakit saat mendengar namanya, memang ia selalu ditolong oleh Natsu dan anggota lainnya, ia lemah... mungkin ini yang membuat mereka mengeluarkannya

Lucy menggigit bibirnya dengan menahan perasaan sakitnya

"Hime, ada apa?"tanya Loki

"Loki, aku dikeluarkan dari Guild"kata Lucy atau bisa dibiling bisik Lucy dengan suara parau

"apa? kenapa?!"kata Loki kaget

"entahlah, aku juga tidak tau. dan sekarang aku tidak tau aku harus bagaimana... aku sudah..."

Tiba-tiba Loki memeluknya untuk meredamkan tangisan Lucy

"sudahlah, Lucy, kau tidak perlu takut. kami disini, kok, selalu bersamamu, apapun yang terjadi"ucap Loki sambil mengelus rambut pirang Lucy

"hy, kalian!"panggil seorang cowok pirang, ya dia adalah Sting, cowok yang suka melawan dan bertarung dengan Natsu

"kau kan..."

"Sting?"isak Lucy

"hei, hei, hei, kenapa dia menangis?"tanya Sting kaget

tiba-tiba Lucy kehilangan kesadarannya

"hei!"

"Sting, nanti aku jelaskan, tapi, bisakah kau membawa kami ke suaru tempat? aku ingin menyembuhkannya"kata Loki

"baiklah, ayo Guild"kata Sting

Setelah itu, Loki dan Sting ke Saberthooth

"ini Guild?"tanya Loki

"ya, setelah melawan kalian, aku menjadi sangat mencintai Guild ini, walau aku merasakannya pertama kali bahwa teman adalah hal yang sangat berharga bagiku"ucap Sting

"Sting! kau lama sekali!"kata Rogue yang kesal

"maaf, maaf, oh, ya, ayo masuk, akan kuperkenalkan kau pada Master"kata Sting

"tunggu, dia kan penyihir Fairy Tail, kenapa terluka?"tanya Rogue heran

"nanti akan kujelaskan"kata Loki

akhirnya Loki, Sting, dan Rogue pun masuk ke dalam Guild

"Master, aku pulang!"kata Sting

"tidak sopan!"kata Rogue yang menjitak kepala Sting

"sakit tau, Rogue!"kata Sting kesal

"hahaha, sudah jangan bertengkar, dan siapa gadis yang dibawa oleh cowok itu?"tanya Master

"namanya Loki dia roh dan yang digendongnya itu adalah Lucy heartfilia penyihir Fairy Tail"kata Sting

"Ex-Fairy Tail"kata Loki

semua orang yang disana terkejut, terutama Rogue dan Sting

"Ex-Fairy Tail? kenapa bisa?"tanya Sting kaget

"Lucy mengatakan bahwa ia dikeluarkan tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan juga Mark Fairy Tail di pergelangan tangannya sudah hilang, bahwa ia memang sudah jelas-jelas dikeluarkan dan membuat luka parah padanya"kata Loki

"tunggu, bukannya Natsu-san juga ada? kenapa dia tidak menolong Lucy?"tanya Rogue

"benar!"kata Sting

"Lucy mendapat luka seperti ini karena Natsu pun menyerangnya"kata Loki

"Master, aku punya permintaan padamu"kata Sting

"tidak biasanya, tapi, apa permintaanmu?"tanya Master

"izinkan Lucy tinggal di sini sampai Lukanya sembuh, dan jika Master mengizinkan, apakah Lucy juga boleh bergabung bersama kami?"tanya Sting

"tentu"kata Master

"lagipula Minerva akan senang jika ia melihat Lucy, dia sangat berterima kasih padanya, tapi, akankah ia masuk ke dalam Guild kita itu pilihannya sendiri, dan juga Wendy..."kata Master

"Wendy?! sejak kapan kau bergabung? pantas aku tidak melihatmu akhir-akhir ini"kata Loki kaget

"aku dikeluarkan oleh mereka dan mendapat luka parah seperti Lucy-san, saat sedang berjalan aku bertemu dengan Minerva dan mengajak ke Guild Saberthooth"kata Wendy

"tenang, aku tidak menyakiti Wendy, kok"kata Minerva

"terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Minerva"kata Wendy

"akan kulakukan apapun untuk Lucy dan Wendy"kata Minerva

"hahaha..."master hanya tertawa

setelah itu Wendy dan yang lainnya merawat Lucy sampai lukanya sembuh total

-sebulan kemudian-

"terima kasih sudah merawatku selama ini, Master"kata Lucy yang sudah pulih total, bukan hanya luka fisiknya tapi ia juga sudah menjadi sangat kuat, karena ia terus-terusan bertarung, berlatih bersama Rogue, Sting, Wendy, dan Minerva

malah, kadang-kadang Master Jiemma juga bertarung melawan Lucy, walau tetap akhirnya Lucy kalah dari Master

"ya, kau sudah terbiasa dengan Guild ini, ya, Lucy"kata Master

"ya"kata Lucy

"bagaimana? kau menyukai Guild ini?"tanya Master

"ya, aku sangat berterima kasih pada Master, um... Master bolehkah aku masuk ke Guild ini?"tanya Lucy

"tentu saja boleh, Lucy, kau sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri, terlebih lagi Minerva sangat menyayangimu dan Wendy"kata Master

"terima kasih, Master"kata Lucy

"yay! Lucy bergabung!"kata Minerva senang sambil memeluk Lucy, dan juga Wendy yang senang juga

"jangan sampai melupakanku, lho"canda Wendy

"tidak akan, kok"kata Minerva

mereka berpesta akan kesembuhan Lucy dan juga masuknya Lucy di Guild Saberthooth

"Lucy, kau mau Mark-nya dimana?"tanya Minerva

"di tangan kanan warna putih"kata Lucy

"hy, Lucy, kau mau bergabung dengan tim kami?"tanya Sting

"tentu"kata Lucy

"baiklah, membernya adalah aku, Lucy, Wendy, dan Rogue"kata Sting

"hy, masukan aku dalam tim juga dong!"protes Minerva

"baik-baik, nah, kami adalah tim baru di Saberthooth!"ucap Sting

"hahaha... dasar kalian lucu sekali, tapi apa tidak apa-apa? aku lemah"kata Lucy

"jangan khawatir Lucy, aku akan membantumu menjadi kuat"kata Minerva

"aku akan kubantu juga"ucap Sting dan Rogue

"aku juga akan membantu, Lucy-san"kata Wendy

"ehem..."Master berdehem

"sebelumnya aku ingin menanyakan ini pada kalian, Lucy dan Wendy, apa kalian masih berpikir untuk kembali ke Guild Fairy Tail? jika kalian ingin kembali kami tidak akan menghentikan kalian"kata Master

"kembali? untuk apa aku kembali ke Guild Fairy Tail? aku tidak akan mau kembali kesana!"kata Lucy tegas

"ya, aku sudah cukup sakit hati! mereka sudah mengeluarkanku dengan luka parah! tidak akan kumaafkan mereka!"kata Wendy emosi

"tapi, Master untuk apa kau menanyakan itu?"tanya Sting

"sebenarnya, 3 bulan lagi kita akan berpatisipasi dalam DMG"kata Master

"Master! apa aku boleh melatih Lucy dan Wendy menjadi kuat?"tanya Minerva, Rogue, dan Sting barengan

"kalian sangat kompak, dan tentu saja kalian boleh, asal jangan kalian lupakan kata-kata khas new Saberthooth"kata Master

"kata-kata khas?"tanya Lucy dan Wendy heran

"oh, iya, Lucy dan Wendy baru masuk jadi tidak tau"kata Minerva

"memang apa kata-kata khas-nya?"tanya Lucy heran

"kata-kata khas new Saberthooth: don't leave your friends behind what anything reason, and procted your friends like you procted your life, you can revenge all what you mind because we will follow you!"kata Minerva, dan anggota Saberthooth

"kata-kata yang sangat bagus!"kata Lucy dan Wendy

"jika kalian ingin balas dendam pada Fairy Tail kami akan membantumu, karena kami adalah new Saberthooth, kami selalu percaya dan melindungi teman kami apapun yang terjadi"kata Sting

"terima kasih, dan tentu saja aku ingin balas dendam pada Guild yang membuatku hancur dan merasa sakit"kata Lucy dan Wendy

"kami akan membatumu"kata Rogue dan yang lainnya

setelah hari itu Lucy dan Wendy dilatih oleh Rogue, Sting, Minerva, anggota yang lainnya, sampai-sampai Master sering turun tangan melawan mereka

3 bulan kemudian Wendy dan Lucy menjadi penyihir terkuat yang termasuk dalam 5 orang terkuat dalam Guild Fairy Tail dan bisa menandingi Master Skyed

orang yang termasuk dalam 5 orang terkuat adalah adalah:

1\. Minerva

selain itu Minerva, Lucy, Wendy, Rogue, dan Sting menjadi penyihir S-rank dan mendapat jurus baru

Minerva mendapatkan jurus: White Craush, Licerdths

Lucy mendapat: Starry skye, bisa memanggil 12 roh sekaligus, mengendalikan semua element, explose star, healing magic, dan kekuatan dragon Slyer yaitu lighting Star, juga mahir dalam menembak dan juga requip, bisa mengendalikan semua element sihir serta pendengaran yang tajam

Wendy mendapatkan: tidak jauh dari Lucy dan mendapatkan Mily Buster, mahir dalam menembak serta requip, pendengaran yang tajam

Sting: Lighting Dark, Spiese graund, Xrash Track, mengendalikan sihir lawan

Rogue: mengendalikan sihir lawan, spiese Shawdow, Bullet Shawdow, Xrash Dark

Tim Sting sangat kuat dan jika mereka mengeluarkan sihir mereka secara bersamaan, mungkin mereka bisa menghancurkan kota hanya dalam hitungan 0,001 detik

"akan kuumumkan siapa saja yang akan masuk ke dalam DMG"kata Master

semua anggota Saberthooth sudah berkumpul

"yang akan masuk ke dalam DMG adalah: Lucy Heartfilia, Minerva, Sting, Wendy, Rogue! kalain akan mengikuti DMG"kata Master

"ok!"kata mereka

"kalian harus menunjukkan bahwa Guild new Saberthooth tidaklah lemah!"kata anggota lainnya

"jangan khawatir! tanpa disuruhpun akan kami lakukan"kata Sting dan tim-nya

-di turnament-

"hy, Lucy, mau bertemu dengan mantan temanmu?"tanya Sting

"huh... jangan bercanda, aku tidak sudi melihat mereka! teman? ya dulu, tapi, sekarang mereka adalah musuh yang harus kuhancurkan!"kata Lucy dengan perasaan yang sangat kesal dan emosi

"kau keren sekali, Lucy!"kata Minerva yang memeluk Lucy

"bagaimana menurutmu Wendy?"tanya Rogue

"aku sependapat dengan Lucy-san, aku juga akan menghancurkan mereka!"kata Wendy

"yare-yare" Rogue hanya geleng-geleng kepala

"Hy, Luce, jika aku melawan Natsu-san, bolehkan aku melawannya habis-habisan?"tanya Sting

"tentu, itu akan sangat membantu untuk memperlihatkan kita, new Saberthooth adalah Guild yang tidak lemah!"kata Lucy

"itu baru Lucy yang kukenal! yohhoo!"sorak Sting

"tapi, mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita melawan mereka dengan seluruh anggota Saberthooth, ya"kata Wendy

"itu sudah pasti menyenangkan"ucap Minerva

"Semua peserta yang akan berpatisipasi harap berkumpul"kata Matto

Lucy dan yang lainnya pun pergi ke tempat mereka 'ruang Saberthooth'

"baiklah, hari pertama adalah : Battle Games

1 orang dari Guild akan mewakili dan bertarung dengan anggota Guild yang lain"kata Matto

"siapa yang akan bertarung?"tanya Rogue

"kau saja"kata Sting

"kenapa aku?"tanya Rogue sedikit kesal

"kudengar Freed berpatisipasi juga, lho"kata Lucy

String

Mata Rogue langsung bercahaya dengan kilatnya

Sekarang orang yang paling menyebalkan di Guild Fairy tail dia adalah Freed Justice, cowok yang sok pintar

"aku akan berpatisipasi"kata Rogue dengan cepat

"um... Guild Saberthooth, siapakah yang akan berpatisipasi dalam games?"tanya Matto

"aku"kata Rogue langsung loncat

"hemp, kita bertemu lagi, ya, Rogue"kata Freed

"kau pasti bisa kukalahkan"kata Freed lagi dengan expersi yang merendahkan

"hmp, jangan terlalu percaya diri, aku tidak sama seperti yang dulu, kau tau, dan juga kami mempunyai 2 orang yang akan menghancurkan kalian"kata Rogue

"apa?"kata Freed kaget

"apa kalian tidak sadar? 2 orang yang telah kalian usir dari Guild, menjadi lawan yang berat bagi kalian sendiri"kata Rogue

Freed pun melihat ke ruang Saberthooth, ia melebarkan matanya dengan terkejut

2 orang yang terluka parah dan diusir dari fairy tail menjadi lawan yang kuat dan bergabung di Saberthooth

"hmmp. kudengar Guild-mu berubah sejak 1 tahun, yang lalu, kan? bukan berarti kalian berubah"kata Freed

"kau salah, karena kami tidak akan menyakiti dan selalu bergembira, kalian yang telah mengajarkan kami bahwa teman adalah hal yang sangat penting, tapi, kalian mengeluarkan teman kalian sendiri, aku kecewa pada kalian"kata Rogue

"cth"Freed hanya berdecih

di ruang atau bisa dibilang pos Saberthooth

"hy, Lucy, siapa yang akan menang dalam games ini?"tanya Sting

"tentu saja Rogue, dia tidak akan mungkin kalah dari orang yang sok pintari itu"kata Lucy

"dia sangat menyebalkan! selalu merendahkan orang lain dan sangat membuatku ingin menghajarnya"kata Wendy

"hahahaha"tawa Sting

-Rogue site-

"kita nikmati saja games ini, freed dan kami yang akan menang nantinya"kata Rogue

pertandingan pun dimulai,

seluruh anggota Guild pun bertarung

karena ini Battle Games, berarti semua anggota disana bertarung dengan kompak, cara apapun boleh dilakukan tetapi tidak boleh sampai terbunuh

sekarang tinggal Freed dan Rogue yang tersisa. Freed memulai untuk menyerang tapi ia meleset dan memberi ruang untuk Rogue menyerang

akhirnya Rogue pun menang dalam pertarungan itu

"aku tidak akan menyakiti teman-ku lagi"kata Rogue

di pos Saberthooth mereka senang dan bergembira

sedangkan di pos Fairy Tail mereka kaget dengan sangat, mereka mungkin tidak menyangka Freed akan bisa dikalahkan oleh Rogue

"ukhh..."

"ini adalah New Saberthooth! kami tidak akan meninggalkan teman apapun yang terjadi! dan Fairy Tail, orang yang telah kalian usir akan menjadi lawan yang sangat berat!"ucap Rogue

Anggota Fairy Tail hanya kaget karena melihat Lucy dan Wendy yang sedang tersenyum ke mereka

"L-Lucy? bukannya seharusnya ia sudah pergi?"tanya Lisanna kaget

"hmmp"

"dan juga Wendy, kenapa ia bersama Lucy?"kata Natsu yang tak kalah kaget

"ehem!"

"baiklah, new Saberthooth mendapatkan 10 point, dan Fairy Tail 0 point"ucap Matto

-setelah turnament hari ke-1-

"hahaha...! tadi kalian melihat Natsu-san dan yang lainnya sangat kaget?"kata Sting dengan tertawa

"ya, aku melihatnya, mereka sangat culun seperti itu!"kata Minerva yang tertawa juga

"LUCY!"

Lucy dan tim Sting pun menoleh ke belakang, melihat anggota Fairy Tail yang mendekatinya

"kalian..."

"Lucy, kumohon maafkan kami dan kembalilah ke Fairy Tail"ucap mereka dengan kompak

Sting, Minerva, Rogue, dan Juga Wendy terkejut mendengar itu

mereka menoleh ke Lucy dengan tatapan cemas dan khawatir

karena ia sangat menyayangi Lucy dan tidak ingin kehilangan Lucy, terutama Minerva yang sudah sangat cemas

"kembali?"guman Lucy

"hmp, kalian hanya ingin aku kembali karena aku sudah kuat, kan?"kata Lucy dengan tatapan yang sedikit kesal

"bukan! kami memang ingin kau kembali lagi"kata Cana

"...pembohong, kalian hanya ingin aku kembali karena aku sudah menjadi kuat"kata Lucy yang kesal

"kami tidak boho-"

" 'Karena kau sudah kuat, kami ingin kau kembali, dengan begitu kami bisa mengalahkan new Saberthooth' 'kalau aku tau kau kuat mana mungkin kami mengeluarkanmu, sungguh disayangkan!' begitu, kan?"kata Lucy dengan tersenyum sinis

"A-!"

"percuma mau bilang apa, aku bisa mendegar kalian, dan jika memang ingin aku kembali kenapa kau tidak mengatakan Wendy juga kembali? apa karena kalian pikir Wendy itu lemah seperti dulu? hmmp!"kata Lucy dengan tersenyum sinis

anggota Fairy Tail hanya terdiam, tidak ada yang bisa mereka katakan

"ayo, kita pergi, aku tidak mau melihat mereka, hanya buang-buang waktu"kata Lucy yang berjalan pergi

"tunggu!"kata Erza

"apa lagi?"tanya Lucy yang sudah bosan meladeni mereka

"kau mau menghianati teman kalian?"tanya Erza

"mengkhianati? bukannya kalian yang sudah mengkhianati kami?! kalian mengeluarkan kami karena kami lemah! dan saat kami sudah kuat, kalian minta kami kembali?! terlebih lagi luka yang kalian berikan pada kami, apa itu yang dinamakan teman?!"kata Wendy dengan emosi

"i-itu..."kata Erza yang sudah terlihat gugup

"kalian tidak tau penderitaan mereka berdua saat melewati masa-masa yang sangat sulit, mereka sangat menderita karena lemah, karena itu mereka berlatih sangat keras dan akhirnya menjadi kuat"kata Minerva

"kalian tidak jauh dari sifatnya dari kami 1 tahun yang lalu, tapi berkat kalian kami mengerti bahwa teman adalah hal yang sangat penting"kata Sting

"bukannya kalian bilang 'orang yang menyakiti teman kami, akan kami balas 1000 kali lipat'? tapi, ternyata kalian menyakiti teman kalian sendiri, dan juga menyerangnya sehingga mendapat luka parah. kalian sangat menyedihkan"kata Rogue

"sudahlah, Minna. kita pergi dari sini"kata Lucy

akhirnya Lucy dan tim-nya pun pergi ke Guild mereka, sedangkan anggota Fairy Tail tanpa berkata apapun

-Lucy Site-

"dasar! apa-apaan mereka itu?! bikin kesal saja!'kata Minerva

"Wendy, Lucy, tenang saja, apapun yang terjadi kami tidak akan meninggalkan kalian"kata Sting

"Sting benar, kami sudah berjanji dan janji itu tidak akan kami langgar"kata Rogue

"terima kasih"kata Lucy

-keesokannya-

"baiklah, hari ke-2 dalam pertarungan games adalah: Crush Battle games, tolong pilih 1 orang yang mewakili Guild kalian, pertandingan ini sama dengan tahun lalu, yaitu menghancurkan MFD dengan kekuatan sihir kalian"kata Matto

"aku saja yang maju, ya"kata Minerva lalu turun

"berjuanglah, Minerva!"teriak Wendy, Lucy, Rogue, dan Sting

"wakatta!"kata Minerva

yang masuk ke games Crush Battle games:

Fairy Tai: Cana

Blue Pegasus: Hibiki

Querty Puppy: Cereberos

Lamia Scale: Jura

Mermaid Hell: Millianna

New Saberthooth: Minerva

"tolong ambil kartu nomor"kata Matto

Fairy Tail: 1

Blue pegasus: 2

Querty Puppy: 3

Mermaid Hell: 4

Lamia Scale: 5

New Saberthooth: 6

Fairy mendapat point: 9999

Blue Pegagus: 92

Querty Puppy: 135

Mermaid Hell: 355

Lamia Scale: 8996

New Saberthooth: 99999

"p-pemenangnya New Saberthooth"kata Matto dengan kaget

anggota lainnya terkejut dengan nilai New Saberthooth

"b-baiklah... games selanjutnya adalah battle tag games, silahkan pilih peserta masing-masing, yang akan bertarung adalah Fairy Tail dan Saberthooth"kata matto

"Lucy, Wendy kalian yang berpatisipasi, ini akan menunjukkan kalian kalau kalian tidak lemah"kata Sting

"tentu saja, doakan kami, ya"ucap Wendy

"tentu"ucap Rogue

"ayo, Wendy"kata Lucy

"yang berpatisipasi dari Guild New Saberthooth adalah... Lucy Heartfilia dan Wendy Marvel! dan dari Guild Fairy Tail adalah Erza Scarlet dan Mirajane Strauss"kata Matto

"hmmp, kita akan menghancurkan kalian"kata Erza dan Mirajane

"kita lihat saja nanti"kata Lucy dan Wendy

"games... START!"

Erza mulai menyerang Lucy sedangkan Mira menyerang Wendy

Wendy dan Lucy menghindar dan mereka terjebak dalam sebuah api yang dikeluarkan dari baju zirah Erza

"ICE MAKE: SHIELD"

semua orang terkejut dengan sihir yang dikeluarkan Lucy tadi

"Requip: Blaze Sword!"

"Shadow Wind!"

"apa?! uhk..."

Mirajane dan Erza terhempas dengan keras karena terkena sihir Wendy dan Lucy

Mira dan Erza mendapat luka yang cukup parah

"Lucy-san, apa kita akan lakukan itu?"tanya Wendy

"tentu saja"kata Lucy

"ayo, Lucy, Wendy, hancurkan mereka!"sorak Minerva, Rogue, dan Sting

"Shadow Cloudy Wind! Starry Skye! Explode Wind Star!"ucap Lucy dan Wendy yang mengeluarkan Unisod Raid

penggabungan dua sihir menjadi satu

Mira dan Erza mengeluarkan sihir untuk melindungi mereka tetapi...

"Time Ark: Before!"ucap Lucy yang menghilangkan sihir Erza dan Mira

mereka akhirnya kalah dan mendapati luka yang sangat parah

"ukh.."ringis mereka

"sakit..."ucap mereka ditengah kesakitan

"sakit? asal kalian tau, luka itu masih lebih baik dibanding luka yang kalian berikan padaku dan Wendy"kata Lucy

"tunggu saja Fairy Tail, New Saberthooth akan menghancurkanmu!"ucap Wendy

"p-pemenangnya adalah... Lucy Heartfilia dan Wendy Marvel dari Guild New Saberthooth!"kata Matto

"wah! keren!"

"mereka hebat sekali!"

"New Saberthooth! Lucy, Wendy, Minerva, Sting, Rogue!"

"Erza kalah?!"ucap Gray yang kaget

"m-mana mungkin, mereka kan lemah, Mira-nee dan Erza kalah semudah itu?! aku tidak percaya"kata Lisanna shock terutama Natsu

Natsu sangat tidak percaya bahwa Lucy dan Wendy yang dia kenal sangat lemah ternyata setangguh ini

Lucy dan Wendy melihat ke arah anggota Fairy Tail

Matto -presenter DMG- menyadari tatapan mereka berdua

"apakah ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan?"kata Matto

Lucy dan Wendy melirik arah Minerva, Sting dan Rogue, dan mereka menggagguk

"ya"kata mereka

Matto pun mengambil Mic

"Fairy Tail, kami akan menghancurkan kalian! kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian yang telah mengusir kami dari Guild hanya karena kami lemah!"kata Wendy yang emosi

"kalian akan menyesal karena mengusir kami hanya dengan alasan kami lemah, Fairy Tail!"kata Lucy dengan emosi juga

"!"

"terima kasih, ayo Wendy"kata Lucy

sebelum Wendy mengikuti Lucy, Wendy memandang anggota Fairy Tail dengan tatapan yang sangat benci

sedangkan anggota Fairy Tail sangat terkejut

setelah Lucy kembali ke pos, Minerva, Sting, Rogue bersorak kepada mereka berdua

"kalian keren sekali, Lucy, Wendy"kata Sting

"tentu saja, mereka kan seperti adikku"kata Minerva

"hahaha… makan malam hari ini kita rayakan bareng member Guild, yuk"ajak Sting

"okay"kata mereka

Setelah hari 2 selesai

Lucy, Wendy, Sting, Rogue, dan Minerva berpesta di Guild mereka merasakan kehadiran Zeref

"aura ini… jangan-jangan Zeref?!"kata Lucy dan Wendy

"dari arah ruangan Master, ayo"kata Sting

Mereka berlima pun mendatangi ruang Master dan mendapati Master Skyed dan Zeref sedang berbincang

"hy, Lucy"kata Master

"kenapa ada Zeref disini?"tanya Lucy yang heran

"aku belum beri tau, ya? Aku kan anggota New Sabertooth. Dan juga aku sudah tidak berbahaya lagi, kok. Makanya aku bilang ke Master untuk melihat pertandingan besok, lagipula Dewan Magic sudah mengetahui semua yang kulakukan adalah untuk melindungi kalian dan Dewan Magic sudah meminta maaf padaku, apa kalian lupa?"tanya Zeref

"oh, iya… hehehe… kami lupa"kata mereka

"dan juga kami sudah mendengar tentang kejadian masa lalu kalian, Lucy, Wendy"kata Zeref

"tenang, kami tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ada teman-teman yang sangat kusayangi dan berharga bagiku yang selalu membantu dan selalu berada disisiku"kata Lucy

"ya, Lucy-san benar, kami punya tim yang kompak dan sangat berharga bagiku"kata Wendy

"oh, iya. Besok aku akan melihat pertandingan kalian, ya"kata Zeref

"kenapa tidak ikut berpatisipasi saja?"tanya Minerva

"malas, lagipula kalau aku yang maju entar malah gak seru pertandingannya"kata Zeref

"benar juga, ya"kata mereka

"oh, iya. Acnologia beri salam pada kalian berdua. Salamnya : don't give up because we all here to support you wherever you are, and I will come to save you whatever happening"kata Zeref

"terima kasih, Minna, Master, Zeref, Acnologia"kata Lucy dan Wendy yang terharu

Oh, iya, dan satu lagi, member New Saberthooth yang baru pulang dari misi S-Class"kata Zeref

"siapa?"tanya Lucy dan Wendy heran

"kalian belum tau, ya? Dulu dia adalah ex-Fairy Tail mage, sekarang sih udah New Saberthooth"kata Minerva

"aku"kata seseorang

"Gajeel?!"

"ya, aku keluar dari Fairy Tail setelah mereka menghajarku habis-habisan"kata Gajeel

"berarti…"

"ya, aku sama dengan kalian, untungnya aku diundang oleh Rogue bergabung"kata Gajeel

"apa member Fairy Tail tau?"tanya Lucy

"untuk apa mereka tau? Walaupun mereka berlutut dan memohon aku tidak sudi untuk kembali kesana lagi!"kata Gajeel

"dan besok Gajeel juga akan berpatisipasi di GMG"kata Master

"baiklah! Besok pun kita akan mengalahkan mereka! Tunggu saja Fairy Tail! New Sabertooth akan mengalahkanmu!"kata Lucy dan Wendy

"YOOOOSHHHH!"

-Time Skip-

-last day GMG-

"sekarang hari terakhir dari permainan GMG! Team tag games!"kata Matto

"silahkan semua team turun ke lapangan!"kata Matto

"peraturannya mudah. Hanya bertarung sampai menang, asal jangan sampai membunuh… well, Games… START!"

Semua team bertarung satu sama lain dan akhirnya tersisa team New Sabertooth dan Fairy Tail

"kalian akan kalah New Sabertooth!"ucap mage Fairy Tail

"…."

"cth"decih Sting

"tidak akan kami biarkan kalian mengalahkan kami Fairy Tail! Ayo, Wendy kita tunjukkan ada mereka bahwa kita tidak akan kalah"kata Lucy

"baiklah!"kata Wendy

"aku akan mencoba membuat mereka sibuk, ayo Rogue kita buat mereka sibuk"kata Gajeel

"ok"kata Rogue

"Sting, kita akan membantu Rogue dan Gajeel"kata Minerva

"yosh"kata Sting

Lucy dan Wendy mengeluarkan sihir yang sangat kuat

"Wind Dragon Slayer…!"kata Wendy

"Ultimed Dragon Slayer…!"kata Lucy

"sebentar lagi mereka akan mengeluarkan sihir mereka, mundur!'kata Sting

"ok"kata mereka

"Ligth of the star…!"kata Lucy

"Dark of the Grand..!"kata Wendy

"Star Wind of the Dark!"kata Lucy dan Wendy

Semua sihir yang dilakukan oleh mage Fairy Tail hilang kendali dan berbalik arah kearah mereka dan menyerang mereka

"ukh…"

"tidak mungkin… Fairy Tail kalah..?"guman mereka

"sakit…"

"apa kalian tau rasa sakit? Tapi, apa kalian tau, rasa sakit itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit kami setelah dikeluarkan oleh kalian?"kata Lucy

"sebaiknya kalian perbaiki sifat kalian itu! Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku pernah masuk Guild yang seperti itu"kata Wendy

"kumohon kembalilah ke Fairy Tail"kata Erza

"tidak akan, dulu memang aku sangat menyanyangi Fairy Tail. Tapi sekarang aku sangat menyayangi New Sabertooth, aku mendapatkan teman yang menghargaiku, menyayangiku, dan selalu membantuku berada disisiku suka maupun duka"kata Lucy

"tapi, Fairy Tail jangan harap jika kalian akan dimaafkan oleh kami semudah itu, walaupun kalian melakukan semuanya tidak akan bisa menghapus kejadian masa lalu yang menyakitkan diri kami"kata Wendy

Setelah itu Matto pun memberi pengumuman bahwa New Saberthooth yang memenangkan Daimato Enbu

-sebulan kejadian itu-

"Lucy, aku punya ide!"kata Minerva

"ide? Ide apa?"tanya Lucy heran

"bagaimana kalau kita membuat Guild?"tanya Minerva

"huh? Kau serius?"tanya Lucy kaget

"iya, aku sudah membicarakan ini pada Master dan dia memberi kita izin untuk melakukan itu"kata Minerva

"dan aku juga sekali-sekali ingin mengalahkan Guild Fairy Tail dan New Sabethooth dengan nama Guild kita sendiri"kata Minerva

"boleh juga. Kita harus memberi taukan yang lain"kata Lucy

-setelah memberi tau kepada Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, Rogue, Lectar, dan Frosch-

"tentu, kenapa tidak?"kata Rogue

"membuat Guild baru, pasti menyenangkan!"kata Sting

"aku sih tidak masalah"kata Gajeel

"tapi, Master…"kata Wendy

"tidak apa-apa, kita diizinkan untuk membuat Guild baru"kata Minerva

Lalu tiba-tiba datang Zeref

"apa aku boleh bergabung dengan Guild kalian?"tanya Zeref

"tentu saja"kata Lucy senang

"tapi, apa nama Guild-nya apa?"tanya Wendy

"…."

Mereka berpikir sebentar

"kalau COOL COOL Guild gimana?"tanya Sting

"mirip kayak Jason dan sangat tidak mutu"kata Lucy

"kalau gitu kita tulis nama Guild lalu nanti kita pilih yang mana yang bagus"kata Zeref

"ide bagus, Zeref"kata Lucy

Lalu mereka menulis nama-nama Guild

Minerva: Lovely Guild

Lucy: Starligth Guild

Wendy:Sky up Guild

Sting:Blodies Guild

Rogue:Shawdow Guild

Gajeel:Metal Guild

Zeref:Hell of Star

"perasaan kok yang paling bagus punya Zeref, sih? Dan yang paling aneh itu punya Sting"kata Lucy

"enak aja, ini keren tau!"kata Sting tidak terima

"Hell of Star artinya apa, Zeref-san?"tanya Wendy

"itu artinya Nereka Bintang, yang artinya orang-orang yang dibuang seperti Bintang jatuh kedalam Neraka"kata Zeref

"wow, itu indentik dengan kita"kata Minerva

"kalau begitu kita pakai nama ini saja"kata Lucy

"ide, bagus, Lucy"kata Minerva

"tapi ini bukan Guild resmi"kata Lucy

"tentu saja, kita akan menghabisi Dark Guild untuk itu kita membuat Guild ini, kan?"kata Sting

"tumben kau mengerti, Sting"kata Rogue

"aku tidak bodoh, dasar!"kata Sting kesal

"ya, ini indepent Guild, yang artinya seperti Guild tidak resmi, jadi kita tidak perlu mengikuti peraturan jika bertarung dengan Guild yang lain"kata Lucy

Setelah mereka sepakat dan membuat Guild baru

"Lucy, temani aku beli baju, ya, aku ingin mengganti penampilanku"kata Minerva

"padahal Minerva yang sekarang saja sudah kayak ibu-ibu"bisik Sting kepada Rogue

"kalian tadi bilang apa, Hah?!"kata Minerva kesal

"g-gak ada apa-apa, kok"kata mereka berdua kompak

"aku juga ingin mengganti penampilanku"kata Wendy

"baiklah, kalau begitu, Rogue, Sting, Gajeel, Zeref, kalian temani kami, ya"kata Lucy

"pasti disuruh memegang barang bawaan kalian"kata Sting kesal

"kan cuman sesekali kami meminta bantuan untuk memegang barang bawaan, sudahlah, jangan banyak keluhan"ucap Minerva

"Minna-san, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu"kata Wendy

Lalu mereka pun pergi ke Departement Shop yang belum lama dibuka di pusat kota Magnologia

Setelah mereka membeli semua perlengkapan yang mereka inginkan

-Introduction-

Lucy Heartfilia

Personalty : Sweet, Kind, Strong, Pissed off when bad mood

Wear : wear tank top black, mini-skirt black, and black ribbon have skull at ribbon side

Wendy Marvell:

Personalty : Sweet, Kind, when she angry you better run

Wear : wear white dress and wear bandana with white roses

Minerva :

Personalty : Kind, love Lucy, Wendy and the member of Hell of Star, if you make she mad just praying that your life

Wear : black long dress and wear piece of light earing

Sting Ecfulcie:

Personalty : energict, love member of Hell of Star, always protect he friends

Wear : black Skirt and long black pants

Gajeel Redfox:

Personalty : Cold, but he love member of Hell of Star, Kind, pissed of when he want to eat steel

Wear : black Skirt and long pants and have a steel beside he

Rogue Cheney:

Personalty: Cold, Kind, Sweet with Lector, Frochs, love member of Hell of Star

Wear: Black skirt and long pants with a belt

Zeref:

Personalty : Kind, Sweet, when he angry you have to run away before he killed you, have a big brother personalty, love member of Hell of Star

Wear : wear black skirt and long pants with a jacket

-End instruction-

"bagaimana penampilanku?"tanya Wendy yang malu

"kau manis sekali, Wendy"kata Sting

"hehehe… Arigatou.."kata Wendy

"kalau penampilanku bagaimana?"tanya Lucy dan Minerva

"kalau Lucy, cocok pakai apapun, kalau Minerva jadi lebih muda"kata Sting

"hoo.. jadi maksudmu aku yang dulu terlihat tua?!"kata Minerva yang mengejar Sting

"yare-yare"ucap Zeref

"Zeref-san, kau cocok pakai itu"kata Wendy

"terima kasih, Wendy, karena aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan Fashion jadi Gajeel dan Rogue membantuku"kata Zeref tersenyum

Setelah itu mereka pun kembali ke Guild

Tiba-tiba mereka bertemu dengan 4 orang yang sedang menunggu disana

"Jellal? Meredy? Flare?"kata mereka kaget

Jellal, Meredy dan Flare hanya tersenyum

"siapa gadis cantik yang berada dibelakangmu itu?"tanya Minerva

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum

"hy, Lucy"kata Meredy

"dia ini Inori, kami bertemu dengannya saat ia masih kecil"kata Jellal

"saat masih kecil?"

"8 tahun yang lalu saat kalian menghilang, Meredy, aku dan Ultear menemukannya di sebuah kota yang hancur"kata Jellal

"dan kudengar kau membuat Guild baru, ya?"tanya Meredy

"ya, kami membuat Guild baru, namanya adalah Hell of Star"kata Lucy

"apa kami boleh bergabung?"tanya Flare

"tentu saja, kenapa tidak?"kata Wendy

"tentu saja kalian boleh bergabung, semakin banyak orang semakin menyenangkan"kata Sting

"dan yang menjadi Master itu adalah Zeref"kata Rogue

"kami sudah tau, dan kami juga sudah mengetahui kalau Zeref bukan orang yang jahat"kata Jellal

Zeref hanya tersenyum tipis

"Gihi, sepertinya menyenangkan"ucap Gajeel

"ya, kau benar"ucap Rogue yang tersenyum juga

Setelah Meredy, Jellal, Flare, dan Inori bergabung

-1 years after Guild Hell of Star-

"Lucy, aku lapar…"ucap Sting

"kenapa merengek kepadaku?"tanya Lucy kesal

"Sting-san menyukai Lucy-san, ya"kata Wendy

Yang berhasil membuat Lucy dan Sting blushing

"a-apa yang kau katakan, Wendy.."ucap mereka blushing

"Sting-sama dan Lucy-sama sangat cocok"ucap Yukino

"kan sudah kukatakan panggil aku dengan namaku saja"kata Lucy

"hehehe,... maaf"kata Yukino

Brak

"kami pulang"kata seseorang yang membuka pintu

"selamat datang, Flare, Inori, Jellal"kata Meredy

"kalian lama sekali"ucap exeed yang sedang menunggu disana sambil minum teh

"maaf, maaf, ini kubawa oleh-oleh buat Minna-san"kata Flare

"yeay…"

Setelah 1 tahun menjadi Guild Indepent banyak yang masuk, perkejaannya seperti Guild resmi hanya saja tidak begitu terkait dengan tidak bolehnya bertarung dengan Guild lain, dan juga terkadang Guild ini pergi untuk menghancurkan Dark Guild

"Lucy-san, kau tidak mau?"tanya Wendy

"ya, aku mau, tapi aku tidak liat Snow, dimana dia?"tanya Lucy

"tadi dia pergi dengan Rogue sebentar, katanya dia mau membantu rogue"ucap Jack salah satu Exeed

"Tadaima"ucap Rogue dan Snow

"Okaeri, lho dibelakangmu itu siapa?"tanya Lucy

Lalu orang yang dibelakang Laxus diikuti dengan 4 orang lain

"Laxus? Evergreen, Bixslow? Freed?"kata mereka kaget

"mau apa kalian kemari?"kata Sting kaget

"hy, hy, aku kesini untuk bergabung"ucap Laxus dengan santai

"bukannya kau mage di Fairy Tail?"ucap Lucy heran

"aku tidak tau kalau kau dan Wendy diusir, dan aku juga tidak tau mengapa mereka mengusir kalian, tapi aku tau satu hal"kata Laxus

"mereka berubah"kata Freed

"bukannya kau salah satu dari mereka Freed?"tanya Sting kesal

"maafkan aku atas tindakan bodohku itu, entah kenapa aku jadi sangat sombong sampai-sampai seperti itu"kata Freed yang meminta maaf

"dan Fairy Tail yang sekarang entah kenapa berubah, mereka seperti hanya menerima yang kuat"kata Evergreen

"dan kami menentangnya, tapi karena lawannya sangat banyak, kami memutuskan untuk membiarkan kami kalah"kata Bixslow

"maksud kalian, kalian sengaja membiarkan kalian kalah?"tanya Alice

"ya, kami sudah muak dengan Guild itu, dan kami juga memang sudah berencana untuk pergi"kata Freed

Lalu Laxus dkk menceritakan semua apa yang terjadi di Guild Fairy Tail

"Lho, kau sedang apa disana?"tanya Inori dari depan Guild

Terdapat gadis berambut biru agak panjang, yang sedang bersembunyi

"Juvia, kau jangan takut, Lucy tidak akan menggigitmu, kalau Lucy tidak terkena rabies"ucap Bixslow

"hy!"kata Lucy kesal

"Ju-Juvia takut kalau Juvia tidak diterima"kata Juvia yang menunduk

"tunggu, maksudnya?"tanya Lucy

"Juvia juga korban, kami mengajak Juvia karena saat itu ia belum tau apa-apa dan selama 1 tahun ini, ia baru saja menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan Master"kata Evergreen

"kalau dipikir-pikir, benar juga ya, tapi bukannya kau juga ada disana saat aku dikeluarkan?"kata Lucy heran

"itu bukan Juvia, Juvia juga tidak tau kalau Wendy dan Lucy dikeluarkan dari guild, dan Juvia juga baru pulang saat Juvia melihat member Fairy Tail bertarung dengan Laxus-san dkk"kata Juvia

"…"

"Lucy, tenang saja, dia tidak berbohong"ucap Inori

"Inori…"

"lagi pula yang dikatakannya benar, aku bisa tau kalau dia tidak berbohong terlebih lagi, aku masih bisa merasakan kalau dia masih kelelahan karena pulang dari Misi dan menyelamatkan Laxus dkk"kata Inori

"menyelamatkan…?"tanya Wendy heran

"yah.. sebenarnya walau kami bermaksud untuk kalah, ternyata mereka hampir membunuh kami, dan disaat itulah Juvia menyelamatkan kami"ucap Evergreen

"walau Juvia kelelahan karena baru pulang dari Misi, ia tidak peduli dan membantu kami"ucap Bixslow

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Fairy Tail..? seingat Juvia, member Fairy Tail sangat baik, walau terkadang ada pertengkaran-pertengkaran"ucap Juvia

"Inori…"

"ya?"

"bisa kau menunjukkan dimana mereka bisa membersihkan tubuh mereka, mereka kelihatan kacau sekali"ucap Lucy

Mereka pun langsung pergi dan membersihkan tubuh mereka

Setelah itu…

"kau ingin bergabung dengan Guild Hell Of Star?"tanya Lucy

"a-apa boleh?"tanya Juvia

"ya, karena aku tau Juvia tidak ada, dan kalian juga berkata jujur"ucap Lucy

"Lucy…"

"terima kasih…"ucap mereka

-instruction-

Inori

Gender: Girl

Personalty: kind, not say much word, but she really love all member

Skill: Star Magic, healing magic

Wear pink mini dress with ribbon at her side

Laxus Dreyer:

Gender: Men

Personalty: kind, cool, not say much word, but deep inside he hearts really care

Skill: Lightning Dragon Slayer

Wear like usually he did

Evergreen

Gender: Girl

Personalty: really care about her commader, kind

Skill: Fairy Magic

wear usually he did

Bixslow

Gender: Men

Personalty: energict, sometime creppy

Skill: Doll Magic

wear like usually he did

Freed Justin

Gender: Men

Personalty: kind, cool, and care abou he commander

Skill: Rune Magic

wear usually he did

Juvia Loxar

Gender: Girl

Personalty: kind, sweet, really care abou she friends

Skill: water magic

waer mini-dress blue and skirt blue, and ribbon blue at her long hair

Jellal Fernades

Gender: Men

Personalty: kind, cool, storng, and cared about his friends

Skill: Dark Magic, Star Magic, Rune Magic, unknow, unknow

Meledy

Gender: Girl

Personalty: kind, sweet, cheer, love everyone, and love Ultear most even Ultear already died

Skill: Link Magic, Healing Magic, Blade Magic

-Exeed-

Lily:

Gender: Men

Personalty: Cool, kind

Skill: battle form, Blade Magic

Gajeel Exeed

Charle

Gender: Girl

Personalty: kind, sometime really strict

Skill: see future, flying magic

Wendy Exeed

Snow

Gender: Girl

Personalty: kind, sweet, always cheer and everyone

Skill: healing magic, Flying Magic

Lucy Exeed

Star

Gender: Girl

Persoanalty: twin sister of Snow, kind, sweet, and love everyone

Skill: healing magic, Flying Magic, and Star Magic

Lucy Exeed

Lector

Gender: unknow

Personalty: kind, cheer, and care and love friends

SKill: Flying Magic, unknow

Rogue Exeed

Lector

Gender: Men

Personalty: kind, energict, love member and Sting most

Skill: Flying Magic, Light magic

Jack:

Gender: Men

Personalty: cool, kind

Skill: Flying magic, Blade Magic

None one

-End Introction-

-Fairy tail site-

-Makarov site-

Makarov sedang marah besar kepada anak-anak Guild-nya dan meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi

"kenapa kalian bisa berbuat seperti ini?!"ujarnya dengan kesal dan dengan nada marah

"M-Master, maafkan kami!"ujar Erza yang menyesal

"kenapa kalian bisa berbuat seperti ini? apa kalian lupa Fairy Tail tidak peduli tentang lemah dan kuat, karena kita menerima apa adanya orang itu, apa kalian lupa?! kalian sudah mengusir Gajeel, Lucy, Wendy, Laxus, Juvia, Evergreen, Frieed, Bixslow dengan mengusirnya tidak hormat! apa yang terjadi dengan kalian semua, huh?!"ujar Makarov dengan kesal dan marah, sampai-sampai sihir Makarov terasa oleh para member Fairy Tail

'apa yang sudah kami perbuat...?'batin member Guild

'Lucy...'batin Natsu dengan nada menyesal

'Juvia...'batin Gray dengan nada menyesal

-At unknow place-

"kedudukan manusia akan segera berakhir, zaman manusia akan digantikan oleh para Dragon yang akan membuat Dunia kembali pada kedudukan Dragon! Hahahahaha...!"tawa keras seorang Dragon yang sangat hitam, disayapnya berwarna hitam dan terdapat lintang berwarna putih kebiruan, dan ia pun mulai mengembangkan sayapnya yang sangat besar.

-Zeref P.O.V-

kekuatan apa ini?

Dragon yang sangat jahat!

Acnologia? bukan, ini bukan kekuatan Acnologia!

kekuatan ini lebih besar 100 kali lebih kuat dari Acnologia

apa jangan-jangan ini kekuatan dari 'dia'?!

apakah sebentar lagi ada kekuatan yang akan memusnakan semua manusia?

-Mavis P.O.V-

aku merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar dan sangat jahat dari tempat yang sangat jauh. kekuatan yang sepertinya mampu memusnakan manusia dan membuat manusia melakukan hal yang tidak disadarinya.

apa kekuatan ini adalah miliknya?

kekuatan yang melebihi kekuatan Acnologia 100 kali lebih kuat dari Acnologia?!

-Normal P.O.V-

saat itu Lucy dan yang lainnya masih belum tau apa yang melanda mereka,

sesuatu kekuatan yang sangat besar yang akan memusnakan mereka.

kekuatan yang melebihi kekuatan Acnologia

-Acnologia site-

" 'dia' sudah mulai bergerak, ya...? Lucy, kau dan teman-temanmu harus bersatu untuk mengalahkan 'dia', agar manusia dan maklukh hidup lainnya tidak binasa..."ujar Acnologia yang mengembangkan sayapnya dan terbang tinggi

-to be contiune-

Yuki: "akhirnya selesai juga! Sebenarnya ini Fict yang kubuat 1 tahun lalu, karena aku waktu itu masih belum punya akun"

Natsu: "kok, Yuki-Chan buat jadi jahat sih Fairy Tail-nya?!" *kesal*

Yuki: *sedih* "aku juga gak mau sebenarnya, tapi untuk keperluan cerita aku harus bikin ceritanya seperti itu"

Happy: "perasaan aku kok tidak muncul sih?!" *kesal*

Yuki: "kalau Happy nanti saja munculnya"

Happy: *nangis* "HUWAA~~ Yuki-Chan jahat! Kenapa selalu aku yang tidak dimasukkan!"

Yuki: *panik melihat Happy yang nangis dengan keras* "maaf, Happy! Tapi kedepannya aku akan memasukkanmu, kok! Jangan nangis!"

Happy: *sedikit reda* "benar? Janji?"

Yuki: "i-iya, janji…"

Happy: *tersenyum* "Aye! Baiklah kalau seperti itu!"

Natsu: "Yuki-Chan, masa kau buat aku melukai Lucy, sih?! Itu tidak mungkin! Sangat tidak mungkin!"

Yuki: "maaf, nanti aku akan perbaiki lagi ceritanya " (-_-)

Happy: "tapi ini ceritanya pas Daimatou Enbu selesai kapan? Aku sedikit bingung ceritanya"

Natsu: "aku juga bingung!"

Yuki: "ini ceritanya kan sudah selesai melawa Guild Tartaros, dan mengembalikkan Guild Fairy Tail yang bubar, setelah 1 tahun kemudian kalian memenangkan Daimatou Enbu dan menjadi Guild terkuat pertama se-fiore. Tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang janggal dan melukai Lucy"

Natsu: *bingung* "masih tidak mengerti"

Happy: *mengangguk tanda mengerti* "jadi setelah semuanya kembali normal ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Guild, kan?"

Yuki: *senang* "ya, benar sekali! Happy ternyata pintar, ya!" *mengelus kepala Happy

Happy: *senang dan bangga* "Aye!"

Natsu: *pundung* "sebaiknya aku harus belajar lebih banyak lagi, aku seperti orang idiot kalau tidak mengerti tentang cerita"

Happy &amp; Yuki: *berusaha menceriakan Natsu* "j-jangan murung, Natsu"

Happy: "kita semua suka dengan Natsu apa adanya!"

Yuki: "Happy benar, makanya Natsu-nii jangan sedih"

Natsu:*terharu* "Arigatou, Minna…!"

Yuki: "dan akhir kata dari kami semua, terima kasih telah membaca dan tolong berikan advice dan riview!" *tersenyum*

Natsu: "tapi jangan **LUPAKAN** Fanfict-mu yang satu itu, Yuki-Chan"

Yuki: *lemas* "aye…"

Happy: "bye-bye!"

**Thanks for all reading this Fict, and please give us advice**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2: Different

Yuki: "Minna-san! Bertemu lagi dengan Yuki di Fict ini! Sudah memasuki chapter ke-2, lho! Tanpa terasa! Ini semua berkat dukungan Minna-san yang sudah berbaik hati membaca dan merivew fict Yuki, jika tidak mungkin Yuki tidak akan segera menyelesaikan ini Fict –nya. Dan terima kasih atas Review-an dari semua nya"

**Anonim**-san: Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca dan meriview Fict ini, semoga bisa Fict ke-2 ini mainstream juga, hahahaha :D.

**Momo Katsuhira-Chan: **Arigatou sudah menyempatlan diri untuk membaca dan merivew cerita ini. Dan terima kasih atas sarannya. Semoga Fict ini tidak berantakan kayak chapter 1 , ^-^

** .9****: **Ini udah dilanjut chapter-nya, hehehehe ;D. Enjoy, ya!

** : Makasih **udah baca ceritanya, nih udah chapter 2 ^-^. Enjoy in ya :D

**Eliz: **Makasih banget udah nunggui n ifct Yuki ^-^. Yuki senang banget kalau ada yang suka sama Fict Yuki. Tapi Yuki asa gak tega buat bikin Lucy jadi sengsara gitu, jadi akan yuki perbaiki sedikit sikap Fairy Tail pada Lucy. Tapi Lucy masih Yuki bikin sikap dingin sama Fairy Tail. Enjoy yah…. :D

_**History of Legend Battle Wars**_

_**Genre:**_

_**Adventure, Friendship, Romace, Hurt/Comfort, dll**_

_**Pair:**_

_**Lucy Heartfilia X Natsu Dragneel**_

_**Desclamier: Hiro Masashima**_

_**Warning:**_

_**OCC, Typo, alur kecepetan, dll**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

-Previous-

Saat itu Lucy dan yang lainnya masih belum tau apa yang melanda mereka,

sesuatu kekuatan yang sangat besar yang akan memusnakan mereka.

Kekuatan yang melebihi kekuatan Acnologia

-Acnologia site-

" 'Dia' sudah mulai bergerak, ya...? Lucy, kau dan teman-temanmu harus bersatu untuk mengalahkan 'dia', agar manusia dan maklukh hidup lainnya tidak binasa..."ujar Acnologia yang mengembangkan sayapnya dan terbang tinggi

-Story-

-Unknow Place-

Disebuah tempat yang sangat jauh dari kalangan penduduk, duduk sebuah gadis berambut coklat panjang dengan mata berwarna merah pekat seakan kau akan terhisap kedalam mata itu dengan darah segar mengalir.

Gadis itu memandang kearah langit biru yang membentang luas, dan ia pun tersenyum lebar keatas.

"Akan dimulai, huh…?"ujarnya dengan tersenyum lebar lalu berjalan menjauhi tempat itu.

-Hell Of Star Guild-

Suasana di Guild Hell of Star cukup meriah walau tidak banyak anggota Guild disana.

Juvia yang sedang membuat kue bersama Charle, Wendy dan Meredy didapur, Master Zeref yang sedang bercanda dengan Sting dan Gajeel, sedang Rogue yang mengobrol dengan Laxus dan Raijinshuu.

Sedangkan Inori dan Lucy hanya duduk dibangku tak mengatakan apapun. Lebih tepatnya, Lucy sedang membuat kelanjutan dari novelnya sedangkan Inori sedang memandang kearah langit tanpa bersuara.

Suasana yang meriah tak Inori perhatikan, bahkan Jellal yang baru pulang misi pun ia tak perhatikan, Jellal yang memperhatikan itu pun menepuk bahu Inori dengan pelan.

Inori sedikit tersentak karena tiba-tiba bahunya ditepuk, ia pun melihat Jellal dengan wajah kaget, Jellal yang menyadari itu hanya heran melihat sikap Inori.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Inori? Tidak biasanya kau melamun seperti itu"ujar Jellal pada Inori.

Inori hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang memandang langit saja"ujar Inori dengan pelan.

"Oh…"

Lalu Jellal pun meninggalkan Inori dan pergi kearah Zeref untuk melapor hasil misinya, Lucy yang berada dekat Inori hanya memerhatikan Inori saja tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

-At Fairy Tail Guild-

Suasana di Guild sudah kembali seperti semula, mereka bertarung, mengejek, mengerjakan misi mereka. Namun salah satu diantara mereka sang pembawa masalah Natsu Dragneel terkadang diam di meja paling sudut dan tidak ada yang berani menegurnya walau sang Titania sekalipun.

Mereka cukup mengerti jika Natsu sedikit berubah dari biasanya, dan juga mereka juga mengerti didalam hatinya terdapat penyesalan yang sangat besar karena sudah mengeluarkan dan menyakiti Nakamanya yang sangat berharga baginya.

Dan hari ini pun sang Salamander api itu duduk dimeja paling sudut dengan sebuah segelas coffe didepannya.

Ia terlihat merenungkan sesuatu, terlihat beberapa kali ia menghela nafas berat dan menunjukkan raut wajah yang sangat menyesal.

Happy sahabat sang Salamander pun tidak bisa berbuat apapun yang bisa menghilangkan rasa penyesalan dari sang Salamander.

"Natsu…"panggil Happy kepada Natsu.

Natsu hanya melirik Happy saja dengan tatapan dingin.

"ng?"

Hanya itu respon yang diberikan oleh Natsu keapda Happy, Happy pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat Natsu.

"Apa kau mau memancing bersamaku?"tanya Happy dengan sedikit ceria.

Namun nihil jawaban yang diberikan Natsu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Happy"ujar Natsu dengan dingin lalu menyeruput coffenya dengan pelan, dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

Happy yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menunduk saja.

"Aye, Gomenne, Natsu"ujarnya dengan sangat sedih lalu berjalan menjauhi Natsu.

Erza dan Gray pun menghampirinya lalu mengelus kepala Happy dengan pelan.

"Jangan bersedih, Happy. Kau tau, kan? Natsu butuh waktu untuk dirinya sendiri"ujar Erza sambiltersenyum kearah Happy.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia sendiri dulu. Kau ikut bersamaku saja di meja sana, aku akan mentraktirmu ikan"ujar Gray dengan tersenyum.

Happy hanya memandang mereka berdua lalu ia mengangguk dengan tersenyum.

"AYE!"

Disisi lain Natsu hanya memandang Happy dengan tatapan dingin, walau begitu ia tetap merasakan rasa menyesal sudah mengusir Happy tadi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri, tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

Natsu hanya menghela nafas saja, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Guild, anggota yang lain hanya diam saja tidak menahan Natsu, karena walaupun mereka menghentikan Natsu, ia tidak akan berhenti.

"Kita sudah sangat banyak melakukan kesalahan, ya…?"guman Erza dengan pelan.

Gray yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas saja.

"Tentu saja"guman Gray juga dengan pelan.

-Natsu P.O.V-

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan tempat tinggal Lucy dulu, setelah pengeluaran itu sudah 1 tahun yang lalu ia tidak menampakkan diri lagi.

Dan apartementnya pun sudah diisi oleh orang lain, bukan Lucy lagi.

Aku hanya memandang apartement yang ditinggali Lucy dulu, dimana tempatku dan Happy dan juga Lucy bercanda, merenung dan juga menghabiskan makanannya tanpa bilang-bilang padanya.

Hmm…

Mengingatnya membuatku merasa sangat senang, kupikir dia tidak akan pergi kemana pun tapi aku salah, ia pergi atau bisa dikatakan aku yang membuatnya pergi.

BRAKKK

Aku memukul tembok besar sampai terdapat retakan yang besar ditembok itu.

Sakit?

Ya, kalian benar.

Tapi rasa sakit ditanganku ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit Lucy pada saat aku mengeluarkannya dari Guild.

Aku pun menjambak rambutku dengan geram, dan membantingkannya ke tembok itu dengan keras.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kulakukan…?!"teriakku dengan geram.

Aku pun terduduk sambal bersandar di tembok itu, orang-orang yang melihatku hanya berjalan saja pura-pura tidak melihatku.

Aku pun memegang dadaku, dan aku tersenyum miris dengan tipis.

Apa ini rasanya kehilangan?

Ini lebih sakit dibanding Igneel pergi meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku.

Lucy, maafkan aku….

-Unknow Place-

"Ahhh… membosankan! Padahal aku sudah menunggu lama!"ujar seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang dan mata berwarna merah darah dengan wajah yang kesal.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak mengeluh! Lagi pula kau biasanya tidak mau berpartisipasi dalam hal ini!"ujar salah cowok berambut pirang dengan anting berwarna hijau.

Gadis berambut coklat digerai itu hanya menghela nafas saja.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian bersenan-senang tanpa mengajakku!"ujarnya dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Terserahlah, tapi kau harus ingat ini untuk 'Dia' "ujar sang cowok.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk saja dengan tersenyum lebar, lalu melangkah kearah 2 orang cewek dan 3 orang cowok yang menunggunya.

"It's Show Time!"serunya dengan senang.

-Natsu Site-

Natsu sedang berada di bangku taman Magnologia, ia hanya melihat anak-anak yang sedang bercanda ria disana, dan hari pun tanpa sadar sudah sore.

Natsu pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya bermaksud untuk pulang kerumah, ia tidak bisa membuat Happy cemas lebih dari ini.

BRYARR BRUUKAA DUAARRR

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan yang sangat besar ditengah-tengah kota, yang membuat semua orang panic dan berlari-lari berusaha menyelamatkan diri.

"KYAA!"

"A-APA ITU?!"

"A-ADA APA INI?!"

Begitulah teriakan dan histeris warga yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri.

BYAARRR DUARRR BRAAKKK

Natsu dengan sigap menyelematkan seorang gadis kecil yang hampir saja terkena reruntuhan bangunan, Natsu sangat terkejut melihat sekelilingnya.

Hanya dalam beberapa menit, kota yang tadinya masih utuh dan stabil sudah setengahnya hancur.

"NATSU! APA YANG TERJADI?"seru Erza yang sedang berlari mendekati Natsu.

Wajahnya sangat kaget melihat pemandangan yang sangat kacau, bangunan terbakar, orang-orang terluka dan juga bangunan yang rusak dan akan jatuh.

"K-kenapa ini bisa…?"bahkan Erza tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Minna! Cepat ungsikan semua warga!"seru Erza kepada Mage yang lainnya.

Lalu member Fairy Tail pun langsung dengan cepat mengungsikan warga yang sudah panic disana, mereka memasang sebuah Magic agar reruntuhan tidak mengenai mereka.

"Levy, kau sudah selesai memasangkan Magic-nya?"ujar Erza pada Levy.

Levy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak bisa menggunakan dan menyelesaikan rune magic dengan cepat. Jika saja ada Freed, pasti akan lebih mudah.

Tapi bukan saatnya untuk bergantung pada orang lain karena orang lain sekarang bergantung padamu.

"Tunggu sebentar, Erza! Beri aku 5 menit!"ujar Levy dengan keras dan berusaha mempercepat magic-nya.

Setelah 5 menit akhirnya ia pun menyelesaikan magic-nya, warga pun bisa menyelematkan diri ke Guild Fairy Tail yang sudah dilengkapi dengan sihir pertahanan, namun Levy yang sepertinya sangat memaksakan diri jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

"Levy!"

Untungnya Jet dan Droy yang berada dekat dengannya dengan cepat menangkapnya sebelum ia terjatuh menyentuh tanah.

"Ukkhh…"ringis Levy yang sepertinya kelelahan setelah menyelesaikan rune magicnya.

"Bawa Levy kedalam Guild! Natsu, kau juga bantu aku mengungsikan warga!"seru Erza kepada Natsu sambil berlari mengungsikan para warga.

Natsu yang tersadar pun langsung dengan cepat berlari mengungsikan warga, Gray pun dengan cepat mengungsikan warga yang masih ada didalam bangunan dan Happy pun mengungsikan anak-anak yang masih berada di dalam bangunan.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang berbuat sekeji ini!?"geram Erza.

Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia sedang marah dan kesal melihat pemandangan yang sangat menyesakan.

Disebuah salah satu bangunan gadis berambut coklat dengan bermata merah itu tertawa dengan senang.

"HAHAHAA! Lihat mereka?! Mereka sama sekali tidak berbeda dari tikus yang ketakutan! HAHAHA!"tawa keras dari gadis berambut coklat itu.

"sudah hentikan tawamu itu, Alice. Kau membuat telingaku sakit!"kesal seorang gadis berambut merah bernama Karin.

"Apa maksudmu, huh? Karin?!"ujar gadis yang bernama Alice itu kepada Karin.

"Sudah kubilang kan?! kau membuat telingaku sakit! Apa kau tuli?!"ujar Karin dengan kesal juga.

"Sudah, sudah! Kalian jangan bertengkar!"lerai seorang cowok berambut pirang dengan bermata hijau yang diketahui bernama Rei.

"Jangan menghalangiku, Rei!"seru keduanya.

"Sudahlah, Karin-san, Alice-san, kita sedang dalam misi sekarang. Kalau bisa kalian nanti bisa lanjutkan jika kita sudah selesai"ujar gadis berambut merah muda yang bergelombang dengan sopan.

"Hmmm… baiklah, karena Haruka yang mengatakan itu apa boleh buat, kita lanjutkan ini nanti, gadis kacamata!"ujar Alice sambal menunjukkan jarinya kearah Karin.

Karin pun membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Aku juga tau itu, gadis aneh!"ujar Karin dengan sama kesalnya.

"Aku tidak aneh!"ujar Alice kesal.

Sedangkan Rei, Kazuki, Haruka dan juga Alex hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka dengan pasrah saja.

"Hah… kalau begini sih membosankan… apa tidak ada yang menarik gitu?"ujar Alice dengan tatapan bosan.

"Hmmm.. 'Dia' bilang kita hanya menghancurkan kota saja untuk mencari 'gadis' itu"ujar Rei.

"Kenapa tidak kau bawa saja saat kau pertama kali menemukannya? Kan tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini!"ujar Alice pada Rei.

Karin pun mengangguk setuju.

"Aku setuju dengan Alice, kenapa kau tidak membawanya saja dulu?"ujar Karin.

Rei yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas saja lalu memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang sedikit kesal tapi pasrah.

"Kalian mudah sekali mengatakannya, aku kan waktu itu belum tau kalau akan disuruh membawa 'gadis' itu"ujar Rei dengan sedikit kesal pada Alice dan Karin.

Sedangkan Alice dan Karin hanya saling pandang dan melihat pemandangan kota yang sudah setengahnya hancur.

"Hmm… jadi kita hanya perlu membawa gadis itu saja, kan? memangnya untuk apa?"tanya Alice heran.

Rei hanya berpikir sebentar, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau. 'Dia' hanya bilang bawakan gadis itu saja"ujar Rei.

Karin dan Alice hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban dari Rei.

"Dasar tidak berguna"hina mereka berdua untuk Rei.

"HEI!"kesal Rei

"Maa… maa… yang penting sekarang kita cari saja dulu gadis itu dikota ini"ujar Haruka mencoba meredamkan kekesalan Rei.

Alice dan Karin dan juga yang lainnya pun bersiap-siap untuk turun kedalam kota yang sudah hancur itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo!"seru Alice dan Karin lalu turun kedalam kota.

Sedangkan Haruka hanya tersenyum dan Rei, Kazuki, dan Alex hanya menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Hanya Haruka saja yang masih normal diantara mereka berdua"ujar Rei dengan menghela nafas, sedangkan Kazuki dan Alex hanya mengangguk saja menandakan mereka setuju dengan pendapat Rei.

-Natsu site-

Natsu dan member yang lainnya sekarang sudah berada didalam Guild, dan member yang lainnya sangat sibuk untuk membantu warga yang sedang terluka, mereka mengobati mereka sendiri dan juga semua yang lainnya.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang melakukan ini dan apa tujuannya?"tanya Erza dengan raut wajah yang heran dan bingung.

Master Makarov dan beberapa mage yang lainnya pun merenungkan siapa yang melakukan ini.

"Apakah ini jangan-jangan ulah dari Lucy? Karena ia dendam pada kita semua dan membalaskannya pada warga dikota?"ujar salah satu member.

Natsu yang mendengar itu langsung terkejut dan hampir saja ia membakar orang yang mengatakan itu sebelum dihentikan oleh Erza.

"Erza…"

"Mungkin saja itu benar"ujar Erza dengan tenang.

Natsu yang mendengar itu hanya kesal dan berusaha melawan namun…

"Tapi, sebenci-bencinya Lucy pada kita semua, aku tidak akan pernah berpikir kalau Lucy yang melakukan ini semua"ujar Erza dengan tegas.

Orang itu hanya mengangguk mengerti dan meminta maaf karena sudah mengatakan hal yang membuat mereka tersinggung.

"Erza…"panggil Natsu pelan.

"Tenang saja. Aku yakin bukan Lucy yang menyebabkan ini terjadi"ujar Erza pada Natsu.

Natsu yang mendengar itu pun hanya tersenyum saja dan mengangguk pelan.

-Alice dan Karin Site-

"Kau sudah menemukannya?"tanya Karin pada Alice.

"Tidak, tapi lihat! Aku menemukan boneka kelinci ini!"ujar Alice dengan bangga dan senang sambil menunjukkan boneka kelinci berwarna coklat.

"Itu kan sudah kotor, kau buang saja!"protes Karin.

"Enak saja! Tidak mau! Aku akan menyimpannya!"tolak Alice kesal.

"Kau…!"geram Karin.

Karin pun akhirnya mengalah sambil menghela nafas

"Baiklah, terserahmu. Tapi kau harus membersihkannya dulu! Mengerti?!"ujar Karin.

Alice yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dengan senang.

"Un! Aku akan membersihkannya, Arigatou, Karin!"ujar Alice dengan senang.

Sedangkan Karin hanya tersenyum tipis saja, tanpa sadar ia melihat sebuah cahaya yang berada didekat dengan reruntuhan.

Ternyata itu adalah sebuah kunci yang mungkin terjatuh saat warga berlari menyelamatkan diri.

"Kunci apa ini?"guman Karin heran.

"OY, Karin! Ayo pulang! 'gadis' itu tidak ada disini!"ujar Alice dari kejauhan.

"YA, sebentar!"seru Karin lalu mengambil kunci itu dan berlari kearah mereka.

Rei, Kazuki, Alex, Haruka, Alice, dan Karin pun berkumpul.

"Karena gadis itu tidak ada disini kita sudahi saja. Kita akan pergi ke kota selanjutnya. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau bawa itu Alice?"tanya Rei yang menyadari sesuatu yang dibawa Alice.

"Ini? Ini boneka yang kutemukan tadi, aku akan menyimpannya"ujar Alice dengan senang.

"Hmmm… ya, sudah. Tapi kau harus membersihkannya, ya! Jika tidak aku akan membuangnya"ujar Rei pada Alice.

Sedangkan Alice hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Lalu mereka pun langsung pergi meninggalkan kota itu dengan cepat.

Seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian kehancuran kota Magnologia, berita itu sangat cepat menyebar sampai Guild Hell of Star pun mengetahuinya.

"Tidak kusangka, Kota Magnologia benar-benar hancur seperti itu"ujar Lucy yang membaca majalah penyihir dengan label besar "Kehancuran Kota Magnologia".

Member Hell of Star yang lainnya pun sangat kaget saat mengetahui bahwa kota Magnologia sudah hancur hanya dalam 1 hari.

"Bagaimana keadaan warga yang ada disana?"tanya Juvia pada Lucy.

"Kudengar mage Fairy Tail berhasil mengungsikan warga dan oleh karena itu tidak ada warga yang kehilangan nyawanya"ujar Lucy sambil membaca artikelnya.

"Mage Fairy Tail, huh…"guman Wendy pelan.

Lalu Zeref pun segera pergi dari sana.

"Kau mau kemana Zeref?"tanya Lucy heran.

"Bertemu Mavis"ujar Zeref.

Lucy yang mendengar itu hanya mengangkat alisnya sebelah menandakan ia heran.

"Menemui Shoudai? Untuk apa?"tanya Lucy heran.

Zeref bukannya menjawab hanya tersenyum kearah mereka semua lalu berjalan pergi tak mengatakan apapun.

"Sebenarnya Zeref-san untuk apa menemui Shoudai, ya?"tanya Wendy dengan heran.

"Kurasa ia bermaksud menanyakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di kota Magnologia, mungkin saja saat kejadian itu Shoudai ada disana. Karena Shoudai hampir setiap hari berada disana"ujar Juvia pada Wendy.

"Hmm…" Wendy mengangguk seakan mengerti.

"Tapi, aku penasaran. Sebenarnya siapa yang membuat kota itu hancur dan untuk apa mereka melakukannya? Jika mereka membenci salah satu Guild yang berada disana tidak mungkin mereka melibatkan warga disana juga"ujar Lucy dengan berpikir.

"Berarti yang paling masuk akal adalah, mereka mencari sesuatu yang sangat berharga sampai-sampai mereka tidak memperdulikan nyawa orang lain"ujar Sting yang berspekulasi.

"Itu ada benarnya. Dan juga akhir-akhir ini aku sering mendengar sekelompok orang yang mencari sesuatu bahkan mereka dengan tega membiarkan kota hancur terbakar"ujar Rogue.

"Sekelompok orang?"tanya mereka.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku dan Jellal mencari informasi ini diam-diam karena merasakan ada hal yang aneh. Dan aku menemukan informasi tentang mereka"ujar Rogue.

"Katakan siapa mereka"ujar Lucy pada Rogue.

"Mereka menamakan diri mereka adalah "Black Magic" yang mencari sesuatu yang belum kuketahui, tapi yang pasti mereka tidak akan peduli tentang nyawa orang lain saat mencari sesuatu itu"ujar Rogue.

"Black Magic… itu artinya kan sihir hitam. Apa ada kaitannya dengan Zeref-san?"tanya Wendy heran.

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin kalau itu berkaitan dengan Zeref atau tidak, karena setauku mereka bukan melakukan itu bukan atas nama "Zeref" melainkan codename "Dia", sampai saat ini aku tidak mengetahui siapa sebenarnya "Dia" yang mereka maksudkan"ujar Rogue menjelaskan.

"Codename: "Dia" huh… agak menyusahkan jika kita belum tau pasti siapa mereka dengan jelas"ujar Lucy yang berpikir.

"Tapi membuat banyak kota dan tanpa ada rasa bersalah menghilangkan nyawa orang lain itu adalah dosa yang sangat besar, kita harus cepat menghentikannya!"ujar Minerva.

"Minerva benar! Kita tidak mungkin diam saja jika kita sudah tau mereka melakukan hal yang sangat berbahaya"ujar Yukino.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa bergerak dengan gegabah, apalagi kita belum tau banyak informasi tentang mereka"ujar Lucy.

"Kalau tentang informasi biodata mereka aku tau"ujar Rogue.

"Eh…? Kau tau?"tanya Lucy pada Rogue.

"Ya, anggota mereka terdiri dari 6 orang, 3 orang cewek 3 orang cowok. Nama mereka adalah Alice, Haruka, Karin, Alex, Rei dan Kazuki"ujar Rogue.

"Alice, Haruka, Karin, Alex, Rei dan Kazuki, huh…?"guman Lucy pelan.

"Apa kau tau kemampuan sihir mereka?"tanya Minerva pada Rogue.

"Yang kutau hanya 1 magic saja"ujar Rogue.

"Apa itu?"tanya Lucy heran.

"Mereka semua memakai Blade Magic"ujar Rogue.

"Blade Magic, sama sepertiku, ya…"ujar Meredy.

Rogue hanya mengangguk

"Informasi yang kutau hanya sampai itu, dan kudengar setelah kota Magnologia mereka berusaha mencari Sesuatu itu disuatu kota"ujar Rogue.

"Dengan kata lain kita tidak punya waktu banyak untuk mencari informasi tentang kemampuan mereka ataupun tentang tujuan mereka"ujar Lucy.

"Bagaimana? Kita harus memberitaukan Zeref dulu sebelum bergerak"ujar Sting.

"Tunggu saja sampai Zeref kembali"ujar Gajeel yang sedang memakan besi disana.

"Tapi bukannya itu akan memakan waktu?"tanya Wendy.

"Tenang saja. Ia akan kembali nanti sore, sampai saat itu tiba kenapa kalian tidak langsung bergegas mencari informasi lagi tentang mereka?"ujar Gajeel dengan santai sambil menyantap makanannya.

"Benar juga, baiklah! Rogue, Jellal! Karena kalian yang paling mengerti tentang kelompok ini aku minta kalian mencari informasi tentang tujuan mereka! Juvia, Meredy, Kalian pergi untuk mencari informasi dimana lokasi selanjutnya mereka akan bergerak! Minerva, Yukino, kalian pergi membeli bahan-bahan perlengkapan obat untuk berjaga-jaga! Sisanya akan menunggu disini sampai Zeref kembali!"perintah Lucy.

Lalu setelah itu mereka langsung pergi dengan cepat melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Lucy kepada mereka.

"Oi, Lucy"panggil Gajeel

"ng?"

"Kau sebenarnya khawatir dengan Fairy Tail, kan?"tanya Gajeel pada Lucy.

Lucy yang mendengar itu awalnya kaget namun setelah beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali tenang.

"Apa maksudmu itu? Aku tidak mengerti! Jangan bingungkan aku dengan pertanyaan bodohmu itu!"ujar Lucy dengan wajah kesal lalu berjalan kearah perpustakaan yang berada dibawah tanah.

Wendy hanya dia saja dengan raut wajah yang khawatir terhadap Lucy, Gajeel pun menyadari tatapan Wendy yang khawatir pun dengan santai mengatakan.

"Kau tenang saja, dia akan baik-baik saja"ujar Gajeel dengan santai.

"Tenang saja, Wendy. Aku yakin Lucy pasti bisa menjalankan semaunya dengan lancar"ujar Sting dengan tersenyum Kearah Wendy.

Wendy yang mendengar itu pun menjadi lega dan tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Ya, kalian benar! Lucy-san pasti baik-baik saja!"seru Wendy dengan tersenyum.

"Memang benar, ngomong-ngomong kemana Snow dan Star? Aku tidak melihat mereka dari tadi"ujar Charle.

"Lho?"

"Dia tadi ikut bersama Lucy ke perpustakaan"ujar Gajeel dengan santai.

-Lucy P.O.V-

Aku hanya melangkahkan kakiku ke arah perpustakaan, berharap aku menemukan sesuatu tentang siapa yang mereka sebut 'Dia' itu.

"Nee, Lucy. Sebenarnya 'Natsu' yang kau benci itu siapa? Sejak kau memungut kami berdua, aku dan Star sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa Natsu itu"ujar Snow yang heran kepadaku.

Aku yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam saja, memang benar yang dikatakan mereka, sejak aku menemukan mereka aku sama sekali tidak pernah membicarakan tentang masa laluku sama sekali, menyebut nama 'Natsu' dihadapan mereka.

"Lucy?"

"Natsu itu… hmmm… ya, bisa dibilang adalah penyelamat hidupku"ujarku yang tanpa sadar mengatakan itu.

"Penyelamat hidup?"

"Orang yang mengeluarkanku dari dunia yang penuh kesepian menjadi dunia yang penuh petualangan. Dia yang mengajariku bahwa 'teman' adalah hal yang sangat berharga"ujarku lagi.

Snow dan Star yang mendengar penjelasanku menjadi bingung.

"Lalu, kenapa kau sekarang membencinya? Dari ucapanmu itu terlihat dia orang yang baik"ujar Snow heran.

Aku terdiam sebentar, lalu menundukkan kepalaku.

"Memang dia sangat baik, terlalu baik malah. Tapi aku dikhianati"ujarku dengan pelan.

"Dikhianati itu… selingkuh?"tanya Star yang bingung.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dengan pelan.

"Tidak, aku dan dia tidak mempunyai hubungan seperti itu, tapi jika aku jujur mungkin aku akan sangat senang jika aku memiliki hubungan dengannya, tapi tidak… karena…"kalimatku terhenti seketika.

Entah kenapa aku tidak mau melanjutkan kalimat yang sangat menusuk hatiku, menusuk semua diriku.

Dia yang tersenyum padaku, marah padaku, melindungku, dan berkata akan selalu menjagaku…

Pembohong…

Setiap kali aku memikirkannya, semakin banyak aku mengatakannya pembohong…

"Lucy?"

"… Dia orang yang membuatku membenci diriku yang lama"ujarku dengan pelan.

Terlihat mereka yang mendengar itu hanya kaget tapi setelah beberapa saat kemudian kembali tenang.

"Membuat diri sendiri menjadi benci, huh…?"guman Snow dengan pelan.

"Tapi kan Lucy bukan orang yang seperti itu. Aku mungkin tidak tau seperti apa masa lalu Lucy, tapi saat pertama kali kami berdua bertemu denganmu, aku berpikir 'dia orang yang sangat baik'. Makanya saat kau mengundang kami ikut bersamamu tanpa ragu kami menyetujuinya!"ujar Star padaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis saja pada mereka, dan aku pun mendekati mereka.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa kalian bisa berpikir seperti padaku waktu pertama kali, tapi setelah kalian mengatakan itu padaku, itu membuatku senang"ujarku dengan tersenyum.

Star dan Snow yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum padaku, lalu Snow maju melangkah mendekat kearahku.

"Lucy, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada masa lalumu, tapi yang kutau Lucy adalah gadis yang baik. Walaupun apapun yang terjadi itu tidak akan berubah walau kau bermaksud untuk membuangnya"ujar Snow padaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum kepada mereka lalu memeluk mereka dengan erat. Entah kenapa aku bisa menceritakan kepada mereka dengan perasaan yang lega.

"Arigatou, Snow, Star"

-Zeref site-

Aku berjalan kearah pulau yang terdapat pohon yang sangat besar, dimana aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Dan aku melihat sesosok yang sedang menungguku disana.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Zeref"ujarnya dengan tersenyum padaku.

-Unknow Place-

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin menanyakan ini"ujar Alice dengan tatapan yang sangat penasaran sambil menggendong boneka kelinci berwarna coklat.

"Tanya apa?"ujar Rei.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tau siapa 'gadis' yang dimaksudkan oleh Rei ini"ujar Alice.

"Sebenarnya aku juga akan bertanya itu padamu Rei. Karena walaupun kita mencari 'gadis' itu, tapi jika kita tidak tau siapa yang dimaksudkan olehmu itu walaupun kita mencarinya tidak akan ketemu"ujar Karin pada Rei.

"Hmm… aku hanya pernah bertemu dengannya satu kali 7 tahun yang lalu, dan aku tidak tau dia seperti apa sekarang sebelum aku melihat foto yang diberikan 'Dia' kepadaku. Kalian lihat saja sendiri"ujar Rei dengan melemparkan sebuah foto kearah Alice dkk.

"Gadis ini…?"tanya Karin sambil melihat gadis yang berada difotonya itu.

"Hee…. Gadis ini mungkin cocok jika digolongkan dengan Haruka"ujar Alice.

Haruka yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kearah Alice tapi dibalik senyumannya itu terasa aura yang sangat pekat.

"Alice, apa maksudmu?"ujarnya sambil tersenyum dengan aura yang pekat itu.

Alice yang mendengar itu hanya sweatdrop saja lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"T-tidak ada maksud apapun, kok"ujarnya sedikit ketakutan karena aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Haruka.

"Lagipula kenapa 'Dia' tiba-tiba menginginkan gadis ini? Gadis ini sepertinya cuman Mage biasa"ujar Karin dengan heran.

"Hmmm… benar juga yang dikatakan oleh Karin. Lagipula Rei, kau pernah bertemu dengannya kan? bagaimana menurutmu dia?"tanya Kazuki pada Rei.

Rei yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam sambil berpikir.

"Bagaimana menurutku, ya…? Ya, bisa dibilang dia gadis yang biasa saja. Lagi pula aku bertemu dengannya itu 7-8 tahun yang lalu, aku mana tau sikapnya yang dulu dan sekarang itu sama atau tidak"ujar Rei sambil berpikir.

"Tapi aku bingung deh.. Sebenarnya kau bertemu gadis ini dimana?"tanya Alice dengan heran pada Rei.

"Ehhh…? Aku bertemu dengannya…"

-Zeref and Mavis site-

"Lama tidak bertemu ya, Mavis"ujar Zeref dengan tersenyum.

"Ya, setelah GMG setahun yang lalu, ya"ujar Mavis pada Zeref.

Lalu Mavis mendekat kearah Zeref.

"Kau datang kemari itu kau akan menanyakan 'Kehancuran kota Magnologia'?"tebak Mavis pada Zeref.

Zeref hanya tersenyum saja.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti bisa menebaknya. Dan benar, aku datang kesini untuk bertanya akan hal itu"ujar Zeref pada Mavis.

Mavis hanya mengangguk seakan mengerti.

"Hmm… yang kutau itu 1 minggu yang lalu, aku merasakan aura dan sihir yang sangat berbahaya di kota Magnologia. Entah apa yang terjadi aku tidak tau, tapi karena aku penasaran aku bermaksud untuk memeriksanya. Dan saat itu aku melihat 6 orang yang sedang mencari sesuatu ditengah kota yang hancur itu"ujar Mavis.

"Sekelompok orang…? Sesuatu…?"tanya Zeref tidak mengerti.

Mavis hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Aku tak tau apa yang mereka cari, tapi aku merasakan sihir yang sangat berbahaya pada mereka, aku mencoba mendekati mereka, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa. Aku seperti terikat akan sesuatu dan mengatakan aku tidak bisa kesana"ujar Mavis.

"Ini hanya hipotesisku saja, apa mereka 3 orang cewek dan 3 orang cowok?"ujar Zeref.

Mavis yang mendengar itu hanya kaget dan balik memandang Zeref.

"Kau kenal mereka?"tanya Mavis pada Zeref.

Sedangkan Zeref hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenal mereka. Tapi aku menerima informasi dari member Guildku yang mencari informasi tentang mereka. Dan dia memberitau informasi itu padaku"ujar Zeref.

"Hmm… tapi memang benar katamu, mereka 3 cewek dan 3 cowok. Tapi setelah sepertinya mereka tidak menemukan apa yang mereka cari itu mereka memutuskan untuk menyelesaikannya dan bermaksud untuk mencarinya di kota lain"ujar Mavis.

"Kota lain, huh…? Apa kau tau kemana mereka akan pergi?"tanya Zeref pada Mavis.

Mavis hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak tau mereka akan mencarinya dimana, karena mereka tidak menyebutkannya"ujar Mavis.

Zeref hanya terdiam sambil berpikir.

"Begitu, ya… baiklah, aku akan kembali sekarang"ujar Zeref.

"Zeref, tunggu!"seru Mavis.

Zeref yang awalnya ingin melangkah menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik memandang Mavis dengan wajah heran.

"Ng? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"tanya Zeref heran kepada Mavis.

"Sebenarnya…."ujar Mavis dengan mengatakan sesuatu kepada Zeref.

Zeref yang mendengar itu hanya membulatkan matanya dengan kaget, ia tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Mavis tadi.

"T-tidak mungkin, 'Dia' mencari 'Gadis' itu?!"ujar Zeref dengan tidak percaya.

"Tenang dulu, Zeref. Ini hanya hipotesisku saja, aku belum yakin apa mereka benar-benar mencari 'Gadis' yang ada di Guild-mu itu"ujar Mavis pada Zeref.

"Seandainya pun itu benar, untuk apa mereka mencarinya?"tanya Zeref.

"Entahlah, karena waktu itu aku mendengar salah seorang anggota mereka itu pernah bertemu dengannya dulu dan aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa member Guild-mu yang dicari oleh mereka"ujar Mavis.

"Cth! Aku tidak menyadarinya!"ujar Zeref dengan wajah yang kesal.

"Sebaiknya kau memikirkan untuk melindungi member-mu, jika benar mereka akan mencari 'Gadis' yang kuberitau itu"ujar Mavis.

"Yeah, sepertinya aku juga harus segera bergerak. Kemungkinan member yang lain pun berpikiran untuk bergerak menghabisi kelompok itu"ujar Zeref dengan membelakangi Mavis.

"Tapi, terima kasih kau sudah memberitauku, Mavis"ujar Zeref dengan tersenyum kearah Mavis.

Mavis yang mendengar itu hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum kearah Zeref.

"Tidak, aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Karena kau sudah merelakan dirimu untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang walau kau harus menderita selama 400 tahun lebih, Zeref"ujar Mavis dengan tersenyum kearah Zeref.

Zeref hanya tersenyum tipis saja lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan pulau itu.

"Semoga perkiraanku tentang 'Gadis' itu salah, jika benar itu akan…."

-Unknow Place-

"Hee… kau bertemu dengannya disana. Tidak disangka"ujar Alice dengan wajah yang membosankan.

"Ya, seperti itulah. Lagi pula aku cuman bertemu dengannya sehari saja. Saat aku kembali untuk bertemu dengannya lagi ia sudah tidak ada"ujar Rei menjelaskan.

Alex yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan Rei angkat bicara.

"Rei, jangan-jangan gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamamu itu adalah… dia?"tanya Alex dengan wajah yang sedikit penasaran kearah Rei.

Rei yang mendengar itu hanya kaget lalu tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi merah.

"Hmmm…. Tepat sasaran, huh…?"ujar Alex dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ehh…? Serius…? Tapi kan kita disuruh menemukan 'Gadis' itu untuk 'Dia', apa kau benar-benar akan merelakannya?"tanya Kazuki pada Rei.

Rei yang tadi sedikit shock itu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan panic.

"T-tunggu dulu! Kalian ini bicara apa, sih?! Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya?! Yah.. walau kuakui dia itu memang manis! Tapi, hey! Itu tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya dalam sehari, kan?"ujar Rei dengan panic pada Alice dkk.

Alice dan yang lainnya yang mendengar penjelasan atau yang terdengar oleh mereka adalah alasan yang sangat dipaksakan hanya memasang poker face kearah Rei.

"Aku tau Rei itu bodoh tapi aku tidak menyangka tingkat kebodohannya itu sampai separah itu"komentar Karin dengan sangat pedas sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Hah… aku jadi sedikit kasihan pada 'Gadis' itu"komentar Alice yang kecewa juga.

Rei yang melihat itu hanya kesal saja.

"Kalian kenapa selalu menjahatiku, sih?!" teriaknya dengan keras.

Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan menghela nafas dan menutup telinga mereka.

-Back Fairy Tail Guild-

Sudah 1 minggu sejak kehancuran kota Magnologia, para mage Fairy Tail dan Mage yang berada di Magnologia juga sedang membantu untuk membereskan puing-puing reruntuhan akibat kehancuran itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa mereka sampai melakukan ini pada kota ini"ujar Erza dengan heran sambil berpikir.

"Erza, apa kau sudah tau siapa yang menjadi pelakunya?"tanya seseorang pada Erza.

"Master!"seru Erza yang menyadari keberadaan sang Sandaime a.k.a Makarov Dreyar.

Sang Sandaime pun berjalan mendekat kearah Erza.

"Maafkan aku, Master. Tapi aku belum menemukan siapa yang menjadi dalang semua ini"ujar Erza dengan raut wajah yang menyesal.

Sang sandaime pun menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana dengan Natsu?"tanya Makarov pada Erza.

Erza yang mendengar itu langsung berubah raut wajahnya.

"Itu…"

"Buruk, huh?"tebak Makarov.

Erza hanya mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Ya, entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang aku tidak tau, tapi seperti kata Master, keadaanya buruk"ujar Erza.

"Kemungkinan besar ia sedang menyesali perbuatannya pada Lucy. Lalu Gray bagaimana?"tanya Makarov.

"Gray keadaanya sama seperti Natsu, namun ia masih bisa mengalihkannya untuk membantu warga"ujar Erza pada Makarov.

"Fuh… ini lebih mengerikan daripada yang kubayangkan"ujar Makarov.

Hening sesaat diantara mereka, lalu Erza pun menghela nafas seperti mempersiapkan diri untuk memberitau sesuatu.

"Master, sebenarnya saat aku pulang dari misi aku mendengar rumor yang sangat mengganggu pikiranku"ujar Erza pada Makarov.

"Rumor yang aneh? Apa itu?"tanya Makarov.

"Sebenarnya…"ujar Erza yang menjelaskan tentang rumor yang mengganggu pikirannya selama beberapa hari ini kepada Sang Sandaime.

"Black Magic?"ulang Makarov dengan terkejut.

Erza hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Ya, itu benar"kata Erza.

"Tapi, bukannya Zeref sudah tidak berbahaya lagi?"ujar Makarov sambil berpikir.

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir seperti itu tapi setelah aku mencari tau lebih dalam lagi, mereka tidak bergerak atas nama 'Zeref' namun atas nama codename: 'Dia'ujar Erza.

"Dia? Siapa sebenarnya 'Dia' itu?"tanya Makarov.

Erza hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku belum tau siapa indetitas 'Dia' yang mereka maksudkan, karena tidak ada petunjuk ataupun mereka tidak pernah menyebutkan nama 'Dia' sama sekali"ujar Erza.

"Hmm… tapi walaupun begitu, infomasi ini bisa berguna. Jadi dengan kata lain yang menghancurkan kota ini kemungkinan besar adalah sekelompok orang yang menyebut mereka "Black Magic" itu"ujar Makarov.

-Natsu P.O.V-

"Hah…"

Aku hanya menghela nafas saja, entah mengapa aku tidak ingin melakukan apapun.

"Natsu, Daijoubu?"tanya Happy dengan khawatir.

Aku hanya melihat Happy yang terlihat sangat khawatir, perasaan khawatirnya itu tidak disembunyikannya dan itu malah membuatku semakin bersalah.

Tidak, bukan kali ini aku melihatnya dengan khawatir seperti itu.

Sejak kejadian itu ia selalu mengkhawatirkanku, bahkan pergi mengambil misi untukku.

"Daijoubu yo, Happy. Jangan khawatir! Aku tidak apa-apa"ujarku dengan tersenyum.

"Tapi kau tidak kelihatan seperti baik-baik saja"ujar Happy yang masih dengan raut wajah khawatirnya.

Aku hanya mengelus kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Daijoubu, Daijoubu. Baiklah! Ayo kita bantu yang lainnya!"ujarku dengan semangat.

Happy terlihat masih khawatir padaku, tapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"AYE!"

Aku dan Happy pun segera bergegas kearah balai kota untuk membantu yang lainnya menyingkirkan puing-puing reruntuhan yang masih tertinggal karena ledakan seminggu yang lalu.

Diperjalan aku melihat banyak sekali para mage yang membantu, bukan Mage Fairy Tail saja tapi Mage yang berada di kota Magnologia pun juga ikut membantu menyingkirkan puing-puing reruntuhan.

"Ahh… Natsu, lihat! Gadis itu kenapa ada disana?"tanya Happy padaku sambil menunjukkan seorang gadis berambut pink merah muda yang sedang berdiri menatap reruntuhan.

"Benar juga, ya. Apa dia warga yang terkena musibah juga?"tanyaku heran.

"Kenapa kita tidak menyapanya saja?"tanya Happy padaku.

"Heh, ide bagus, Happy"

Lalu aku pun mendekati gadis itu, sepertinya gadis itu menyadari kehadiranku dan berbalik melihatku.

Gadis yang memakai Mini-Dress berwarna pink dengan pita disampingnya.

"Yo, kau sedang ngapain disana?"tanyaku padanya.

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku melainkan hanya memandangku dengan wajah yang datar.

"E-Etoo…"

"Watashi ni nanika you?"tanyanya dengan heran padaku.

Aku hanya melihatnya saja, dia menanyakan pertanyaan dengan wajah datar seperti itu padaku membuatku menjadi tidak begitu nyaman.

"Ahh… Ettoo… kau warga disini juga?"tanyaku padanya.

Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Lalu kau kenapa ada disini? Apa keluargamu warga sini?"tanyaku lagi.

Tapi dia tetap menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau ada disini?"tanyaku dengan heran.

Dia hanya diam lalu menunjukkan sebuah patung malaikat kecil yang sedang tertawa.

"Aku datang kesini karena ingin melihat malaikat itu"ujarnya dengan pelan.

Aku hanya memiringkan kepalaku sedikit, bertanda aku heran dengan jawabannya.

"Kenapa?"tanyaku padanya.

Tapi dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan itu kuanggap kalau dia tidak ingin membicarakannya.

"…Cantik…"

"Hee…? Gomen, aku tidak dengar"ujarku yang tidak mendengar jawabannya.

"Malaikat itu sangat cantik"ujarnya dengan pelan.

Aku yang mendengar itu hanya memandang malaikat kecil itu, memang kuakui itu bagus, tapi cantik? Aku tidak tau apa itu benar-benar cantik atau tidak.

"Sou ka…"

Lalu dia pun tiba-tiba berjalan pergi menjauhiku dan Happy.

"Ch-chotto! Kau mau kemana?"tanyaku padanya.

Dia berhenti dan memandangku dengan tatapan wajah yang datar ia mengatakan.

"Pulang"ujarnya dengan singkat lalu berjalan kembali meninggalkanku dan Happy dengan tatapan heran.

Yah… dia memang aneh, seperti dia.

Ukhhh…

Aku mengingatnya lagi. Sudah kebiasaanku bersamanya sih, keanehannya juga sangat membuatku terhibur.

Tapi kalau aku mengingatnya itu membuatku sangat menyesal lagi.

"Daijoubu, Natsu?"tanya Happy padaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum.

"Daijoubu, Happy! Nah, ayo kita membantu yang lainnya untuk menyingkirkan puing-puing yang berserakan disana!"ujarku dengan semangat.

"AYE SIR!"

-Normal P.O.V-

Inori yang sedang berjalan tak jauh dari mereka tiba-tiba berhenti dengan raut wajah yang bisa dikatakan terkejut.

Lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap tubuh Natsu bersama Happy melangkah kearah yang berlawanan sambil terdengar candaan dan tawa dari mereka.

Inori yang melihatnya hanya terkejut dan menggenggam tangannya didepan dada, dengan raut wajah yang sedikit menunjukkan terkejut ia masih memandangi lelaki itu sambil bergetar.

"….Nat…su…?"

-To be Contiune-

Yuki: "Gimana ceritanya? Seru gak? Menghibur gak? Semoga aja menghibur, Yuki masih harus bisa belajar buat cerita adventure-nya. Walau Yuki sedikit kasihan sama sikapnya Lucy yang dingin seperti itu (-").

Brakkk

Natsu: "Yu~Ki~~"

Yuki: *kaget* "Glek! Natsu-Nii udah datang! Yuki harus segera undur diri sekarang! Bye-Bye Minna-san!" *kabur sebelum Natsu mendekat8

Natsu: "Tunggu, Yuki!" *mengejar Yuki*

**Thanks for all reading this Fict, and please give us advice**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 3: Person

Yuki: "Hy, Minna! Ketemu lagi sama Yuki di Fict History of Battle Legend Wars! Ini Fict Yuki sudah masuk ke dalam chapter 3! Tanpa terasa!"

Natsu: *tiba-tiba muncul* "YUKI-CHAN! Kau lupa membuat chapter yang untuk fict 'Trust in You!"

Yuki: *kaget* "Glek, Natsu-san!"

Natsu: "Kau membuat chapter yang ini tapi kenapa kau tidak membuat chapter selanjutnya yang Trust in You?"

Yuki: *Pundung* "M-masih dalam proses…."

Natsu: "huh? Aku tidak dengar"

Yuki: *kesal* "Tidak! Pasti Natsu-san sudah mendengarnya!"

Natsu: *kesal* "kau ini…! Ayo, segera lanjutkan chapter kedepannya!" *menyeret Yuki keruang pembuatan naskah"

Yuki: *histeris* "IIIYYYAAAA!"

_**History of Battle Legend Wars**_

_**Genre:**_

_**Adventure, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship.**_

_**Desclamier: Hiro Masashima**_

_**Warning:**_

_**Karakter sedikit OOC, Typo, alur kecepetan, and many more.**_

_**Hargai kerja keras orang lain.**_

_**Don't Like! Don't Read!**_

-Previous -

Inori yang sedang berjalan tak jauh dari mereka tiba-tiba berhenti dengan raut wajah yang bisa dikatakan terkejut.

Lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap tubuh Natsu bersama Happy melangkah kearah yang berlawanan sambil terdengar candaan dan tawa dari mereka.

Inori yang melihatnya hanya terkejut dan menggenggam tangannya didepan dada, dengan raut wajah yang sedikit menunjukkan terkejut ia masih memandangi lelaki itu sambil bergetar.

"….Nat…su…?"

-Story-

Natsu berjalan kearah Erza yang sedang mengobrol dengan Master Makarov.

"Erza, Jii-Chan!"seru Natsu sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah mereka.

Erza dan Makarov yang mendengar seruan Natsu pun melihat kearah Natsu yang sedang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Natsu!"Seru mereka.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"tanya Makarov pada Natsu.

Natsu hanya mengangguk saja.

"Kalian sedang ngapain disini? Tidak membantu yang lainnya?"tanya Natsu dengan heran.

"Tidak, kami sedang beristirahat, kau sendiri mau membantu menyingkirkan puing-puing reruntuhan?"tanya Erza.

Natsu pun mengangguk.

"Ya, begitulah"ujar Natsu.

"Oh, iya, Erza. Tadi aku dan Natsu melihat seorang gadis berambut pink"ujar Happy pada Erza.

"Gadis berambut pink? Apa dia warga sini juga, ya?"tanya Erza.

Sedangkan Happy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, dia bilang dia hanya melihat patung malaikat kecil saja, lalu dia pun pergi"ujar Happy.

"Mungkin dia tidak sengaja datang kekota ini dan kaget melihat reruntuhan dan ingin melihat-lihat sekitarnya"ujar Makarov.

"Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu"ujar Happy.

"Baiklah, ayo Happy! Kita membantu yang lainnya!"Seru Natsu pada Happy.

"Aye!"

Lalu setelah Natsu dan Happy meninggalkan Erza dan Makarov.

Erza hanya tersenyum tipis saja melihat Natsu dan Happy yang bersemangat.

"Sepertinya kita tidak perlu khawatir lagi dengan Natsu"ujar Erza pada Makarov.

Makarov hanya mengangguk saja.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu"ujar Makarov.

-Inori P.O.V-

Aku masih terdiam saja masih dengan perasaan yang sedikit terkejut.

Natsu…

Apa dia yang membuat Lucy menjadi seperti sekarang? Yang membuat Lucy menjadi benci ke Fairy Tail?

Tapi dilihat dari manapun ia sepertinya orang yang baik, tapi kenapa ia mengusir Lucy dan Wendy?

Aku tidak mengerti.

Lalu aku pun mulai kembali berjalan untuk pulang ke Hell of Star Guild.

Tapi aku tidak bisa menyingkirkan pemikiranku tentang dia dan Lucy.

Setelah 2-3 jam akhirnya aku sampai didepan Guild, hari pun sudah menunjukkan waktu sore. Disana pun aku bertemu dengan Zeref yang berjalan kearah Guild.

Tidak biasanya aku melihat Zeref berpergian, apa terjadi sesuatu, ya?

"Master"sapaku kearah Zeref.

Zeref pun sepertinya menyadari kehadiranku dan balik tersenyum kearahku.

"Kau sudah pulang dari misi-mu?"tanya Zeref padaku.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku saja.

"Bagaimana misinya?"tanya Zeref padaku.

"Biasa saja"ujarku seadanya.

"Hmm…"

Aku pun meliriknya sedikit.

"Master tadi pergi kemana?"tanyaku heran.

"Aku? Aku tadi pergi keteman lamaku"ujar Zeref.

"Teman lama?"tanyaku dengan heran.

"Ya, teman lama. Aku tidak pernah bilang, ya?"ujarnya tersenyum padaku.

Aku hanya terdiam sebentar, tanpa kusadari aku sudah berada didalam Guild.

Dan yang lainnya pun sepertinya sedang menunggu Zeref, karena semua member berkumpul disana bersama.

"Master, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"ujar Lucy dengan tatapan serius.

-Normal P.O.V-

"Tidak biasanya, ada apa?"tanya Zeref sambil berjalan kearah bangku didekat meja.

Sedangkan Inori hanya masih terdiam saja tidak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Aku ingin menanyakan dengan sekelompok "Black magic" yang menghancurkan Kota Magnologia"ujar Lucy dengan serius.

Zeref hanya mengangguk sambil menyeruput teh yang dibawakan oleh Juvia tadi.

"Jadi kalian sudah mengetahui "Black Magic", ya. Lalu kalian bermaksud untuk meminta izinku agar bisa menyerang kelompok itu, begitu kah?"tebak Zeref dengan memandangi mereka semua.

Mereka pun hanya mengangguk pasti.

'Black Magic'batin Inori dengan heran.

Ia memang masih bingung dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, setaunya ia pernah mendengar Black Magic. Sekumpulan orang yang menghancurkan kota-kota dengan alasan mencari sesuatu. Apa ini terkait dengan kehancuran Kota Magnologia, Inori masih belum tau.

"Hmm… jadi, kalian bermaksud untuk bergerak menyerang Black Magic, huh..? aku tolak"tolak Zeref dengan tegas yang membuat anggota member yang lain hanya kaget.

"Zeref, kau tau kan mereka sudah banyak menghancurkan kota! Kenapa kau malah membiarkannya?!"ujar Minerva kesal dengan penolakan Zeref.

"Tenang, tenang. Aku belum selesai bicara. Lagi pula kalian tau dimana mereka akan menyerang? Kita belum tau kepastian dimana mereka akan menyerang dan kapan, jadi sebaiknya kita lebih perkuatkan pertahanan jika serangan mendadak muncul"ujar Zeref menjelaskan.

"Ucapan Zeref-san ada benarnya, tapi kita juga harus dengan cepat menghentikan Black Magic"ujar Wendy yang menyutujui perkataan Zeref.

"Memang jika mereka mendadak menyerang dan kita tidak punya persiapan apapun itu akan membuat kita terpojok, tapi kita harus cepat untuk menghentikan mereka karena mereka bisa saja menghancurkan kota ini seperti Magnologia"ujar Lucy.

"Sebaiknya kita lebih mencari informasi tentang dimana mereka berada, kemampuan mereka lebih dalam dan mereka mencari apa"ujar Rogue.

"Aku mendapat informasi dari seorang anak kecil dari Magnologia"ujar Jellal yang baru muncul dari pintu.

"Jellal? Kau baru datang?"tanya Sting yang baru sadar.

Jellal hanya tersenyum saja dan mengangguk.

"Ya, aku pergi ke Magnologia untuk mencari informasi, dan aku menemukan seorang gadis kecil yang memberitauku bagaimana kejadian kehancuran kota Magnologia"ujar Jellal.

"Jadi gadis kecil itu mengatakan apa?"tanya Sting heran.

"Dia berkata, bahwa mereka mencari seorang gadis yang akan dibawa oleh mereka, karena itu mereka menghancurkan kota Magnologia, mungkin mereka berpikir jika kota yang ditinggalin oleh gadis itu hancur gadis itu akan menunjukkan dirinya. Tapi sayangnya gadis itu tidak melihat mereka sama sekali mengeluarkan sihir, jadi aku hanya mendapatkan informasi bahwa tujuan mereka adalah untuk membawa seorang gadis"ujar Jellal yang menjelaskan.

"Mencari seorang gadis… apa kau tau ciri-ciri gadis itu?"tanya Lucy pada Jellal.

Jellal hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak menemukan informasi tentang bagaimana ciri-ciri gadis yang mereka cari"ujar Jellal.

"Tapi setidaknya kita bisa tau tujuan mereka, dan itu sudah sebuah kemajuan"ujar Minerva.

-Zeref P.O.V-

Seorang gadis…

Apa perkiraan Mavis tadi benar kalau memang salah satu memberku mereka cari, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja.

Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan mereka menyentuh memberku!

Tapi sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau gadis itu yang kemungkinan akan Black Magic cari, dan juga aku tidak mempunyai bukti yang kuat untuk menunjukkan kalau gadis itu menjadi target.

"Sepertinya kita sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang tujuan mereka, sebelum mereka bergerak kita juga tidak bergerak karena itu bisa membahanyakan warga kota ini"perintahku pada mereka.

Mereka pun mengangguk mengerti, aku pun sepertinya harus bertemu dengan Acnologia untuk membicarakan apakah Black Magic bergerak atas nama 'Dia'.

-Normal P.O.V-

Setelah mendapatkan perintah dari Zeref pun mereka melanjutkan aktivitas biasa mereka.

Tapi Inori hanya memandangi mereka, sepertinya Inori masih belum mengerti apa yang mereka pikirkan.

-Unknow Place-

"Jadi, kita akan menyerang kota Silver?"tanya Alice pada Rei.

Rei hanya mengangguk.

Ya, menurut penduduk disana salah satu dari anggota Guild yang baru dibangun 1 tahun yang lalu memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan gadis yang kita cari"ujar Rei.

"Kau tidak salah, kan? ini sudah yang ke- 6 kali kita mencarinya tapi tidak ketemu-ketemu selama 1 tahun ini"ujar Karin yang memandang Rei dengan tatapan yang malas.

"Aku yakin!"ujar Rei bersikeras.

"Hee…"

Karin dan Alice hanya memandang Rei dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya.

"Kalian berdua kenapa tidak percaya padaku, sih?!"kesal Rei.

"Habisnya kau kan…"

"Memang susah dipercaya"ujar Alice dan Karin kompak yang membuat Rei jadi shock.

"Maa… maa… tidak ada salahnya kita mencoba lagi, kan? lagi pula ini misi kita"ujar Haruka yang membelah Rei.

"Karena Haruka yang bilang seperti itu, yah… apa boleh buat"ujar Karin dan Alice kompak.

"Kita akan menyerang kota Silver kapan?"tanya Kazuki.

"Besok"ujar Rei.

"Apa tidak terlalu mendadak? Padahal kita seminggu yang lalu baru saja menghancurkan kota Magnologia"ujar Alex.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik. Dari pada mereka nanti sudah mengatisipasi warga itu akan menyusahkan kita mencari gadis itu"ujar Rei.

Yang lainnya pun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

-Normal P.O.V-

Di kota Silver yang tak jauh dari tempat Guild Hell of Star terasa damai hari ini, padahal mereka tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya karena Black Magic sudah mendekat untuk menghancurkan kota yang damai ini.

"Hy, Rei. Ini kan kotanya?"tanya Alice dengan heran kearah Rei.

Rei hanya mengangguk saja.

"Baiklah, It's Show Time!"seru mereka.

Duarr BRAAKK BYAAARR

"KYAA!"

Semua warga menjadi panic dan berusaha melarikan diri.

Anggota member yang berada didekat kota pun menjadi kaget dengan serangan mendadak yang terjadi.

"Sial! Apa ini ulah Black Magic?!"ujar Lucy dengan marah.

"Lucy-san! Kita harus mengungsikan warga ketempat yang aman!"seru Wendy yang melihat warga berlarian kesana-kemari menyelamatkan diri.

"Jellal, Rogue, Inori, Minerva, Gajeel kalian ungsikan warga ketempat yang aman"ujar Lucy.

Lalu member pun langsung melaksanakan perintah dari Lucy dan segera membantu warga.

Tapi hanya dengan 4 orang saja itu tidak cukup untuk meredam kepanikan warga kota.

Namun yang tidak disangka-sangka adalah bahwa member dari Guild yang berada di Kota Magnologia datang membantu. Entah angin apa yang membawa mereka kemari itu tidak dipikirkan oleh mereka saat ini.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian warga kota menjadi sedikit lebih tenang dan member pun bisa mengungsikan yang lainnya dengan cepat.

"Kenapa ada member Fairy Tail disini?"heran Wendy saat member Fairy Tail berada di kota Silver dan membantu mereka.

"Ayo! Kita harus cepat mengungsikan warga!"seru Erza yang mengkomando member lain.

Seorang gadis yang sedang membawa boneka kelinci berwarna coklat itu sedang melihat-lihat pemandangan yang sangat panic.

"Hmmm.. dimana ya gadis itu…"bingung Alice yang masih mencari gadis itu.

Namun tiba-tiba ia tersenyum lebar saat ia melihat gadis yang dicarinya ditemukan.

"Rei, aku menemukannya!"seru Alice pada Rei yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya.

Lalu Rei pun datang mendekat kearah Alice.

"Gadis itu kan yang dicari?"ujar Alice sambil menunjukkan seorang gadis.

Rei pun mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Berarti kita hanya perlu menangkapnya saja, kan? nah, ayo!"ujar Karin yang langsung turun kebawah.

Member yang melihat itu hanya heran saja tapi mereka menyadari hawa mereka jahat.

"Kalian siapa?! Apa kalian yang membuat kota-kota hancur?"tanya Erza pada mereka.

Alice hanya memandangi Erza saja dengan bosan.

"Kami tidak ada perlu denganmu, kau minggir saja. Karena kami hanya akan membawa gadis itu!"ujar Alice sambil menunjukkan jarinya Kearah gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya terkaget saja dan tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan tadi.

"Ehh..? aku?"gadis itu menunjukkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, kau. Member Guild Hell of Star, Inori"ujar Alice dengan tersenyum.

Inori yang saat itu tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya kaget saja dan mundur kebelakang.

"Maaf saja aku tidak berminat ikut dengan kalian!"seru Inori pada mereka semua.

"Hahh… sepertinya susah membawanya dengan cara yang halus. Kalau tidak bisa aku akan memakai cara yang keras!"seru Alice sambil mengeluarkan pedang dan langsung menyerang Inori.

Inori pun lalu dengan cepat menghindari serangan yang diberikan oleh Alice, tapi lawannya terlalu banyak membuat dia menjadi terpojok.

"Requip: Heavenly Armor!" seru Erza sambil mengeluarkan baju bajanya-nya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Erza pada Inori.

Inori pun hanya mengangguk saja, ia pun langsung mengeluarkan sihirnya.

"Sparkling Star!"seru Inori yang mengeluarkan sihirnya tapi mereka dengan mudah menghindari serangan sihir Inori.

"Heeh… jadi ini sihir yang dimilikinya? Lemah sekali!"seru Alice dengan merendahkan.

"Aku juga setuju denganmu, Alice"ujar Karin dengan tersenyum.

"Kalian jangan banyak mengobrol, lebih baik cepat tangkap dia sekarang!"seru Rei.

"Jangan memerintahku, Rei!"kesal Alice dan Karin bersamaan.

"Requip: Heavenly dance sword!"seru Erza sambil mengeluarkan sihirnya.

Mereka pun langsung menghindari serangan Erza yang tiba-tiba.

"Cth! Gadis itu mengganggu sekali!"seru Alice kesal.

"Blade Magic: Sword!"ujar Alice dengan mengeluarkan sihirnya.

Erza dan langsung terkena serangannya, Inori pun segera bermaksud mengeluarkan sihir Healing-nya, namun ia langsung diserang dengan sihir Alice yang membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri.

"Akhirnya kita dapat juga gadis ini. Rei, kau bawa dia"ujar Alice pada Rei.

Rei pun hanya mengangguk dan membawa Inori pergi.

"Bagaimana dengan gadis berambut merah itu?"tanya Karin padanya.

"Biarkan saja. Lagi pula urusan kita sudah selesai"ujar Alice tidak peduli lalu menyusul Rei yang sudah duluan pergi.

Karin pun hanya memandang Erza yang tidak sadarkan diri lalu pergi menyusul Alice dan yang lainnya.

-Skip Time-

-Unknow Place-

Rei sedang meletakkan Inori diatas salah satu sofa yang berada disana, lalu pergi keruangan dimana member Black Magic berada.

"Jadi kita harus melakukan apa lagi setelah mendapatkan gadis itu?"tanya Alex pada Rei.

"Kita harus menunggu perintah dari 'Dia'. Dan kurasa beberapa hari lagi 'Dia' akan sampai disini"ujar Rei.

"Kalau begitu kita harus menjaga gadis itu supaya tidak kabur?"tanya Alice dengan bosan.

"Kalau itu tidak usah khawatir. Aku sudah memasangkan sihir, walau dia pergi kita bisa melacaknya"ujar Rei.

"Aku tidak sadar kau punya sihir seperti itu, apalagi kau hampir tidak pernah mengeluarkan sihir sama sekali"ujar Karin pada Rei.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula misi kita berhasil, kan?"ujar Haruka.

"Tapi mereka juga pasti akan mendatangi kita dan membawa gadis itu pergi, kau punya rencana?"tanya Kazuki pada Rei.

"Jika memang itu yang akan terjadi, kita hanya perlu menghabisi mereka saja"ujar Rei pada yang lainnya.

Alice dan Karin pun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Rei.

"Dengan kata lain kita bisa bersenang-senang dengan mereka, huh…?"ujar Alice dengan senang.

"Ya, terserah kalian saja"ujar Rei.

-At Guild Hell of Star-

Didalam Guild Hell of Star sudah ada banyak member Fairy Tail yang ada.

Lucy yang melihat itu hanya diam saja, walau dalam hati ia masih tidak suka dengan keberadaan mereka.

"Baiklah, kalian pasti heran kenapa Fairy Tail ada disini"ujar Zeref yang mengerti suasana yang sedikit canggung.

"Bisa jelaskan kenapa mereka ada disini?"tanya Lucy pada Zeref.

"Maaf jika keberadaan kami tidak menyenangkan oleh member Guild Hell of Star"ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang bergelombang panjang.

"Shoudai…?"tanya Lucy yang memastikan.

Sang pendiri Guild Fairy Tail hanya tersenyum saja kearah Lucy.

"Kenapa kami bisa melihatmu? Kami kan bukan member Fairy Tail lagi"ujar Lucy pada Mavis.

Mavis hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan maju.

"Walaupun kalian bukan member lagi, tapi hati kalian masih berada di Fairy Tail. Mungkin ini terdengar mengganggu pada kalian tapi memang itu adanya"ujar Mavis.

Sedangkan Lucy dan yang lainnya hanya diam saja tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Lalu untuk apa member Fairy Tail disini? Kami memang berterima kasih kalian sudah membantu kami, tapi sepertinya tidak ada alasan untuk kalian Fairy Tail berada disini"ujar Lucy dengan kasarnya.

Sedangkan member Fairy Tail yang mendengar itu sedikit kesal tapi mereka tetap memendam amarah mereka, karena jika ia marah sekarang itu hanya mempeparah keadaan.

"Lucy-san, aku tidak melihat Inori-san dari tadi, apa kau melihatnya?"tanya Wendy pada Lucy.

Lucy hanya sedikit terkejut saja mendengarnya, dan memang sejak tadi ia tidak melihat Inori sama seklai.

"Aku tidak melihatnya. Jellal apa kau melihat Inori?"tanya Lucy pada Jellal.

Jellal hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya"ujar Jellal.

BRAKK

Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis berambut scarlet panjang yang membuka pintu dengan keras, dan raut wajah gadis itu tampak sangat panic.

"Erza?"guman Jellal heran saat melihat Erza yang tampaknya sangat khawatir sekali.

"Gawat! Ukhh…"ringisnya sambil memegang luka yang berada disekujur tubuhnya.

"Ada apa Erza?"tanya Mavis yang mendekat kearah Erza.

"Gadis berambut pink… dia… dibawa oleh mereka…"ujarnya sambil menahan sakit.

"Gadis berambut pink… jangan-jangan…!"tebak Lucy yang kaget.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi apakah dia adalah salah satu member kalian?"tanya Erza pada Lucy.

Lucy hanya mengangguk saja.

"Tapi kenapa mereka membawa Inori?"pikir Lucy dengan heran.

"Jangan-jangan tujuan mereka itu adalah mencari Inori?!"tebak Minerva.

"Jika memang begitu itu masuk akal. Tapi untuk apa mereka membawa Inori?"tanya Sting heran.

Lalu Zeref pun maju kedepan yang membuat anggota yang lainnya heran dengan perilaku Zeref.

"Sebaiknya kita memberitau tentang 'Dia' pada mereka semua, Mavis"ujar Zeref pada Mavis.

Mavis hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Ya, aku sudah menduga kau akan berkata seperti itu, Zeref. Karena itu aku datang kemari"ujar Mavis.

"Siapa yang kalian maksud 'Dia' itu? Sepertinya kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu"ujar Lucy dengan curiga pada Zeref dan Mavis.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan ini pada kalian, karena aku sendiri masih menyelidikinya apakah benar-benar 'Dia' yang bergerak"ujar Zeref pada mereka semua.

"Apakah kalian tau siapa Dragon yang paling kuat?"tanya Mavis pada yang lainnya.

"Pasti Acnologia, kan? dia dijuluki King of Dragon"ujar Gray dengan wajah yang heran.

Mavis hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, menandakan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Gray tidak tepat.

"Tidak, bukan dia. Memang dia bisa dikatakan King of Dragon tapi dia menjadi no. 2"ujar Mavis.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti"ujar Lucy heran.

"Sebenarnya ada 1 Dragon yang paling berbahaya yang sangat ditakuti, dia dijuluki King of All Dragon. Raja dari segala raja. Dragon yang paling kuat di dunia ini"ujar Mavis.

"King of All Dragon… apa dia lebih kuat dari Acnologia?"tanya Wendy.

"Bahkan Acnologia bukan tandingannya"ujar Mavis.

"Bukan tandingannya?!"

Semua member yang mendengarnya menjadi panic dan berpikiran negative. Memang mereka semua tidak pernah menyangka bahwa mereka akan mendengar berita ini dari sang pendiri Fairy Tail Mavis Vermilion dan juga Black Magic Zeref.

Ini semua diluar pemikiran mereka.

"Aku tau kalian pasti panic mendengar ini, tapi kenyataannya seperti itu"ujar Mavis pada mereka.

"Dan yang menghancurkan Kota Magnologia dan Kota Silver ini adalah pengikut 'Dia' yang menamakan diri mereka 'Black Magic'. Tujuan mereka adalah membawa Inori ke 'Dia'"ujar Zeref yang menjelaskan.

Lucy hanya mengangkat alisnya sebelah, ia merasa janggal.

"Tunggu dulu, kau tau sejak awal bahwa mereka mencari Inori begitu?"tanya Lucy pada Zeref.

Zeref hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitau kami?!"ujar Sting kesal.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Inori benar-benar target yang mereka cari"ujar Zeref menyesal.

"Sebenarnya Zeref juga baru mengetahui bahwa Black Magic mencari Inori saat bertemu denganku"ujar Mavis.

"Baiklah, kami menerima alasanmu, tapi sebaiknya jika kau mengetahui sesuatu kau harus memberitau kami juga, Zeref-san"ujar Wendy dengan sopan.

Zeref yang mendengar itu pun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipi saja.

"Terima kasih"ujar Zeref.

"Lalu tentang 'Dia' yang kalian bicarakan itu"kata Lucy yang ingin mengetahui siapa 'Dia' yang Zeref dan Mavis bicarakan ini.

"Sebenarnya beberapa waktu ini kami merasakan bahwa 'Dia' ini sudah bergerak dan yang kuyakini tujuannya adalah memusnakan manusia agar bisa menguasai dunia"ujar Mavis.

"Kenapa dia sampai melakukan itu?"tanya Wendy heran.

"Mungkin karena dia masih berpikir bahwa manusia hanyalah makanan bagi para Dragon yang lainnya"ujar Mavis.

"Itu masuk akal. Waktu saat perang Dragon di GMG juga Zirchonic-san juga mengatakan manusia hanyalah makanan"ujar Wendy.

"Karena itu aku dan Zeref memutuskan untuk menyatukan kedua Guild agar bisa melawan 'Dia'"ujar Mavis.

Mereka yang mendengar itu langsung kaget dan hanya terdiam saja saat mendengar kalimat yang baru saja disampaikan oleh Mavis.

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa?!"tanya Wendy kesal.

"Aku tau pasti Member Guild Hell of Star pasti menentang ini, tapi kumohon… ini cara satu-satunya agar kita bisa menghadapi 'Dia'"ujar Mavis pada mereka yang masih menentang.

"Tapi, kan…!"

"Wendy, sudahlah…"ujar Lucy menghentikan Wendy.

"Lucy-san…"ujar Wendy.

Lucy hanya mengangguk saja kearah Wendy, dan Wendy tampaknya mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Lucy.

"Baiklah, karena Lucy-san sepertinya tidak keberatan tentang usul ini. Aku terima"ujar Wendy sambil membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

"Terima kasih"ujar Mavis tersenyum.

"Kita harus menyelamatkan Inori juga, aku khawatir dengannya"ujar Meredy.

"Tentu saja, aku punya rencana"ujar Mavis sambil menjelaskan rencana untuk menyelamatkan Inori.

"Baiklah, aku ikuti perintahmu, Shoudai"ujar Lucy setuju.

"Lucy-san apa kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"tanya Wendy pada Lucy.

"Tenang saja. Jika itu bisa menyelamatkan Inori, mau tidak mau kita harus ikuti. Yang terpenting kita harus menyelematkan Inori terlebih dahulu, jika masalah yang lainnya itu tunda saja dulu"ujar Lucy.

Wendy yang mendengar Lucy berkata seperti itu hanya mengangguk saja, ia tidak mungkin bisa mengabaikan keselamatan Inori hanya karena tidak ingin bergabung dengan Fairy Tail.

'Benar yang dikatakan oleh Lucy-san. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan keselamatan Inori-san terabaikan hanya karena aku tidak suka bergabung dengan mereka'batin Wendy.

Lalu Mavis pun mengumpulkan semua member Fairy Tail dan Member Guild Hell of Star, Mavis dan Zeref menjelaskan rencana-rencana yang sudah mereka buat untuk menyelamatkan Inori. Dan semua member yang mendengar itu pun mengangguk mengerti dan setuju dengan rencana Zeref dan Mavis.

"Baiklah, apa kalian sudah mengerti? Ini hanya bisa dilakukan sekali untuk menyelamatkan Inori, jika tidak kita mungkin akan kalah"ujar Mavis dengan tegas, member yang lainnya pun mengangguk pasti.

"Dan, juga dalam hal ini. Kalian tidak boleh curiga dan hilangkan semua kebencian kalian terhadap masing-masing, karena jika kalian masih menyimpan rasa dendam kalian dan itu diketahui mereka, mereka bisa membuat strategi untuk menghancurkan kalian"ujar Zeref dengan tegas.

Lalu setelah itu semua member pun segera menyiapkan semua perlengkapannya, ada yang bersantai, ada yang menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk bercanda agar suasana tidak terlalu serius dan ada yang menyendiri.

"Lucy"panggil Natsu pada Lucy yang sedang berada disalah satu anak tangga, Lucy menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Natsu. Natsu sedikit bersyukur setidaknya Lucy tidak begitu mengabaikannya.

"Apa? Kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu katakan dengan cepat. Aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku dengan orang sepertimu"ujar Lucy dengan pedasnya, Natsu hanya terdiam saja mendengarnya. Ia merasakan dalam setiap kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Lucy terdapat perasaan benci yang sangat mendalam.

"Kau mau mengatakan sesuatu atau tidak? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu!"seru Lucy dengan kesal. Wajahnya sudah menunjukkan wajah yang tidak suka kearah Natsu.

Natsu hanya terdiam dan menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin…. Menyapamu saja"ujar Natsu dengan sedikit pelan dibagian akhir. Lucy hanya menghela nafas saja lalu berjalan meninggalkan Natsu disana. Happy yang melihat sahabatnya itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah yang sedih karena ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghibur sahabatnya ini.

Happy pun menoleh kearah Lucy yang sedang berjalan pergi menjauhi Natsu seakan tidak ada yang terjadi. Dan Happy juga sedikit kaget karena Lucy yang ia tau adalah Lucy yang penyayang, yang sabar dan baik hati, bukan Lucy yang dilihatnya tadi, yang sangat dingin dan mata yang memandang Natsu dengan kebencian yang besar.

Pluk

Seseorang menepuk bahu Happy dengan pelan, ia melihat seorang gadis yang berambut biru bergelombang.

"Juvia…"

"Sebaiknya kita tidak usah mencampuri urusan mereka berdua"ujar Juvia dengan lembut kearah Happy. Happy pun mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Aye…"

-Skip Time-

Sekarang semua member Guild Fairy Tail dan hell of Star suda berada disalah satu mansion yang sangat besar disalah satu tempat yang sedikit terpencil dari yang lainnya. Tempat yang bahkan tidak terlihat ada kehidupan disana.

"Ini tempat berkumpulnya Black Magic?"

"Tempat ini menyeramkan"

Begitulah komentar-komentar yang diberikan member lain saat melihat mansion yang besar itu. Mansion itu sangat besar dan sangat megah, tapi keadaan mansion itu sangat-sangat buruk. Orang yang melihat Mansion ini pasti berpikir tidak ada yang meninggali tempat ini.

Lucy yang memandang Mansion ini hanya diam saja tidak mengatakan apapun, ia tidak punya komentar-komentar yang bisa ia lontarkan, terlebih lagi ia tidak ingin bergabung dengan member Fairy Tail. Ia masih tidak bisa menghilangkan kebencian yang berada dalam hatinya terhadap Guild itu.

"Lucy, aku merasa ada yang datang"ujar Snow dengan tiba-tiba.

BYAARRR

Terdengar suara ledakan yang sangat keras bahkan membuat semua member mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sumber suara. Disana mereka melihat sesosok sekelompok orang yang berada disana berdiri.

"Hee… tidak kusangka kita mendapatkan tamu yang banyak hari ini"ujar Haruka dengan tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Aku benci mereka! Mengganggu sekali! Bisa kalian datang dilain waktu? Aku sedang malas sekarang"ujar Alice dengan pandangan yang super malas kearah mereka.

"Kau ini! Mereka pasti datang untuk membawa gadis itu pergi!"ujar Karin kesal dengan sikap Alice yang suka seenaknya walau tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia juga tidak jauh dari Alice.

"haa… menyebalkan sekali! Kenapa harus hari ini sih? Udah tau aku sedang dalam bad mood! Kuro-ku dijatuhi kedalam pecahan-pecahan beling oleh Rei!"kesal Alice sambil memandang Rei dengan kesal.

"Aku kan tidak sengaja!"kesal Rei dengan tidak mau kalah.

Sedangkan member yang melihat itu pun segera bersiap-siap untuk menyerang mereka.

Byarr

Serangan diluncurkan oleh member Fairy Tail dan Member Guild Hell of Star, tapi keenam orang itu dengan mudahnya menghindar dari serangan mereka.

"Araa… Ara…. Apa kalian tidak tau apa yang disebuat menunggu dengan sopan?"ujar Haruka dengan tersenyum.

Ia merapikan kimononya yang sedikit berdebu. Sedangkan Karin membetulkan kacamatanya, Alice dan Rei masih saja bertengkar.

"Mereka bisa menghindar dengan mudah?!"

"Tunggu, kemana 2 orang lagi?!"ujar member yang lainnya dengan kaget saat melihat dua orang member Black Magic tidak terlihat.

Tap

Dengan sangat cepat dan anggun kedua cowok yang baru saja di perkarakan sudah berada ditengah-tengah mereka dengan wajah yang tenang.

"M-mereka sejak kapan disini?!"

Member yang lainnya pun menjadi terpecah belah karena kedatangan mereka.

"Minna! Focus pada rencana!"seru Erza dengan tegas lalu berlari kearah mereka.

Kedua cowok itu a.k.a Kazuki dan Alex memandang sang Titania, mereka mengangkat alis mereka sedikit.

"Bukannya dia yang sudah dikalahkan oleh Alice waktu itu?"tanya Alex pada Kazuki. Sedangkan Kazuki mengangguk.

"Iya, aku tidak menyangka dia bisa bertahan, terlebih lagi dia sembuh total dengan cepat"ujar Kazuki yang sedikit kagum.

Erza tidak menghiraukan perkataan mereka dan dengan sesuai rencana Erza mengeluarkan sihirnya dan mengarahkan pada mereka berdua, namun seperti yang tadi, mereka berdua cukup mudah menghindar dari serangan sang Titania itu.

Member yang lainnya pun tidak tinggal diam, mereka membagi menjadi 2 kelompok, kelompok pertama adalah membantu Erza menyerang Alex dan Kazuki dan yang satunya lagi menghadapi keempat orang yang menunggu mereka dengan tatapan bosan.

"sudah selesai?"

"Mereka sangat lambat sekali"ujar Karin dengan merendahkan. Sedangkan Alice dan Rei masih bertengkar.

"Kalian berdua sampai kapan bertengkar?! Woi, mereka sudah mulai bergerak!"seru Karin kesal kearah mereka. Mereka berdua mendengar itu lalu membuang wajah mereka kearah lain.

"Cth! Aku tidak minat bermain dengan mereka hari ini, kau saja yang bermain! Karena seseorang sudah menghancurkan hariku!"sindir Alice dengan pedas.

"Aku juga! Kau saja yang meladeni mereka! Dan Alice sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak sengaja!"ujar Rei dengan kesal juga.

Alhasil Karin dan Haruka yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas saja, lalu berbalik kearah gerombolan orang yang sudah bersiap-siap menyerang.

"Karena mereka berdua sama sekali tidak tertarik, aku akan bermain dengan mereka saja!"seru Haruka sambil tersenyum manis kearah mereka. Dan Karin membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Curse Make: Blizzard!"seru Haruka dengan mengeluarkan sihirnya. Sihirnya itu mengenai member yang lainnya hingga menciptakan sebuah angin yang berwarna hitam.

"Cursed Make: Lightning!"seru Karin juga dengan sihirnya kearah mereka. Member yang terkena sihir Karin langsung terjatuh satu persatu dengan cepat.

Memang sulit jika badai hitam dan petir yang menyambar mereka secara acak itu membuat mereka susah mengatisipasi kapan akan menyerang.

"Ara… ara… mereka kesulitan"ujar Haruka dengan tersenyum puas kearah mereka. Karin hanya menghela nafas saja.

Alice pun mendekati mereka.

"Ada apa Alice?"tanya Karin dengan heran melihat Alice yang tiba-tiba mendekat kearah mereka berdua.

"Ada yang aneh dari sikap mereka"ujar Alice dengan memandangi mereka.

"Aneh apanya?"

Alice hanya diam tidak menjawab, tapi pandangannya masih terfokus pada mereka yang sedang dalam kesulitan.

"Kita dijebak"ujar Alice tiba-tiba yang membuat Karin dan Haruka yang mendengarnya heran tidak mengerti. Belum mereka berdua bertanya apa yang membuat Alice mengatakan itu mereka mendengar dari arah dalam mansion terdengar suara ledakan yang cukup besar.

"Itu yang kumaksud kita dijebak"ujar Alice pada mereka berdua.

"Jadi mereka hanya sebagai pengalih saja dan member mereka yang lainnya menyelinap masuk dan menyelamatkan gadis itu, yah… hmmm… rencana yang cukup bagus"ujar Karin yang mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Lalu member yang didalam yang ternyata Lucy, Wendy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia dan Sting pun langsung segera keluar dari dalam mansion itu sambil membawa Inori yang masih dalam kehilangan kesadarannya. Lalu dengan cepat Snow, Star, Charle, Happy, Jack, dan juga Lily pun langsung membantu mereka.

"Rencana yang sangat bagus tapi…"ujar Karin yang melihat Rei sedang tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Mereka kurang waspada dengan leader kita ini"ujar Karin.

Setelah mengatakan itu tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang secara tiba-tiba dan acak mengarah ke mereka.

"Explosion!"

Cahaya-cahaya yang berada didekat mereka itu langung meledak dan membuat mereka terkejut dan terhempas kesegala arah dengan luka-luka. Untungnya mereka dengan cepat mengungsikan inori pada Exceed.

"Sial!"kesal Gray yang kesakitan dan mencoba berdiri.

"Tenang saja, kalian tidak akan mati dengan sihir itu"ujar Rei dengan santai.

Gray memandang Rei dengan wajah yang marah, namun Rei hanya tersenyum saja kearahnya. Lalu tiba-tiba dengan cepat Alice mendekat kearah Rei dengan cepat dan mengeluarkan sihirnya. Rei sedikit kaget dengan pergerakan Alice.

"Kau ini…! Sama sekali tidak berubah! Perhatikan juga lawanmu yang lainnya!"kesal Alice, sedangkan Rei hanya tersenyum saja.

"Hehehe… kau benar…!"ujar Rei dengan tersenyum senang.

Didaerah Alex dan Kazuki yang sedari tadi hanya menghindari serang-serangan yang lainnya memandang Alice dan Rei saja.

"Dasar mereka memang selalu berbuat yang aneh-aneh"ujar Kazuki dengan tersenyum saja.

"Begitulah"ujar Alex yang setuju dengan pendapat Kazuki.

"Kalian jangan meremehkan kami!"seru sang Titania lalu berlari mendekat kearah mereka berdua. Mereka berdua hanya menghela nafas dan bergerak dengan sangat cepat sampai tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening seketika, Erza sudah berhenti secara tiba-tiba dan member yang lainnya pun begitu karena Kazuki sudah memegang pedang tajam Erza yang sudah mengarah kearah leher Erza dan hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi pedang itu dapat menyentuh lehernya. Dan juga Alex yang dengan mudahnya memberhentikan serangan kedua kelompok itu dengan sihirnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menyakiti seorang wanita, tapi karena kau musuhku yang harus kukalahkan apa boleh buat, jangan dendam padaku, ya"ujar Kazuki dengan menghela nafas lalu menyerang Erza dengan pedangnya.

Erza tergeletak dengan darah yang keluar dari luka-lukanya, tapi ia masih bisa hidup karena entah sengaja atau tidak Kazuki tidak menyerang titik vitalnya.

"Ukhh…"

Begitu pula yang dialami dengan kedua member yang lainnya, mereka juga tergeletak dengan tubuh yang hampir semuanya penuh luka. Walaupun mereka berhasil menyelamatkan Inori tapi tetap saja, korban yang ada sangat banyak walau tidak sampai kehilangan nyawa.

"Transport Magic!"

Lalu dengan tiba-tiba mereka semua dengan tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapan Black Magic.

"Mereka kabur, ya?"ujar Kazuki dengan wajah yang datar.

"Tapi ada yang bisa menggunakan Tranport Magic seperti itu… aku tidak menyangka masih ada yang bisa menggunakan sihir itu"ujar Alex dengan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya.

Sedangkan Rei hanya terdiam saja, lalu tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Tenang saja, kita kan bisa melacaknya. Mereka pasti tidak berpikir kalau aku sudah menyihir gadis itu agar bisa melacaknya walaupun ia ada ditempat yang jauh sekalipun"ujar Rei dengan tersenyum santai.

Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya diam saja mendengar ucapan Rei. Mereka tau walau Rei itu sedikit lamban akan sesuatu tapi kecerdasaan dan kepimpinannya dalam kelompok Black Magic ini sangat besar.

**X-X-X**

Pyast!

Sebuah cahaya yang sangat besar membawa mereka semua kedalam Guild Hell of Star, semua member terlihat sangat lega mereka bisa lolos dari serangan Black Magic, tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi beberapa member yang lainnya.

Lucy dan yang lainnya menunjukkan wajah yang kesal karena mereka tidak bisa memusnakan Guild itu.

"Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?"tanya Zeref yang khawatir pada member-nya.

Member Guild Hell of Star hanya mengangguk saja, menyakinkan Zeref bahwa mereka baik-baik saja. Tapi itu tidak bagus, karena walaupun member Guild Hell of Star tidak terluka parah, tapi yang terluka parah adalah Member Fairy Tail.

"Tapi siapa sebenarnya yang menggunakan sihir Transportasi itu?"pikir Zeref dalam hati yang masih bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang menggunakan sihir itu.

"Zeref, apa kau tadi yang menggunakan sihir itu?"tanya Lucy pada Zeref yang masih berpikir.

"Tidak, walaupun aku bisa dikatakan orang yang kuat, aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir itu"ujar Zeref.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat sihir itu. Sihir macam apa itu?"tanya Lucy dnegan heran pada Zeref.

Zeref hanya terdiam sebentar.

"Itu sihir yang sangat langkah, Sihir itu bisa disebut sihir Transport Magic, sihir yang bisa memindahkan seseorang ke tempat yang mereka tuju dengan cepat. Tapi sihir itu sangat sulit dikendalikan dan jarang sekali orang yang mengetahui keberadaan sihir itu. Terlebih lagi jika kau tidak bisa menggunakan dan mengendalikan sihir itu dengan baik kau akan terhempas keruang waktu"jelas Zeref menjelaskannya pada Lucy.

"Tapi siapa yang menggunakan sihir yang sangat langkah itu?"tanya Lucy.

Zeref hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tau.

"Entahlah… tapi sepertinya kita harus melupakannya sekarang, yang penting kita harus mengobati semua luka-luka kalian dan juga member Fairy Tail juga"ujar Zeref yang memberi perintah, Lucy hanya mengangguk saja lalu berjalan mendekati member Fairy Tail dan mengeluarkan Healing-Magicnya dan menyembuhkan luka-luka mereka.

Wendy yang melihat itu pun membantu Lucy dan mengeluarkan Healing-Magicnya. Setelah merasa luka-luka yang ada pada mereka sembuh, mereka berdua beristirahat sebentar. Inori pun masih dalam keadaan tidak sadarnya.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Inori?"tanya Lucy dengan heran pada Minerva.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Tidak ada luka apapun padanya"ujar Minerva dengan meletakkan Inori di sihir Minerva.

"Ukkh… kenapa kita yang harus menderita hanya karena untuk menyelamatkan member mereka?"kesal salah satu member Fairy Tail yang tidak terima saat melihat member Hell of Star baik-baik saja sedangkan mereka kesakitan.

"Terlebih lagi, mereka tidak terluka, dan kita terluka parah. Apalagi Erza-san yang baru saja sembuh kembali terluka parah lagi"ujar salah satu member yang lainnya.

Member Hell of Star yang mendengar itu memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang datar, mereka tidak tau apa yang harus mereka katakan sekarang.

"Lalu kalian mau apa?"tanya Lucy dengan wajah yang datar.

Mendengar itu member Fairy Tail yang sudah kesal tambah kesal, lalu mereka memandang Lucy dengan wajah yang marah.

"Apa-apaan sikapmu yang seperti itu?! Padahal kami sudah membantu kalian untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu! Dan itu sikap yang kami dapatkan?!"ujar salah satu member dengan kesal. Lucy hanya diam saja sambil memandang mereka dan menghela nafas.

"Kalian memang sudah menyelematkan Nakama kami, dan kami juga sudah menyembuhkan luka-luka kalian, dan aku juga berterima kasih karena kalian sudah membantu, lalu kenapa kalian marah? Bukannya semua sudah impas sekarang?"ujar Lucy dengan nada yang dingin.

Member Fairy Tail sekarang membisu, tidak bisa membalas perkataan Lucy yang benar-benar membuat mereka terpojok. Lalu member yang lainnya pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak mengerti tentang sikap mereka"guman Lucy pelan.

Wendy pun mendekati Lucy bermaksud menanyakan apa ia benar-benar baik-baik saja. Lucy yang menyadari itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk saja kearah Wendy, tanpa tau bahwa Natsu memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sedih.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Natsu merasa sangat bersalah saat ia melihat sikap Lucy yang berubah 180 derajat sejak 1 tahun yang lalu, dan itu disebabkan oleh dirinya yang entah apa yang dipikirkannya ia sudah mengusir Lucy dari Guild dengan sangat kasar.

Dan ia juga tidak bisa berkata 'kau berubah! Kembalikan Lucy yang dulu' seperti itu karena penyebab perubahan yang menjadikan Lucy menjadi dingin seperti ini adalah karena kesalahannya.

"Natsu, Daijoubu..?"tanya Happy yang mendekat kearah Natsu. Natsu yang tersadar akan itu hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kearah Happy.

"Un, Daijoubu, Happy. Aku… tidak apa-apa"ujar Natsu dengan tersenyum walau terlihat sekali bahwa senyumannya itu senyuman yang sangat menyakitkan tapi Happy tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Happy memandang Lucy dengan sedih, ia berharap Lucy kembali seperti semula yang murah senyum dan baik hati terhadap semua orang. Lucy pun memandang Happy yang membuat Happy sedikit kaget dan beberapa saat kemudian Lucy memandang kearah Natsu, dan Happy melihat terdapat kebencian yang amat mendalam pada dirinya untuk Natsu.

Kebencian yang sangat dalam bahkan tidak bisa diungkapkan oleh kata-kata lagi.

'Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini…?'batin Happy yang sangat sedih melihat kedua sahabatnya yang menjadi dingin satu sama lain.

**X-X-X**

-Mansion Black Magic-

"Mereka sangat-sangat keterlaluan sekali, membuat mansion kita ini jadi puing-puing"ujar Haruka dengan sedikit kesal melihat mansion yang mereka tinggali itu sekarang menjadi puing-puing.

"Sudah-sudah jangan mengeluh"ujar Rei dengan santai seperti biasa dan mengeluarkan sihirnya dan seketika puing-puing itu kembali menjadi seperti semula.

"Lihat, sudah kembali seperti semula, kan? nah, ayo masuk, kita harus bersiap-siap memberitaukan ini tentang gadis itu pada 'Dia' sekarang"ujar Rei dengan tersenyum lalu berjalan masuk kedalam mansion itu sedangkan member Black Magic yang lainnya pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

-Unknow Place-

"Jadi gadis itu berhasil direbut kembali oleh mereka?"tanya seseorang dengan suara yang santai pada mereka.

"Ya, maafkan kami"ujar mereka sambil meminta maaf.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kucari"ujar orang itu dengan nada biasa.

Sedangkan member Black Magic yang mendengari tu hanya heran saja tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu sih? Padahal kita sudah susah payah mencarikan gadis itu untukmu dan kau bilang kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau cari!"kesal Alice dengan sangat marah.

Orang itu hanya memandang Alice dengan diam dan menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya Alice hari ini sedang bad mood, ya?"tanya orang itu dengan menghela nafas.

"Ya, Rei tidak sengaja menjatuhkan boneka kesayangan Alice"ujar Haruka sambil tersenyum.

'Dia' hanya menghela nafas saja lalu memandang Karin, Karin yang merasa dipandang pun hanya memandang balik 'Dia' dengan heran.

"Apa?"tanyanya dengan heran.

"Saat kalian menghancurkan Kota Magnologia, apa kalian menemukan sesuatu? Selain boneka Alice"tanya 'Dia' pada mereka.

Mereka hanya terdiam saja menggelengkan kepalanya, namun Karin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau menemuka sesuatu, Karin?"tanya 'Dia pada Karin.

"ya, aku menemukan kunci ini disana"ujar Karin sambil menunjukkan sebuah kunci pada 'Dia'. 'Dia' pun tersenyum sambil memandang kunci itu.

"Kau simpan baik-baik kunci itu, aku akan kesana beberapa hari lagi, jangan kau hilangkan. Dan kalian jangan berani-berani menghilangkan kunci itu jika kalian masih sayang pada nyawa kalian"ujar 'Dia' dengan tersenyum sebelum lacrima vision itu menghilang.

'Dia' pun tersenyum dengan sangat lebar dan segera bergegas untuk pergi ke mansion mereka itu.

"Ini akan menarik…."ujarnya sambil tersenyum senang.

-To be Contiune-

Yuki: *seneng* "Hy, Minna-san! Bagaimana chapter kali ini? Apa memuaskan Reader-san sekalian? Yuki harap bisa menghibur Reader-san sekalian untuk chapter kali ini. Yuki masih harus belajar membuat cerita lagi agar bisa mempelajari ceritanya. Dan terima kasih atas Review yang Minna-san kasih pada Yuki, Yuki sangat senang mendapatkannya, baiklah, Yuki undur diri sekarang. Jaa Nee!"


	4. Chapter 4: Lose

_**History of Battle Legend Wars**_

_**Genre:**_

_**Adventure, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship.**_

_**Disclaimer: Hiro Masashima**_

_**Warning:**_

_**Karakter sedikit OOC, Typo, alur kecepetan, and many more.**_

_**Hargai kerja keras orang lain.**_

_**Don't Like! Don't Read!**_

-Previous-

"Kau menemuka sesuatu, Karin?"tanya 'Dia pada Karin.

"ya, aku menemukan kunci ini disana"ujar Karin sambil menunjukkan sebuah kunci pada 'Dia'. 'Dia' pun tersenyum sambil memandang kunci itu.

"Kau simpan baik-baik kunci itu, aku akan kesana beberapa hari lagi, jangan kau hilangkan. Dan kalian jangan berani-berani menghilangkan kunci itu jika kalian masih sayang pada nyawa kalian"ujar 'Dia' dengan tersenyum sebelum lacrima vision itu menghilang.

'Dia' pun tersenyum dengan sangat lebar dan segera bergegas untuk pergi ke mansion mereka itu.

"Ini akan menarik…."ujarnya sambil tersenyum senang.

-Story-

Di Guild Hell of Star sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian penyelamatan Inori, dan sampai sekarang Inori masih belum tersadar. Guild Fairy Tail masih berdiam disana juga, menunggu Zeref dan Mavis memerintahkan sesuatu.

Lucy sedang berada didalam perpustakaan bersama dengan Snow, Star, dan Jack. Jack sedang membaca buku dengan tenangnya, ia sangat serius membaca bukunya hingga tidak menyadari keadaan sekitarnya. Lucy hanya menghela nafas, ia membolak-balikkan bukunya dengan perasaan yang malas.

"Sampai kapan Fairy Tail harus berada disini, sih? Itu membuatku muak!"kesal Lucy dengan pelan, wajahnya terlihat sangat tidak suka mengetahui kehadiran Fairy Tail di guildnya. Tapi apa boleh buat Master Hell of Star yaitu Zeref mengatakan mereka akan berada disini untuk sementara waktu, dan ia tidak bisa membantahnya jika ia tidak mepunyai alasan yang kuat.

Tap Tap Tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sangat dekat mendekat kearah Lucy. Lucy hanya diam saja tidak menoleh siapa yang ada berada dibelakangnya ini, tapi tanpa ia berbalik pun sebenarnya ia sudah tau siapa dibelakangnya.

"Natsu, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"tanya Lucy dengan wajah yang sangat malas. Natsu hanya terdiam saja.

"Aku… ingin…. Meminta maaf padamu"ujar Natsu dengan wajah yang bersalah.

"Meminta maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Sudah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini"jawab Natsu.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, lagi pula aku berterima kasih padamu, karena kau aku bisa bertemu dengan teman-temanku yang sekarang"ujar Lucy dengan wajah dan nada yang dingin.

Natsu kembali terdiam, lalu mencoba mendekat lebih dekat kearah Lucy, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak bisa bergerak, ia tidak bisa mendekati Lucy lebih dari ini lagi. Lucy pun sepertinya merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Natsu, dan ia beranjak dan meninggalkan Natsu disana.

Snow, Star dan Jack yang melihat suasana itu hanya diam saja memandang kepergian Lucy dan kembali memandang Natsu yang masih terdiam.

"Kau yang bernama…. Natsu?"tanya Snow pada Natsu. Natsu hanya mengangguk pelan saja.

"Jadi kau yang mengeluarkan Lucy dari Guild, ya?"tebak Star dengan tanpa sadar, Natsu yang mendengar itu kembali merasakan sakit didadanya kembali.

"Lucy menceritakannya pada kalian?"guman Natsu pelan.

"Yeah, tidak semua sih"ujar Snow dengan santai.

"Tapi aku heran, kenapa kau bisa berbuat seperti itu? Dari cerita yang diceritakan oleh Lucy, menurutku kau orangnya cukup baik"ujar Snow dengan heran. Natsu hanya menunduk saja sambil menghela nafas lalu duduk disalah satu tempat duduk disana.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau apa yang kulakukan waktu itu, seperti ada yang mengendalikanku"jawab Natsu dengan jujur. Snow hanya heran saja mendengarnya tapi ia berpikir tidak menanyakan apapun lagi.

**X-X-X**

"Rei! Kau jangan membuat Kuro-ku jadi terluka lagi jika kau masih sayang pada nyawamu!"seru Alice kesal terhadap Rei sambil menggendong boneka kelincinya itu.

"Kau ini! Kau masih marah dengan kejadian itu?! Aku kan sudah bilang itu tidak sengaja!"kesal Rei juga pada Alice.

"Kalian masih mau sampai kapan sih bertengkar terus dalam hal itu? Lagi pula boneka-mu itu sudah bagus diperbaiki, lupakan sajalah"ujar Alex menghela nafas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Alice dan Rei.

"Lalu kapan 'Dia' akan kemari? Ini sudah sekitar 1 minggu sejak kejadian itu"ujar Haruka dengan heran.

"Mungkin beberapa hari lagi 'Dia' akan datang"ujar Kazuki dengan tenang.

-Unknow P.O.V-

Aku sedang berada dalam perjalan menuju mansion Black Magic, tidak kusangka aku akan mendapatkan kunci itu dengan cepat, selain aku menemukan gadis itu. Lalu aku pun mengepakkan sayapku dengan lebar agar lebih cepat menuju ketujuanku.

Tapi tanpa disadari didepanku sudah terdapat seekor Dragon hitam dengan garis-garis berwarna biru, Dragon yang sangat kukenali.

Acnologia

Dragon yang pernah bergabung denganku untuk menghancurkan manusia, menarik sekali… ada perlu apa dia mendatangiku?

"Lama tidak berjumpa ya, Acnologia"ujarku dengan tersenyum kearahnya. Dia hanya diam saja, wajahnya menunjukkan wajah yang serius.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau masih berniat untuk mengganggu manusia lagi"ujarnya dengan wajahnya yang serius. Aku hanya tertawa saja mendengarnya.

"Hahaha… kau sudah berubah, ya? Bukannya kau pernah bergabung denganku untuk menghancurkan manusia? Apakah kau mau bergabung denganku lagi?"tawarku padanya. Dia hanya terdiam saja, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak berniat lagi"

Aku hanya diam saja, wajahnya sangat serius dan aku juga tau kalau dia tidak main-main, tapi entah mengapa menjadi sangat membosankan. Dia menjadi sangat membosankan.

"Padahal kau dijuluki 'King of Dragon' tapi kau membosankan sekali, padahal yang kudengar kau Dragon yang sangat menakutkan"ujarku dengan wajah yang kecewa.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang ingin kau katakan, tapi aku mengingatkanmu jangan mengganggu manusia lagi"ujar Acnologia.

Aku hanya tersenyum saja, lalu memandangnya dengan wajah yang merendahkan.

"Kalau aku tidak mau? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"tantangku dengan merendahkan, dia hanya terdiam saja.

"Saat itu aku akan membunuhmu!"serunya dengan keras.

Aku hanya tersenyum saja kearahnya, aku merasa sangat senang sekarang. Dia menantangku? Menari sekali… aku ingin lihat seberapa jauh dia bisa menentangku.

"Hee… aku akan melihat sampai mana kau bisa melawanku, Acnologia"ujarku dengan tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

-Black Magic Mansion-

Di mansion masih terdengar suara yang sangat mengganggu bagi member yang lainnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan suara Alice, tapi lawannya bukan Rei kali ini melainkan Karin.

"Kau ini…!"

"Kenapa jadi menyalahkanku?! Kau yang menghilangkannya sendiri!"

Begitulah suara-suara yang terdengar dari keduanya, masalahnya cukup serius karena Karin tanpa sadar melupakan dimana ia menaruh kunci yang disuruh oleh 'Dia' untuk dijaga dengan baik-baik.

"Kalian ini kalau ada waktu untuk bertengkar lebih baik cari kunci itu! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu sebelum 'Dia' datang!"kesal Haruka melihat Alice dan Karin yang masih saja saling menyalahkan.

"Kalau kau tidak mengajakku untuk membersihkan boneka bodohmu itu aku tidak akan menghilangkan kunci itu!"kesal Karin dengan menyindiri Alice.

"Huh?! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?! Kalau kau tidak mau kenapa kau tidak menolaknya saja?! Aku kan tidak memaksamu!"ucap Alice tidak terima.

BRAK

"Kalian ini kalau masih bertengkar silahkan keluar dan urusi permasalahan kalian diluar! Kami yang akan mencarinya!"ujar Rei dengan kesal.

"BERISIK!"seru keduanya pada Rei. Sedangkan Rei hanya diam sambil menahan amarahnya. Alex dan Kazuki hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka dengan pelan, entah kenapa setiap hari mereka selalu saja bertengkar, seperti tidak ada hari selain bertengkar.

"Kalian ini ingin mencari kunci itu atau tidak sih?"tanya Alex dengan menghela nafas.

"Tentu saja aku ingin mencarinya, lah! Jangan menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti!"kesal Karin pada Alex.

"Kalau begitu bisa kita tidak bertengkar sekarang? Kita tidak bisa mencari kunci itu jika kalian masih bertengkar"ujar Alex pada Karin. Karin pun akhirnya memilih diam dan mulai mencari kunci yang hilang itu.

BRAK

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu depan yang dibuka, dan mereka melihat sesosok seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan memiliki bola mata berwarna crismond eyes.

"HY! KALIAN!"seru orang itu dengan keras. Dan semua member Hell of Star yang mendengarnya pun langsung menoleh kearah pemuda itu.

"Dia sudah datang!"seru mereka dengan kaget.

Sedangkan 'Dia' hanya melihat mereka dengan heran saja.

"Kenapa kalian?"tanyanya dengan heran.

Mereka hanya diam saja, bingung bagaimana akan menjelaskan kalau kunci yang disuruhnya dijaga baik-baik hilang.

"E-Etooo… maafkan aku!"seru Karin dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan 'Dia' hanya heran saja, masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Lalu tiba-tiba ia mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"Jangan katakan kalau kunci yang kusuruh kalian jaga itu…!"

"Maafkan aku!"potong Karin dengan cepat.

'Dia' hanya menghela nafas saja, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi ia tidak marah karena apa? Dia bukan orang yang cepat marah, dan ia akan melakukan apa yang disukainya. Termasuk memusnakan manusia juga.

"Hahh… padahal aku sudah datang kesini! Jadi percuma"ujar 'Dia' dengan kecewa. Lalu Haruka pun datang mendekat.

"Sekarang kami pun masih mencarinya. Apa kau bisa menunggu sebentar?"tanya Haruka.

'Dia' hanya menghela nafas saja dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Kalian ini… padahal aku hanya meminta kalian untuk menjaga kunci itu sampai aku datang"ujarnya dengan kecewa.

"Berisik! Sudah datang telat marah-marah lagi!"kesal Alice dengan wajah yang kesal kearah 'Dia', sedangkan 'Dia' hanya menghela nafas lagi.

Mau bagaimana lagi?

Akhirnya 'Dia' pun menunggu disalah satu sofa dan member Black Magic pun mencari kunci itu.

"Dari pada kalian mencarinya seperti itu kenapa kalian tidak memakai Sensor Magic-nya Haruka saja?"ujarnya dengan memandang bosan mereka. Mereka pun langsung tersadar dan memandang Haruka.

"Benar juga!"ujar Haruka yang baru menyadarinya lalu ia mulai menggunakan Sensor Magicnya untuk mencari kunci itu, setelah beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya kunci itu pun ditemukan disalah satu koridor.

"Sudah ketemu!"seru Haruka sambil membawa kunci itu dan menyerahkannya kearah 'Dia'.

"Lalu untuk apa kunci itu?"tanya Alice dengan heran.

"Pertanyaan bagus, Alice. Aku akan memusnakan manusia"ujarnya.

Sedangkan mereka hanya memandang 'Dia' dengan wajah yang heran, masih tidak mengerti arti pembicaraan yang dibicarakan oleh 'Dia'.

"Untuk apa?"tanya Alex heran.

"…."

"Kau tidak ingin memberitaukannya pada kami?"tanya Alex dengan heran.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan memberitaukan kalian. Masih belum"ujarnya lagi.

"Baiklah, jadi kita akan melakukan apa untuk memusnakan manusia?"tanya Alex dengan heran.

Sedangkan wajah 'Dia' tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Alex, dia memandang mereka dengan wajah senang.

"Pertama-tama kita harus membangkitkan…."

"E.N.D"

-Natsu P.O.V-

Aku membolak-balikkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidur, tapi aku tidak bisa terlelap walaupun seberapa keras aku mencoba memejamkan mataku. Aku masih merasa sangat bersalah pada Lucy sekarang.

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kulakukan? Kenapa waktu itu aku…?!

DEG

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan hawa panas yang terasa didalam tubuhku, hawa panas yang sangat panas sampai-sampai aku berkeringat dengan deras. Aku memegang dadaku dengan erat.

Sakit

Itu yang kurasakan sekarang, aku mencoba meredamkan sakit didadaku tapi tetap saja rasa sakit itu tidak menghilang, sakit itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.

'….ngun…'

Aku mendengar suara yang aneh didalam benakku, suara yang sangat kecil sekali.

'…ngun…ba…ngun…'

Suara itu tambah keras dibenakku, yang membuat dadaku semakin sakit.

Siapa? Kau siapa?!

Pergilah dari benakku!

"Natsu, Bangun!"

Aku langsung membuka mataku dengan lebar melihat Happy yang memandangku dengan kesal.

"Mou! Kau ini! Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi untuk sarapan!"ujar Happy dengan wajah kesal kearahku. Aku masih terdiam masih mencerna perkataan Happy.

Apa suara yang ada tadi itu suara Happy?

"Natsu, kau mendengarkanku tidak?!"ujar Happy dengan kesal. Aku pun mengangguk dan langsung segera menyantap sarapanku.

Dan aku segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Guild Hell of Star, karena hari ini Zeref akan mengumumkan sesuatu.

Aku berjalan dengan diam, Happy terus mengoceh hal yang tidak jelas dan aku hanya mendengarkannya sepanjang perjalanan. Namun walau begitu aku tidak terlalu memerhatikannya. Aku masih kepikiran dengan suara yang ada dibenakku itu.

Sesampainya disana aku melihat sudah banyak yang mengumpul disana, dan member Guild Hell of Star sedikit berada agak jauh dari kami, tidak bisa kusangkal jika aku melihat wajah Lucy itu membuatku menyadari betapa bencinya Lucy pada kami dan juga… Fairy Tail.

Guild yang sangat dikagumi dan disayangi oleh Lucy dulu, dia bahkan akan mengkorbankan nyawanya untuk teman-temannya, dan itu berubah semua karena… aku.

"…Tsu! Natsu!"

"Eh? Apa?"

"Kau ini! Saat orang lain menjelaskan tolong kau perhatikan!"kesal sang Shoudai sambil berkacak pinggang.

Aku hanya mengangguk meminta maaf dan Shoudai pun kembali menjelaskan pengumuman itu pada kami.

"Jadi, kalian harus mengingatnya! Karena 'Dia' sudah akan segera bergerak"ujar Mavis dengan wajah yang serius.

"Anu, Shoudai. Apa sebaiknya kita tidak meminta bantuan Guild yang lain untuk mengalahkan Black Magic?"usul Erza pada Mavis. Mavis hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja dengan pelan.

"Ya, untuk berjaga-jaga aku sudah memberitaukan ini pada mereka, dan mereka masih meminta konfrimasi Guild yang lainnya, karena ini mungkin akan menjadi perang yang besar"ujar Mavis.

"Terlebih lagi lawan kita bukanlah manusia, jadi kita benar-benar harus memikirkan rencana sebanyak mungkin agar bisa menang, jika kita kalah… manusia benar-benar akan binasa"ujar Zeref lagi.

Aku hanya terdiam lagi.

Manusia akan binasa, huh…?

Entah kenapa aku tidak perduli lagi dengan itu, yang kuinginkan adalah bisa bersama dengan Lucy seperti dulu, dan menjalankan petualangan yang masih banyak sekali.

Hanya itu saja keinginanku...

'Kau mau aku mengabulkannya?'

Aku langsung kaget saat mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar olehku, aku langsung menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri mencari sumber suara itu tapi tidak kutemukan sumber suara itu.

'Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantumu'

Aku langsung tersadar kalau sumber suara itu ada pada diriku sendiri.

Kau siapa?

Kenapa kau ada di dalam tubuhku?!

'Kau tidak menyadariku? Padahal aku menyadarimu'

Aku memintamu untuk menjelaskan siapa dirimu! Kau siapa?! Kenapa kau ada didalamku?!

'Huh… aku tidak menyangka aku akan menjadi orang yang buruk seperti ini'

Menjadi orang yang buruk? Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?!

'Hy, kau mau aku mengabulkan keinginanmu itu?'

Kau…. Bisa melakukannya?

'Tentu saja, aku bisa melakukannya jika kau…'

"Natsu! Natsu!"

Aku langsung terkaget saat mendengar suara yang memanggilku. Ternyata yang memanggilku adalah Erza, aku memandangnya dengan sedikit kaget dan dia juga memandangku dengan wajah yang sedikit heran.

"Kau kenapa? Sejak tadi kau melamun"ujar Erza dengan heran. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku saja. Lalu Gray pun datang menghampiriku.

"Kau kenapa Flame-Brain?"tanya Gray dengan wajah yang heran juga. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku saja pelan. Suara yang tadi kudengar didalam benakku sudah menghilang. Apa suara itu hanya ilusi saja?

"Minggir"

Aku pun menoleh kearah belakang dan melihat Lucy yang memandang kami dengan sorot pandangan mata yang dingin, dibelakangnya juga ada Wendy yang memandang kami dengan wajah yang malas.

"Aku bilang minggir! Aku ingin lewat! Apa kalian tidak mendengarku?!"ujar Lucy dengan wajah yang kesal. Erza dan Gray hanya terdiam sebentar lalu bergeser sedikit, Lucy dan Wendy pun mulai berjalan pergi.

Grep

-Normal P.O.V-

Grep

Saat Lucy dan Wendy berjalan menjauhi mereka, tiba-tiba Natsu menahan tangan Lucy dengan erat. Lucy menoleh kearah Natsu dengan tatapan wajah yang sedikit kaget dan heran, lalu menghempaskan tangan Natsu darinya.

"Maaf, bisa kau tidak seenaknya menyentuhku?"ujar Lucy lagi dengan nada yang dingin.

"Gomen…"guman Natsu yang langsung tersadar, sedangkan Lucy hanya memandang Natsu dengan wajah yang tidak suka lalu berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu, Lucy!"

"Apa lagi?"

Lucy pun berhenti dan memandang Natsu dengan wajah yang bosan dan malas.

"Kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku katakanlah dengan cepat! Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktuku dengan kalian"ujar Lucy dengan kesal.

Natsu pun kembali terdiam lalu ia memandang Lucy dan Wendy, dilihatnya wajah Wendy yang kesal sambil menunggu kata-kata dari Natsu.

"Lucy-Nee, sepertinya dia tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa, kita pergi sekarang saja"ujar Wendy sambil menggenggam tangan Lucy untuk menarik Lucy pergi.

"Sepertinya begitu"ujar Lucy lagi lalu meninggalkan dia.

Lucy berjalan menjauhi Natsu dan yang lainnya bersama dengan Wendy. Didalam benak Natsu sedang kosong, ia pun berjalan ke salah satu meja yang paling sudut.

"Dia down lagi"ujar Erza dengan sedih. Gray hanya menghela nafas saja lalu mendekati Natsu.

"Apa?"

"Kau bodoh"

"Hah?! Kenapa kau mengatakanku bodoh, dasar Ice-Princess!"kesal Natsu tidak terima saat Gray menghampirinya dan mengatakan dirinya bodoh.

"Kau tau, Natsu. Bukan hanya kau saja yang merasa bersalah! Aku juga merasa bersalah pada Lucy dan yang lainnya! Apalagi tentang Juvia… Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan perasaan bersalah itu! Kau harus melihat kedepan untuk menyelamatkan manusia! Kau tadi dengar kan yang dikatakan Shoudai?! Kalau kita kalah melawan Dragon yang bernama 'Dia', manusia benar-benar akan musnah!"jelas Gray pada Natsu. Wajah Natsu hanya diam saja menunjukkan kalau ia tau tentang itu, tapi entah kenapa ia masih belum bisa melakukan apa yang sama seperti Gray lakukan.

Ia dan Gray berbeda. Tapi walaupun Gray dan dia memiliki perasaan bersalah yang sama karena mengeluarkan Nakamanya yang sangat berharga, ia tidak sekuat Gray. Dia menyadari itu sekarang. Ia menerima kalau ia lebih lemah dari Gray sekarang.

"Natsu, yang dikatakan oleh Gray itu benar. Aku tau kau pasti sangat terpukul dan bersalah melihat kepribadian Lucy yang sangat berubah, dan aku juga merasakan perasaan bersalahmu itu"ujar Erza yang mendekat kearah Natsu. Natsu hanya tersenyum miris saja, ia tidak menyangka kalau ia ternyata selemah ini. Walaupun ia pernah menjadi orang yang memenangkan DGM, tetap saja ia hanya orang yang lemah. Jika ia tidak lemah ia pasti bisa menolong Igneel saat melawan Acnologia saat bertarung dengan Guild Tartaros, dan juga bisa menyelamatkan Lucy.

"Heh… aku tidak menyangka kalau diriku ternyata selemah ini…"guman Natsu dengan tersenyum miris kearah mereka. Lalu ia pun berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari mereka semua.

"Dasar si bodoh itu! Apa dia mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan?!"kesal Gray yang melihat Natsu meninggalkannya disini bersama Erza dan Happy.

"Kita tidak bisa pungkiri Natsu merasa sangat bersalah pada Lucy, melebihi perasaan bersalah kita"ujar Erza dengan pelan. Happy hanya menunduk saja tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dalam hati Happy ia ingin sekali sahabatnya berkumpul kembali seperti dulu dan melanjutkan petualangan yang sangat mendebarkan untuk mereka. Tapi itu sepertinya hanya tinggal kenangan.

-Natsu P.O.V-

Aku berjalan menjauhi mereka. Aku tidak bisa memandang mereka dengan jelas saat ini. Itu kembali menyadarkanku betapa aku menyedihkan sekali.

'hy'

Kau lagi. Apa maumu sekarang? Apa kau tidak lihat aku sekarang tidak ingin berbicara dengan seseorang?

'…kau lemah…'

Diamlah! Bisa tidak kau diam sedikit?! Aku tidak ingin berbicara pada siapapun sekarang! Pergilah dari diriku!

'…kau sangat menyayangi gadis itu, huh…?'

Aku hanya diam saja. Tidak membalas perkataannya.

"Diam"

'Tapi kau lemah, kan? kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun'

"Diam!"

'Kau orang yang menyedihkan. Kau bahkan tidak bisa melindungi orang yang kau sayangi'

"KUBILANG DIAM!"

Orang-orang yang mendengar suaraku yang keras hanya memandangku dengan tatapan heran. Aku langsung tersadar akan tatapan mereka dan berjalan pergi.

'Heh… kau melemparkan amarah pada orang lain…?'

"Bisakah kau diam? Kepala sedang sakit sekarang. Jadi tolong diamlah"ujarku lagi sambil menghela nafas dengan panjang dan duduk disalah satu bangku yang tersedia di taman.

Aku menutup mataku dan membiarkan angina berhembus mengenaiku, sedikit membuat perasaan menjadi tenang.

-Black Magic Site-

"E.N.D?"

"Tapi bukannya E.N.D itu sudah…"

"Mati? Tersegel? Ahahaha… tidak-tidak. Dia memang tersegel tapi kita masih bisa membangkitkannya"ujar 'Dia' dengan tersenyum.

"Tapi kan, Everst. Jika kau membangkitkan E.N.D belum tentu dia akan setuju bergabung dengan kita, kan?"tanya Alex.

'Dia' atau kita sebut saja Everst hanya tersenyum kearah mereka, seperti ia sudah mempunyai rencana yang akan dilakukan.

-Lucy Site-

Lucy sedang duduk dengan wajah termenung di meja perpustakaan. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah buku namun pikirannya melayang.

"Lu-Chan"

Lucy langsung tersentak setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang, ia menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya, seorang gadis berambut biru sedikit bergelembang.

"Levy…Chan…"

Levy hanya tersenyum memandanginya, lalu duduk disebelah Lucy dan melihat buku yang ada dihadapan Lucy.

"Buku itu… kau masih melanjutkan novel yang kau tulis untukku?"tanya Levy pada Lucy. Lucy hanya terdiam saja tidak menjawab. Agak canggung berinteraksi dengan Levy sekarang. Walaupun tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau dia adalah sahabatnya dulu. Namun sejak kejadian yang menimpanya itu membuatnya ia sedikit canggung.

"Nee… kau masih memperbolehkanku memanggilmu Lu-Chan…?"tanya Levy dengan hati-hati. Lucy hanya melirik Levy sedikit dan mengangguk dengan pelan.

Levy yang mengetahui jawaban Lucy pun tersenyum lebar dengan perasaan senang, setidaknya ia bisa menjadi lebih dekat sejak kejadian itu.

Mereka berdua sedikit mengobrol dengan tema novel yang dibuat oleh Lucy, atau sebenarnya Levy yang banyak bicara sedangkan Lucy hanya mengangguk dan sesekali menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun untuk Levy itu sudah lebih dari cukup, ia senang jika ia bisa mengobrol dengan Lucy setelah sekian lama. Namun di hati kecil Levy juga terdapat keraguan, apakah ia masih bisa bersahabat dengan Lucy seperti dulu, tidak sebelum itu apakah ia bisa menjadi teman bagi Lucy lagi? Pikirannya mulai berpikiran buruk namun Levy segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis semua pikiran buruk di pikirannya.

"Nee, Lu-Chan… apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"tanya Levy dengan hati-hati. Lucy hanya mengangguk saja.

"Ettoo… apa Lu-Chan masih membenci Fairy Tail?"tanya Levy dengan sedikit pelan. Lucy hanya terdiam lagi tidak menjawab. Lucy menjadi bingung sekarang. Apakah ia masih membenci Fairy Tail. Tapi…

"…"

"A-Ah, benar juga ya! Aku nanya apa sih? Maaf ya, Lu-Chan. Kau tidak usah memikirkan pertanyaan bodohku itu. Hehehehe…"tawa Levy yang berusaha mencairkan suasana. Lucy masih terdiam saja sambil melanjutkan penulisan novelnya.

'Membenci Fairy Tail… apa aku masih membencinya…?'pikir Lucy dengan suasana hati yang bimbang.

"N-Nee, Lu-Chan, apa kau mau berjalan ke kota bersamaku?"tanya Levy lagi. Lucy terdiam sebentar lalu berdiri.

"Tentu"ujar Lucy singkat.

Levy yang mendengar itu sangat senang dan mengangguk dengan gembira. Lucy kembali tersenyum tipis tanpa ia sadari. Tapi ia masih bimbang dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Levy tadi. Padahal waktu ia ditanya tentang itu ia akan mudah menjawabnya tapi kenapa sekarang ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu lagi?

Wendy melihat Lucy dan Levy yang berjalan bersama dengan Levy kearah luar Guild, perasaan Wendy sedikit sedih saat melihat Lucy pergi dengan Levy, tapi ia juga tidak bisa membatasi Lucy yang pergi dengan sahabatnya.

"….Lucy-Nee"guman Wendy pelan.

-Black magic Site-

"Kita sudah sampai di kota Silver, jadi bagaimana? Mau menghancurkan kota lagi?"tanya Alice pada Everst.

Everst hanya menggeleng saja sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Kau tidak perlu menghancurkan kota ini lagi, aku sendiri yang akan pergi menemui E.N.D, kalian tunggulah disini"ujar Everest.

"Tapi Everest-sama!"

"Tunggu disini"ujar Everest lagi. Mereka pun akhirnya mengangguk saja dan menuruti perintah Everest untuk menunggu disana.

Everest pun langsung berjalan menjauhi mereka dan masuk kedalam kerumunan orang-orang. Walau baru beberapa hari kota ini dihancurkan tapi sepertinya kota ini masih bisa bertahan.

-Everest P.O.V-

Aku sedang berjalan untuk menemui E.N.D, menurutku ia sudah terbangun namun ia masih tersegel dalam tubuhnya itu.

Sedikit menyusahkan tapi untuk mencapai tujuanku aku tidak akan berdiam diri saja.

Brukk

"Maaf"

"Tidak-tidak, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menabramu"ujarku lagi dengan tersenyum. Senyuman palsu tentunya, ini akan berguna di berbagai tempat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lu-Chan?"tanya seorang gadis berambut biru pada gadis pirang ini. Gadis pirang yang dipanggil Lu-Chan atau apalah itu hanya mengangguk saja.

Aku hanya tersenyum kearah mereka berdua dan berjalan pergi lagi, namun pandangan gadis pirang itu masih melihatku dengan tajam. Aku berjalan lebih cepat untuk menghindari tatapan tajam gadis pirang itu.

Tak berapa lama aku berjalan, aku melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang terduduk di bangku taman dengan pandangan kosong.

Bingo

Kutemukan dia!

-Natsu P.O.V-

Aku masih terdiam di bangku taman sambil merenung. Sebenarnya apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa menjadi lemah seperti ini! Aku harus bisa mempersiapkan diriku untuk mengalahkan 'Dia'!

'….Kau akan mati'

Apa maksudmu? Jika kau tidak menghibur pergi dariku sekarang.

'…Keras kepala, kuperingatkan kau sebaiknya pergi dari sini'

Diamlah! Sebaiknya kau pergi dariku! Bisakah aku mendapatkan ketenangan?!

'….'

"Hallo"ujar seseorang padaku. Seorang pemuda yang berambut hitam dengan wajah tersenyum kearahku.

"… Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu dariku?"tanyaku padanya. Dia hanya tersenyum saja kearahku.

PYASSTT

Tiba-tiba ia langsung menusukku dengan cepat tepat di arah dadaku.

"UKKH…!"

Aku langsung memegang dadaku dengan rasa sakit yang melanda diriku, siapa orang ini?!

"Kau masih belum mati juga? Memang susah untuk membunuh Dragon Slayer"ujarnya dengan tersenyum –tidak- lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

'Kan sudah kuperingatkan'

Kau…!

'Salah sendiri, kau sudah kuperingatkan untuk pergi dari tempat ini dan kau bersikeras menolak. Kau akan mati disini, Natsu Dragneel'

Apa kau tidak mau menolongku? Bukannya jika aku mati kau juga akan mati, huh?!

'Memang, tapi sayangnya jika kau mati aku bisa kembali dan mengendalikan tubuhku ini dengan bebas dan melakukan apapun, bisa saja aku membunuh semua orang yang kau sayangi itu'

Kau monster!

'Apa kau tidak sadar kalau dirimu juga monster? Aku adalah kau dan kau adalah aku. Awalanya memang kita ini adalah satu'

"Hee… masih belum mati juga, ya? Membangunkan E.N.D ternyata sulit juga"ujar Everst dengan tersenyum kearahku.

Sial! Aku tidak bisa bergerak! Kepalaku mulai pusing dan penglihatanku mulai memudar, cth! Darah dari tubuhku banyak yang keluar! Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa aku selemah ini?!

"Hmm… sepertinya ini akan sedikit memakan waktu, apa boleh buat sepertinya aku harus memakai cara yang sedikit keras"ujar Everst dan mengeluarkan sihirnya mengarahku.

"Natsu!"

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namaku. Suara yang sangat kukenal, suara ini adalah suara milik…

"Lu…cy…?"gumanku pelan sambil mencoba melihat siapa yang memanggilku. Dan ternyata memang benar. Lucy sedang berlari mendekatiku dan dibelakangnya juga terdapat Levy yang sangat kaget melihat diriku yang sekarat.

"Lu-Chan! Kita harus pergi sekarang! Kita harus mengobati luka Natsu di Guild! Kyaa!"ujar Levy yang terkejut saat Everst menyerang Levy.

"Lu…cy… pergi…dari… sini… kau…tidak akan…bisa… mengalahkannya…"ujarku dengan pelan.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"ujar Lucy dengan panic dan tidak mengerti. Sial kenapa disaat ini?! Kenapa didepan Lucy aku menjadi lemah?! Kalau begini bagaimana bisa menyelamatkannya dari kegelapan huh, Natsu Dragneel?!

"Menyusahkan sekali…"ujar Everst dengan nada membosankan. Lucy pun mengeluarkan Celestia Spiritnya Loke, dan Loke dengan cepat menyelamatkan Levy dari serangan Everst.

"Lucy, apa yang terjadi disini?"tanya Loke dengan heran. Kulihat Lucy hanya menggeleng tidak tau, tapi yang pasti Lucy tau bagaimana keadaanku sekarang.

"Loke, panggil Wendy ke mari! Disaat seperti ini Natsu tidak akan bisa bergerak, jika ia bergerak luka yang diterimanya semakin melebar!"ujar Lucy memerintahkan Loke. Loke pun mengangguk mengerti dan membawa Levy yang pingsan ke Guild.

Lucy pun melihatku dengan wajah yang sulit aku artikan dan dia pun mengeluarkan Healing Magic-nya berusaha untuk menutup luka yang terbuka.

"Lu…cy…"

"Natsu? Kau mengatakan apa?"tanya Lucy padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis saja, setidaknya aku senang dia mau mendengarkanku.

"Maaf…kan… aku…"ujarku dengan pelan. Dia tampak kebingungan dengan apa yang ingin kusampainkan.

"Apa yang kau katakan Natsu? Aku tidak begitu bisa mendengarmu"ujarnya dengan wajah yang sedih. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis saja.

Aku meraih helaian rambut pirangnya dengan pelan, dan dia menunduk sedikit.

"Lucy, aku-"

-Lucy P.O.V-

Mataku langsung membulat lebar saat Natsu mengatakan itu. Tanganku bergetar dan entah mengapa aku merasa ingin menangis dengan keras sekarang.

"Lucy-Nee!"seru seorang gadis dari belakang yang kutau suara itu adalah suara milik Wendy. Wendy tampak terkejut dengan apa yang ada didepannya sekarang.

**Natsu yang berlumuran darah.**

-Normal P.O.V-

Lucy hanya diam saja saat Wendy langsung mengeluarkan Healing Magic-nya untuk menyelamatkan Natsu. Namun Wendy juga merasa aneh karena sejak tadi ia mengeluarkan Healing Magic, Natsu tidak bergerak sama sekali dan Lucy juga tidak mengatakan apapun.

Seketika pula Wendy menyadari apa yang terjadi sekarang pada Lucy dan Natsu. Dengan tangan gemetaran dan menahan perasaan yang takut, sedih, dan ingin menangis ia memandang Lucy dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Lucy-Nee, jangan-jangan Natsu-san sudah…"

"…."

Melihat tidak ada respon dari Lucy, Wendy langsung membulatkan matanya dan memandang Natsu dengan diam tidak mengatakan apapun. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Lucy maupun Wendy tidak bisa menyelamatkan Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu Dragneel

The Fire Salamder who will protect his friends and family

with all his strength and life sleep deep here

XXX-X794

-To Be Contiune-

Yuki: "Hy, Minna-san! Bertemu dengan Yuki di Chapter 4 yang sudah lama tidak di update ^-^. Yuki minta maaf karena Update Yuki sangat lama bahkan Yuki sempat lupa untuk menge-chek ulang cerita Yuki agar tidak ada kesalahan. Dan terima kasih kepada Reader-san yang sudah Me-Review dan memberi semangat pada Yuki, serta Reader-san yang dengan setia menunggu kelanjutan cerita Yuki ini. Baiklah, semoga Chapter kali ini bisa memuaskan rasa penasaran Reader-san sekalian. Sampai nanti di chapter selanjutnya, Bye-bye ^-^".

**Thanks for all reading this Fict, and please give us advice**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Chapter 5: Feeling

_**History of Battle Legend Wars**_

_**Genre:**_

_**Adventure, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship.**_

_**Disclaimer: Hiro Masashima**_

_**Warning:**_

_**Karakter sedikit OOC, Typo, alur kecepetan, and many more.**_

_**Hargai kerja keras orang lain.**_

_**Don't Like! Don't Read!**_

-Chapter 5-

Hening.

Tidak ada suara.

Tidak ada percakapan.

Suasana menjadi gelap dan tidak bersahabat.

Kepergian teman yang sangat berharga membuat kedua Guild yang bersatu ini memandang dingin satu sama lain.

"Sudah kuduga! Ini percuma! Kita tidak cocok dengan mereka!"

"Gara-gara mereka Natsu jadi mati!"

"Kenapa gadis itu tidak menyembuhkan Natsu? Apa dia sangat membenci Natsu sampai-sampai dia membiarkan dirinya mati sengsara seperti itu?"

"Seharusnya kita sudah mengetahuinya dari awal. Aliansi ini tidak menguntungkan bagi kita"

Bisikan-bisikan dari member Fairy Tail membuat hati member Hell of Star menjadi panas. Mereka memang kaget saat mengetahui bahwa Natsu yang mereka kenal berisik dan selalu bersemangat itu kini sudah tidak bersama mereka lagi.

Tapi menyalahkan Lucy yang karena Natsu mati bukanlah hal yang ingin didengar oleh member Hell of Star.

Tap Tap Tap

Langkah kaki terdengar dari arah pintu masuk Guild, semua mata tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang memasang wajah _stoic_.

"Itu dia datang…"

"Ya ampun…. Dia sudah membiarkan Natsu mati dan dia masih memasang wajah _stoic_ seperti itu?"

Lucy berjalan menuju teman-temannya berada dan mencoba menghiraukan bisikan-bisikan yang menyakitkan.

"Lucy-nee, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Lucy hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk ke arah Wendy yang memandangnya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Wendy sebenarnya tahu apa yang ada di dalam hati Lucy sekarang. Lucy memang memasang wajah _stoic _tapi dalam hatinya ia terluka.

Wendy mengetahuinya karena setiap kali Lucy memasang wajah _stoic _yang dikira orang ia memang berwajah dingin, itulah bukti nyata bahwa Lucy sebenarnya sangat terluka.

"Mana Zeref? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya"ujar Lucy saat matanya mencari sosok seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam di seluruh penjuru Guild.

"kalau Zeref-san dia sedang…"

Brak

Pintu terbuka dengan sangat keras dan seorang gadis berambut silver pendek muncul. Aura yang ia punya sedikit berbeda dari aura yang biasanya ia pancarkan dan juga terdapat aura kesedihan menyelimutinya.

"LUCYY!"

Gadis itu memanggil nama Lucy dengan penuh penekanan dan juga penuh dengan rasa kebencian. Gadis itu itu –Lisanna- pun langsung menghampiri Lucy dengan aura membara.

"KAUU! KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKAN NATSU MATI?! APA KAU TIDAK TAU BAHWA-!"

"Sudah Lisanna! Jangan teruskan! Kita belum tau apa-apa!"cegah Mira yang mencoba untuk menenangkan Lisanna.

"LEPASKAN AKU MIRA-NEE!"

Tapi Mira masih mencoba untuk menahan Lisanna sebelum ia berbuat hal yang fatal di keadaan seperti ini.

"KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKAN NATSU MATI?! APA KAU TIDAK TAU BAHWA NATSU SANGAT MENYESALI PERBUATANNYA DAN INGIN KAU KEMBALI SEPERTI SEMULA?!"

"APA KAU JUGA TIDAK TAU BAHWA DALAM HATINYA IA MASIH BERHARAP BAHWA KAU BISA MEMANDANGNYA SEPERTI DULU DAN MELANJUTKAN PETUALANGAN KALIAN! LALU KENAPA… KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKANNYA MATI….!"

Teriakan Lisanna membuat suasana Guild semakin tegang. Tidak ada yang berkomentar tentang apa yang sudah Lisanna ucapkan. Semua yang ia katakana benar.

Member Hell of Star juga terdiam tidak bisa membantah perkataan Lisanna.

"AKU BENCI MENGAKUI BAHWA NATSU SEBENARNYA MENYUKAIMU! AKU BENCI PADAMU YANG SUDAH MEREBUT NATSU DARIKU!"

"TAPI AKU TAU, KALAU DIRIMU LAH YANG MEMBUAT NATSU BERSEMANGAT KARENA ITU AKU SENGAJA MENGALAH DAN MERELAKAN NATSU, TAPI KENAPA…?!"

Lisanna meluapkan semua emosi yang sudah ia pendam di sini. Tidak ada yang bisa menahannya untuk melupkan segala emosi yang sudah ia tahan sejak dulu.

Raut wajah Lucy sama sekali tidak berubah. Wajahnya masih memasang wajah _stoic_ yang membuat Lisanna semakin kesal dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Apa kau sudah selesai meluapkan semua isi emosimu?"

"Huh…?"

"Kalau kau sudah selesai meluapkan isi emosimu, aku akan pergi sekarang. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk mendengar semua ocehanmu"ujar Lucy dengan nada dingin.

Mendengar balasan yang dilontarkan Lucy dengan nada yang sangat dingin membuat Lisanna mengeratkan gempalan tangannya yang sudah ia genggam dengan erat.

"Lucy Heartfilia, aku dari dulu sangat membencimu."

"Aku tau"

"Aku membencimu karena kau sudah merebut Natsu dariku! Tapi aku tau jika aku melukaimu, maka Natsu akan bersedih karena itu selama ini aku berusaha untuk menahan amarahku dan mencoba berpikir positif tentang dirimu"

"Tapi setelah semua apa yang kukatakan padamu, semua emosi yang kuluapkan karena aku ingin kau kembali ke Lucy yang ceria itu sekarang sudah sinar dan kau tau apa yang membuatku semakin benci padamu…?"

"…"

"karena…."

Lisanna kembali menggenggam tangannya dengan erat sebelum memandang Lucy.

"KARENA AKU BENCI UNTUK MENYERANG TEMANKU SENDIRI!"

Seketika Lisanna pun langsung meyerang Lucy dengan cepat. Lucy pun tidak tinggal diam saja. Ia mulai membela dirinya dengan menyerang Lisanna balik.

Hal itu membuat suasana Guild menjadi panas dan member Hell of Star dan juga member Fairy Tail saling melontarkan pandangan dingin.

"Aku benci mengakui perkataan Lisanna. Tapi yang dikatakan Lisanna memang benar."

"Ya, aku juga berpikiran seperti itu…"

Mereka semua langsung bersiap-siap dan langsung menyerang satu sama lain. Walaupun member Fairy Tail sangat banyak melebihi member Hell of Star tapi tetap saja member Hell of Star tidak akan semudah itu untuk dikalahkan.

"S-Semuanya berhenti! Kita tidak boleh saling menyerang satu sama lain seperti ini…!"seru Mira yang berusaha menenangkan suasanan.

Tapi nihil.

Yang Mira dapatkan hanyalah sebuah pertempuran yang semakin memanas dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa mereka akan mengakhiri pertempuran ini dalam waktu dekat.

"SEMUANYA BERHENTI!"

Suara barintone berat terdengar menggema di seluruh penjuru Guild yang membuat semua member berhenti.

Mereka melihat sang Master dari member Hell of Star dan Master dari Fairy Tail yang sudah berada dihadapan mereka dengan kedua master itu memandang mereka dengan raut wajah marah.

"Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan sekarang?! Kita seharunya saling membantu sebagai aliansi untuk mengalahkan musuh bukan menjadi musuh!"ujar Zeref.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa berhenti untuk saling menyerang satu sama lain?"ujar Mavis juga dengan wajah marah.

"Master! Apa kau tidak tau bahwa Natsu sudah mati?! Kalian kemana saja?!"

"Benar yang dikatakannya! Natsu! Member Guild kita mati karena gadis itu tidak menyelamatkan Natsu! Dia membiarkan Natsu mati!"

"…"

Mata Mavis dan Zeref melirik kearah Lucy yang terdiam. Keduanya memandang satu sama lain.

"Kami sudah tau akan itu"ujar Zeref yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa kau akan membiarkannya begitu saja?! Ahh… aku lupa, kau kan Master mereka tentu saja kau akan membiarkannya!"

"Terlebih lagi kau adalah Dark Wizard Zeref!"

Mendengar itu aura Zeref berubah menjadi hitam dan mengeluarkan Dark Magicnya.

Semua member terdiam tidak bergerak. Mereka merasa takut dengan Zeref yang sudah mengeluarkan sihirnya.

"Kalau kalian masih mengganggapku berbahaya itu tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu hanya saja bisa kalian mengesampingkan perasaan kalian yang tidak suka padaku ataupun tidak suka dengan memberku? Di waktu yang sama saat kalian semua menyerang satu sama lain, mereka bisa saja sudah menyerang tempat lain."

"Zeref, aku akan berbicara dengan mereka, bisa kau memberiku waktu sebentar?"ujar Mavis yang memandang Zeref. Zeref pun mengangguk dan mengintruksi semua member Hell of Star untuk keluar dari aula Guild itu.

Member Hell of Star pun segera menuju ke ruang kesehatan dan melihat Minerva yang masih menjaga Inori yang masih tertidur setelah penyerangan kemarin.

"Minerva-san, bagaimana keadaan Inori sekarang?"tanya Yukino yang mendekati Minerva.

Minerva menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Belum ada tanda-tanda Inori akan bangun…"ujar Minerva.

"Apa Inori akan baik-baik saja…?"tanya Wendy sambil mendekat kearah Inori yang masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"… Aku tidak tau… Sejak kita menyelamatkannya, dia sama sekali belum siuman"ujar Minerva.

Member Hell of Star menunduk murung. Walaupun mereka berhasil menyelamatkan Inori tapi dia keadaan Inori yang seperti ini membuat suasana semakin memburuk.

"Lucy, aku perlu bicara padamu"ujar Zeref tiba-tiba.

Lucy pun mengangguk mengerti dan keluar dari ruangan itu bersama Zeref.

**X-X-X**

"Kau mau menanyakan apa?"tanya Lucy pada Zeref. Zeref pun kemudian duduk di salah satu meja yang terdapat di ruangan tersebut.

Mereka berdua sekarang sedang berada di ruangan tempat Zeref menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Master Hell of Star.

"Tentang Natsu"

"Kau mau bertanya apakah aku sengaja membiarkan adikmu mati karena aku membencinya? Kalau aku jawab 'iya', apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak bertanya akan hal itu. Dan aku memang sudah tau kalau kau memang membencinya, tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan sampai setega itu membiarkan orang mati hanya karena dia berbuat kesalahan padamu sekalipun kesalahan yang diperbuatnya fatal"jelas Zeref.

"Lalu? Kau mau membicarakan apa?"

"E.N.D"

Lucy terdiam.

"Kau sudah tau tentang E.N.D bukan?"

Lucy mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tau bahwa Natsu adalah adikku, karena aku pernah bercerita padamu. Dan aku yakin kau sudah tau bahwa Natsu Dragneel yang kau kenal juga adalah monster yang kubuat dan kunamakan E.N.D"

"Aku sebenarnya baru tahu bahwa Natsu adalah E.N.D saat aku mengingat pertarungan yang pernah terjadi saat kami melawan Tartaros"ujar Lucy dengan pelan.

"Ya. Yang kau bilang itu memang benar. Tapi sebenarnya Natsu tidak tau bahwa dirinya adalah E.N.D, karena aku tidak pernah membicarakan ini padanya dan aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk memberitahunya. Tapi jika E.N.D bangkit kembali kemungkinan kejadian 400 tahun yang lalu akan terulang"ujar Zeref.

Lucy memandang Zeref dengan pandangan heran tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lucy, E.N.D adalah monster yang tidak boleh kau bangkitkan walaupun keadaanmu terdesak. Dan juga aku sudah pernah membuat kesalahan yang fatal saat aku membangkitkan E.N.D"ujar Zeref.

"Kau mau mengatakan apa? Jangan berbelit-belit"ujar Lucy dengan memandang Zeref dengan dingin.

"Aku mempunyai firasat kalau 'Dia' akan membangkitkan E.N.D untuk membantunya menguasai dunia ini"ujar Zeref.

Lucy kembali terdiam. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun kali ini.

"Jika E.N.D dibangkitkan maka dunia akan hancur, apa itu yang mau kau katakan?"

Zeref mengangguk.

"Ya. Dan aku juga harus menyegel E.N.D kembali jika tidak Natsu akan mati termakan oleh kekuatannya sendiri"

"Lalu untuk apa kau memberitauku tentang hal ini?"

"Lucy, aku tau bahwa kau membenci Natsu tapi aku memohon padamu. Bukan sebagai Master dari Hell of Star, tapi sebagai Zeref Dragneel, kumohon selamatkan Natsu."ujar Zeref sambil memohon kearah Lucy.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Aku saja tidak tau bagaimana untuk membuat diriku tidak membenci dirinya dan kau sekarang memintaku untuk menyelamatkannya? Kau tau sendiri kan aku mungkin saja sengaja membiarkan Natsu waktu itu karena aku membencinya, dan kau masih saja memintaku menyelamatkannya? Hahaha… Kau aneh Zeref…"ujar Lucy yang tertawa kearah Zeref.

Zeref memandang Lucy sebentar lalu menepuk kepala Lucy dengan pelan.

"Aku yakin kau akan menyelamatkan Natsu. Karena itu aku menjelaskan ini padamu, Lucy"

Setelah berkata seperti itu Zeref pun keluar dari ruangannya meninggalkan Lucy yang masih terdiam di sana.

"Zeref…"

"Kau sudah berbicara dengan member-mu?"

"Ya. Dan untuk sementara aku bisa membuat mereka tenang. Tapi…"

Mavis berjalan mendekat kearah Zeref dengan tatapan wajah yang serius.

"Aku tau ini untuk menyelamatkan dunia dan manusia agar tidak binasa. Tapi jika keselamatan member Guild-ku terancam, aku juga harus berpikir dua kali untuk beralinasi bersama Guild-mu"ujar Mavis.

"Aku tau itu"balas Zeref singkat.

-Lucy P.O.V-

Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil mencoba untuk menenangkan diriku di keadaan yang kacau seperti ini.

"Menyelamatkan Natsu…? Kau pikir aku mau menyelamatkannya…?"guman Lucy pada dirinya sendiri.

Aku tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Aku sangat membenci Natsu dan sekarang kakaknya, Zeref memintanya untuk menyelamatkan Natsu sebelum Natsu mati termakan oleh kekuatannya sendiri.

"_KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKAN NATSU MATI?! APA KAU TIDAK TAU BAHWA NATSU SANGAT MENYESALI PERBUATANNYA DAN INGIN KAU KEMBALI SEPERTI SEMULA?!"_

"_APA KAU JUGA TIDAK TAU BAHWA DALAM HATINYA IA MASIH BERHARAP BAHWA KAU BISA MEMANDANGNYA SEPERTI DULU DAN MELANJUTKAN PETUALANGAN KALIAN! LALU KENAPA… KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKANNYA MATI….!"_

Perkataan Lisanna tergiang di benakku. Aku memang menyadari bahwa Natsu sudah menyesali perbuatannya dan juga dengan member tim lamaku.

Tapi aku juga tidak bisa dengan mudah untuk memaafkan mereka dengan semua perasaan sakit yang kuterima dari mereka.

Hanya karena waktu itu aku lemah dan tidak berguna, mereka dengan mudah mengusirku dari Guild. Dan setelah aku menjadi kuat mereka memintaku kembali?

Aku tidak bisa!

Aku tidak bisa memaafkan mereka! Tidak akan pernah!

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi orang yang seperti ini…?"

-Zeref P.O.V-

Aku berjalan ke aula utama dimana member Fairy Tail sedang bersantai.

Dalam hatiku terbesit perasaan lega, karena setidaknya mereka masih bisa mengesampingkan perasaan kesal mereka dan masih mau beraliansi dengan Hell of Star.

"_Aku tau ini untuk menyelamatkan dunia dan manusia agar tidak binasa. Tapi jika keselamatan member Guild-ku terancam, aku juga harus berpikir dua kali untuk beralinasi bersama Guild-mu"_

Mavis juga sudah berkata seperti itu. Dia pasti harus berpikir ulang jika keselamatan member Guildnya terancam bahaya, karena aku juga akan bersikap seperti itu jika keselamatan memberku terancam bahaya.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi disitu? Keluarlah, aku sudah menyadari kehadiranmu"ujarku pada seseorang yang mengikutiku sejak aku berpisah dengan Mavis tadi.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mau menunjukkan dirimu?"

Seseorang itu masih tetap diam tidak menunjukkan siapa dirinya. Dan aku mulai merasakan kehadirannya yang sudah mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kabur, huh…? Tapi tidak biasanya dia datang…"gumanku dengan pelan.

-Black Magic Mansion-

"Ahh…"

"Kau kenapa Rei?"tanya Kazuki dengan heran.

Rei kembali menghela nafas.

"Dia kenapa?"tanya Alex saat melihat Rei menghela nafas panjang.

"Entahlah. Aku tanya dia saja dia tidak menjawab"ujar Kazuki.

"Kalian berdua berisik sekali. Bisa diam tidak?"kesal Rei sambil memandang Kazuki dan Alex.

"Uwahh… Kau sedang bad mood, ya?"

"Kalau sedang bad mood jangan menyalahkan orang lain dong!"

"Dasar kalian ini…! Jangan bertengkar!"

"Haruka!"

Haruka hanya menghela nafas saja lalu berjalan mendekati mereka sambil membawa tea-set.

"Aku membuatkan teh, kalian mau bergabung ikut minum teh bersamaku?"tawar Haruka pada ketiga orang itu.

"Boleh saja. Kebetulan aku sedang haus"ujar Kazuki lalu mengambil secangkir teh yang dibuatkan oleh Haruka, begitu pula dengan Alex.

"Kau tidak ikut bergabung, Rei?"tanya Haruka pada Rei yang masih berbaring sambil menutup matanya.

"Tidak terima kasih. Sisakan saja makanan manisnya untukku nanti"ujar Rei yang masih menutup matanya.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Entahlah… Kemana Alice dan Karin?"tanya Kazuki.

"Alice berada di kamarnya, kalau Karin mungkin sedang berada di ruang bawah tanah mencari informasi…"ujar Haruka.

"Informasi tentang 'Dia'?"tebak Kazuki. Haruka mengangguk.

"Kita memang kaki tangan 'Dia', tapi bukan berarti 'Dia' adalah orang yang bisa kita percayai"ujar Haruka lagi.

"Kau benar. Tidak ada kemungkinan bahwa dia akan mengorbankan kita jika keadaan sudah terdesak"ujar Kazuki.

"Lagi pula sebenarnya aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang direncakan oleh 'Dia', aku hanya ikut dalam misi ini karena Rei yang memintaku"ujar Alex lagi.

"Aku juga sama. Karena aku tau kalau kita tidak ada didekat Rei, dia bisa aja hilang kendali dengan dirinya sendiri"ujar Haruka yang tersenyum lalu mendekati Rei dan menyelimuti Rei yang sudah terlelap tidur.

"Karena Rei adalah Leader kita yang tidak akan bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun"

-Karin P.O.V-

Krek

Aku membuka pintu ruang bawah tanah yang sudah tua. Ruang bawah tanah ini sudah lama sekali tidak dibuka dan sudah terdapat karatan di ganggang pintu tersebut.

"Aku harus mengingatkan Rei untuk membetulkan pintu ini"gumanku dengan pelan.

Lalu aku pun berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Ruangan ini adalah ruangan yang sangat tersembunyi dan hanya kami berenam yang bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan ini.

Bahkan 'Dia' saja yang mengetahui ruang bawah tanah ini tidak bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan ini tanpa seizing kami.

Anggap saja ruangan ini hanya bisa diakses jika ada izin dari kami ber-6. Siapapun yang masuk ke dalam ruangan ini secara paksa, maka bisa dipastikan siapapun orang itu akan mendapat hal yang sangat mengerikan yang pernah ia alami selama ia hidup di dunia ini.

"_History… History…_"gumanku sambil melihat judul buku tebal yang terdapat diruangan bawah tanah ini.

"Ah, ini dia!"

Aku pun membuka halaman buku tersebut dan membaca seluruh isi yang tertulis pada buku tersebut. Sejarah 400 tahun yang lalu...

Entah mengapa aku selalu penasaran dengan sejarah yang tertulis pada buku ini. Dan menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa aku setuju untuk ikut dalam misi ini.

"Kehancuran 400 tahun yang lalu…"

Aku juga merasa bahwa 'Dia' adalah orang yang berbahaya. Dan aku yakin cepat atau lambat, jika keadaan terdesak salah satu dari kami akan ia korbankan. Sebelum itu terjadi aku dan yang lainnya harus bisa merencakan sebuah strategi untuk mempertahankan keselamatan kami semua.

Oleh karena itu, aku juga harus mengetahui latar belakang kenapa 'Dia' ingin sekali mengorbankan gadis itu.

"Inori, huh…? Kenapa dia terasa familiar…?"

-Rei P.O.V-

Aku hanya melihat kegelapan yang berada di sekelilingku.

"Hiks… hiks…"

Aku melihat ke sampingku dan terdapat seorang gadis kecil yang sedang menangis.

Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Dia tidak menjawab, tapi dia tetap menangis dan menutupi wajahnya sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Disini juga gelap, cahaya yang ada hanya kedua cahaya yang berada di sampingku.

"Hiks.. Hiks…"

Aku kembali menghela nafas panjang.

Ini salah satu mengapa aku selalu tidak terbiasa dengan seorang gadis. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku melihat seorang gadis menangis seperti ini.

Lagi pula gadis yang kukenal dan dekat dengan diriku semuanya kuat dan tidak pernah meneteskan air mata seperti gadis kecil ini.

"Mama…mama…"

"Mama…?"

"Mama mana…? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Mama…"

Gadis ini terpisah dengan ibunya? Tapi di tempat gelap seperti ini tidak ada orang lain selain aku dan dia.

"Mama… jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian…"

Ahh…

Dia menangis lagi.

"Hy, gadis kecil. Mama mu tidak ada disini. Apa kau terpisah dengannya?"

Gadis kecil itu berhenti menangis. Yah, setidaknya dia tidak menangis lagi sekarang walau aku merasa ada peraasan aneh yang menyelimutiku.

"_Onii-Chan, _siapa?"

"Huh? Namaku…"

Tunggu sebentar…

Siapa namaku?

"_Onii-Chan, _siapa? Apa _Onii-Chan_ kenal dengan Mama? Bisa kau beritahukan kemana Mama? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya…"

Gadis kecil ini memegang tanganku dan memandangku dengan wajah yang sedih. Tunggu dulu… aku juga pernah melakukan ini.

Tapi dimana? Dengan siapa?

"Onii-Chan, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Nee, Onii-Chan…"

Aku kembali terdiam dan memandangnya berharap aku bisa mengingat kembali ingatanku yang entah mengapa menghilang dari kepalaku.

"Hy, gadis kecil. Kalau boleh tau siapa namamu?"

"Eh, namaku…? Onii-Chan juga siapa namanya? Kata Mama, kalau seseorang bertanya namamu dia harus menyebut namanya dulu"

Gadis cilik yang pintar.

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh gadis kecil ini. Dan aku ingat sekarang siapa namaku.

"Namaku…"

"REI!"

Aku langsung tersentak kaget saat seseorang memanggil namaku dengan volume suara yang keras.

"Alice!"kesalku saat melihat pelaku yang membuatku bangun dengan suaranya yang keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Apa kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang istirahat?"kesalku sambil memandang Alice yang menggendong Kuro –boneka kelincinya- itu.

"Haruka bilang makan malam sudah siap. Kau tidak makan? Dan juga kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"tanya Alice dengan heran.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan wajahku?"

"Yah… kau kelihatan seperti melihat seseorang yang sangat kau rindukan. Yah… setidaknya kau terlihat seperti itu dimataku…"ujar Alice sambil memandang wajahku.

Aku berwajah seperti itu?

Aku pun melihat pantulan diriku sendiri lewat kaca yang bergantung di salah satu dinding ruangan tersebut.

"Rei, apa kau benar tidak apa-apa? Kau tadi juga mengigau aneh"

"Memangnya aku mengigaukan apa?"

"Kau mengigau 'aku tidak ingat siapa diriku' seperti itu, makanya aku membangunkanmu"ujar Alice dengan mendekatiku.

Aku mengigau seperti itu? Tapi di dalam mimpiku aku tadi sudah mengingat siapa aku sebenarnya dan juga gadis itu…

Tunggu sebentar…

Gadis kecil itu…

Aku tidak ingat dia, tapi kenapa dia ada di dalam mimpiku? Dan perasaan yang menyelimutiku selama aku berada di mimpi itu…

"Rei…"

Aku langsung tersadar saat Alice yang memegang bajuku dengan pelan. Wajahnya menunjukkan wajah yang khawatir.

Alice biasanya orang yang sangat kasar dan suka melakukan sesuatu apa yang menurutnya menyenangkan, tapi aku baru sadar bahwa dia bisa menunjukkan wajahya yang seperti ini.

Aku terseyum tipis.

"Kau jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu Alice. Kau membuatku bergidik ngeri melihatnya"ujarku.

"Huh?!"

Alice terlihat kesal saat aku mengatakan hal itu padanya. Wajahnya sudah berubah, berbanding 180 derajat dari wajah yang ia tunjukkan sebelumnya.

"Huh! Mencemaskanmu ternyata adalah kesalahan yang besar!"kesal Alice.

"Huh… ternyata kau bisa mencemaskan seseorang juga ya, Alice"ejekku.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali! Cepat ke ruang makan! Aku tidak mau makananku menjadi dingin karena kau lama!"ujar Alice sambil berjalan beberapa langkah didepanku.

Aku pun berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang dan saat aku sampai di ruang makan aku melihat mereka semuanya sudah duduk dengan tenang sambil menungguku.

"Yo, akhirnya kau bangun juga!"ujar Kazuki saat melihatku.

"Kami hampir saja makan duluan jika kau tidak muncul dalam 5 menit, Rei"ujar Alex dengan tersenyum.

"Yah, tapi kau datang dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 5 menit. Jadi sepertinya kita tetap makan bersama malam ini"ujar Karin sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Baiklah, karena kita semuanya sudah hadir disini. Kita mulai saja makan malamnya. Alice, Rei silahkan duduk!"ujar Haruka dengan tersenyum.

Aku dan Alice pun duduk di kursi yang kosong.

Dalam keadaan menjalankan misi seperti ini, kebiasaan kami untuk tetap makan malam bersama tidak berubah.

Aku senang akan hal ini, tapi di saat bersamaan aku merasa takut.

Di dalam misi ini, semuanya bisa saja terjadi. Apa yang akan kulakukan jika salah satu dari kami tidak akan bisa bersama kami lagi.

Jika itu terjadi, apa aku masih bisa bersama mereka dan berdiri tegak sebagai Leader mereka?

Aku melihat Kazuki dan Alex yang makan malam sambil membahas sesuatu yang mereka mengerti. Karin dan Alice juga makan malam dengan adanya adu mulut seperti biasa, dan Haruka yang makan malam dengan tenang dan sopan seperti pada malam sebelumnya.

Keadaan damai dan nyaman seperti ini akan bertahan berapa lama lagi…?

Kuharap apapun yang terjadi, aku akan terus bisa bersama mereka dan merasakan perasaan damai seperti ini terus.

-Everest site-

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang agar kau percaya padaku huh, E.N.D?"

Natsuu –bukan- seorang pemuda yang dulunya Natsu duduk dengan mata dingin memandang Everest.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan membantumu dengan alasan bodoh seperti itu? Aku tidak tertarik dengan rencana bodohmu yang ingin menguasai dunia ataupun membinasakan manusia"ujarnya dengan nada dingin.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Bukannya ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk kita berdua, karena penghalangmu itu sudah mati? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku yang sudah membunuhnya dan membebaskanmu dari segel bodohmu itu"ujar Everest dengan tersenyum.

E.N.D hanya diam masih memandang Everest dengan pandangan dingin.

"Kau mau mati ditanganku sekarang?"

Everest pun merasakan aura yang berada di sekitarnya mulai berubah. E.N.D mengeluarkan sihirnya dan bersiap untuk menyerang Everest kapan pun dia mau.

"Kekuatan sihirmu memang tidak berubah ya, E.N.D"ujar Everest sambil tersenyum walaupun ia tahu jika ia kelewat batas ia mungkin saja akan terkena sihir E.N.D tapi itu tidak akan membuatnya menyerah untuk membuat E.N.D untuk bekerja sama dengannya.

"Tapi menurutku, hal yang kubicarakan ini ada untungnya bagimu. Jika kau membantuku, aku bisa saja membangkitkan gadis itu lagi"ujar Everest.

"Orang yang sudah mati tidak akan mungkin bisa hidup kembali. Jangan anggap aku bisa tertipu oleh kebohonganmu itu"ujar E.N.D dengan tatapan dingin.

"Tapi, aku akan bekerja sama denganmu"

"Hoo… Tapi bukannya kau tadi bilang orang yang mati tidak akan bisa kembali hidup, tapi kau membantuku?"

"Aku bekerja sama dengamu karena aku bosan. Lagi pula terbangun di situasi seperti ini tidak membuatku bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali duduk diam dan membiarkan hari berlanjut"ujar E.N.D

"Ahh… tapi sebaiknya kuperingatkan kau sebelum kita bekerja sama."

"Hmm?"

"Aku melakukan ini untuk mengisi waktu luangku, tapi jika rencana bodohmu itu membuatku bosan kau siap-siap saja untuk melihat hasil kerja kerasmu akan dihancurkan olehku"ujar E.N.D

"Hahha… apa kau seharusnya mengatakan itu padaku? Kau kan bisa saja menyimpan rencana itu dan menusukku dari belakang jika kau menganggap rencanaku ini bodoh dan membosankan"ujar Everest yang tertawa saat mendengar deklarasi dari E.N.D.

"kau pikir aku orang yang serendah itu sampai harus menusukmu dari belakang?"ujar E.N.D

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, E.N.D. Kau monster yang baik"ujar Everest sambil berjalan yang diikuti oleh E.N.D yang mengikutinya dari belakang pulang menuju Mansion dimana Black Magic menunggu kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Monster baik sering kali mati lebih cepat dari pada orang yang jahat darinya…"

-Guild-

"Yukino, bisa kau ambilkan selimut itu? Kelihatannya Inori kedinginan"ujar Minerva yang meminta Yukino mengambil selimut yang terdapat di lemari ruangan tersebut.

"Ini dia, Minerva-sama"ujar Yukino sambil menyerahkan selimut itu kearah Minerva.

Minerva pun menyelimuti Inori yang masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Yukino pun melihat gelapnya langit malam yang sedang terbentang luas diatas mereka.

Tidak ada bintang dan cahaya terang bintang yang biasanya menyinari malam. Yang ada hanyalah warna biru gelap yang terbentang dan cahaya redup bulan yang seakan-akan kehilangan cahaya terangnya.

"Ada apa, Yukino?"tanya Minerva dengan heran saat melihat Yukino yang diam sambil memandang keluar jendela.

Yukino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa…"ujar Yukino dengan pelan. Tapi raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Minerva hanya diam saja. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia juga merasakan _Tense_ yang dirasakan oleh Yukino. Perasaan takut akan kehilangan seseorang dalam keadaan yang kacau seperti ini.

"Yukino, kita akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin itu"ujar Minerva yang berusaha tenang dan menyakinkan. Yukino yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk pelan saja sebelum tersenyum kearah Minerva.

"Ya, aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Kita pasti akan baik-baik saja"

-To Be Contiune-

Yuki: "Hai, minna-san! Bagaimana kabar kalian saat ini? Yuki berharap keadaan kalian baik-baik saja . Yuki ingin meminta maaf dengan tidak adanya pemberitahuan tentang kapan tanggal update cerita ini. Yuki dari dulu ingin membuat pemberitahuan tentang keterlambatan update chapter cerita ini, hanya saja Yuki selalu lupa dengan hal itu dan Yuki meminta maaf dengan keterlambatan update chapter yang selalu Yuki Update tanpa pemberitahuan ataupun jadwal yang pasti. Yuki ingin mengatakan terima kasih pada reader-san yang masih setia membaca cerita Yuki di sini. Semoga Yuki bisa lebih meng-update cerita ini lebih cepat lagi. Tapi Yuki gak janji kalau cepat soalnya takut gak kesampaian. Baiklah, Yuki kebanyakan ngomong jadinya. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan reader-san! .

**Thanks for all reading this Fict, and please give us advice**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
